A Happy Ending
by xXxItaHinaSasuXxX
Summary: Hinata is supposed to marry a childhood friend, but found out he has been using her. Can her rocky beginning have a smooth and happy ending? Sasuke is on the verge of hitting rock bottom when he gets one last chance. Can he have a happy ending as well?R2c
1. Prologue

**_Here we are, my new fic!! I hope you like it as much as I do and like it as much as my other fics as well._**

**_Excuse any errors. On with the first chapter._**

**_R&R!!_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue **

It was dark, but the moon gave enough light. She formed a small canopy with her blanket and pillows and prayed no one would see her should they check on her.

Her father had forbidden her to get out of bed, but he never said she couldn't draw. Hinata had been sent to bed early as punishment for her unlady-like behavior earlier. She had been playing with the boys and had gotten her kimono dirty while she was at a picnic with her mother and friends.

But Hinata didn't know why her father was so angry when her mother did not mind. So what if she got her kimono dirty?

She didn't like sitting stiff on a mat in the garden just so she could keep her clothes clean. It made her feel like a doll, sitting on a shelf in a store collecting dust. The main house had no little girls for her to play with, so Hinata always sat alone when she really wanted to run free like the other boys did. Not the boys from her clan though. They were busy training with their fathers.

She could even take care of sick animals better than any boy. Hinata wanted to draw it now; the poor bird was there on her window sill in a box.

As she drew it, she thought of Kiba Inuzuka. His family was filled with veterinarians and cared for all animals but specialized in dogs. His home was like a pound. Filled with dogs and puppies running around his house and Hinata loved to read all of the interesting books there. When she grew up, she wanted to be with Kiba.

Maybe she would marry Kiba and she would get a puppy just like his so that she could run around with it and show it off to everyone.

The door to her bedroom opened and she froze, afraid her father had come up to check up on her. He rarely did so because he expected to be the perfect daughter and do as she was told. Usually, she was, except she was not that great at training. But she really wanted to draw the little bird before it got better. She didn't move from where she was though.

Everyone said she was a talented little girl and she drew really well for a five year old. It made her so happy when someone looked at her pictures, amazed by her works for her age.

"Hinata?"

It was her mother. Hinata breathed a sigh of relief because she was supposed to be sleeping and she would have been in big trouble if her father had found her awake. For a moment, she thought about lying still until her mother was sure she was sleeping but her mother always knew.

"Hinata," she said again, trying to sound stern.

Hinata pulled off her covers and hid her pencil and paper under her pillow as she swung her feet off the bed and sat up. "I'm not sleepy, Oka-san," said Hinata softly, lying down again.

"And the reason for that would be?" her mother asked, and pulled the blanket up, revealing Hinata's drawing. She thought her mother would take it away until the morning, but she gently put the blanket back.

"If your father found out, he wouldn't like the fact that upi are defying his orders, Hinata," her mother said as she tucked her in and sat at the edge of the bed.

"He doesn't like anything I do," said a pouting Hinata. She believed it too. Her father was always looking down his nose at her at every effort she attempted to do to please him.

"Hinata, darling," her mother told her. "You Otou-san loves you very much. He just wants what's best for you and wants you to be perfect; a perfect daughter and a perfect heir."

Hinata did not like the sound of that. It was hard being perfect, but if it meant seeing her father happy for once, she would try.

"I will be perfect," Hinata promised, as she thought about her future with a perfect husband and children living an enviable life. "But can I marry Kiba, Oka-san? Even though he's not from our clan?"

Her mother laughed, the sound like music to Hinata's ears. "When you grow up, Hinata, you can marry whomever you want. But why Kiba?"

Hinata answered without even thinking. "Because he's cute and he has the best house I've ever seen. He had lots of animals and stuff."

Her mother smiled. "That is very nice, my little hime."

"I would never grow tired of him or his home," said Hinata and she was sure of it. At the Hyuga compound, she was never allowed to play and was very sheltered; forbidden to run around with other.

Her mother caressed her cheek. "Go to sleep, Hinata," she said softly. "But let's see your picture first."

Hinata dragged out her drawing and showed her mother, who held it upside-down. "Its…pretty."

Hinata giggled as she told her mother to hold it the right way up when she remembered.

"Oh! I went exploring today brought home a baby bird that broke its wing. That's what I drew."

"You went exploring? I thought you said you wanted to go to the bathroom," her mother said smiling. "Then again, I knew you just wanted to get away from the picnic."

"Hai, Oka-san. With Shino and Kiba. I found it under a tree and Kiba said it probably dropped out of its nest so I brought it home, since I found it," said Hinata with much enthusiasm.

Her mother smiled at her. "Keep it safe and warm, ok? But I hope you know you can't keep it as a pet because birds are supposed to be free," she said. "Until it gets better, it will remain our secret from Otou-san." And she made to zip her lips as Hinata mimicked her.

"Otou-san won't like it if he finds out," said Hinata sadly.

"Your father doesn't need to know everything, Hinata. He has some secrets of his own."

The words seemed strained as her mother said them and Hinata looked up at her mother expectantly, hoping to get an explanation.

"As you grow older, you will have choices and you will have to choose on you own if to keep them to yourself or share with others," her mother said. "You will make mistakes and have your secrets, but you must use your little noggin to find out what's best." And she tapped Hinata's forehead. "I know you may not understand me now, but know this. Your father loves you very much."

She ran her fingers through Hinata's short bob. "I will tell you a story, so listen carefully, my little hime." Hinata saw her stroke her stomach absently.

"Long ago, your father was a sweet little boy," her mother started.

Hinata found it hard to believe he was ever anything other than harsh.

"He was always blushing and was quite talented, as well as your uncle Hizashi. But as time went by, he realized he would be heir and his brother would be put into the branch house while he would be kept in the main house. Your uncle Hizashi was a nice and caring man even though he was forced to live as a protector of his brother, rather than his own life as he wished. Your father however, was hardened by the main house and soon, he became just as cold and heartless as those who like him, are trained to be perfect."

"Who is Uncle Hizashi, Oka-san?" asked Hinata confused. "Do I know him?"

Her mother smiled sadly. "You've seen him already. Remember Neji?"

Hinata nodded. "Uncle Hizashi's Neji-niisan's Otou-san?"

"Yes, Hinata. But let me finish." She waited for Hinata to settle again before she continued. "Hinata do you remember when the bad ninja tried to take you away from us just weeks ago?" Hinata nodded quickly. "You know your father stopped that man, right? The thing is, the bad ninja was an important man from another village and they demanded you father pay for killing the ninja." She paused when Hinata gasped.

"The elders said the heir was not to die and so Hinata, Uncle Hizashi died instead of your father. Even though your father did not want him to, Uncle Hizashi chose to have his own way for once."

Your father couldn't take it, Hinata, and he swore to make your life better, but I guess the main house's ways are so seasoned into him, he just wants you to be as perfect as he thinks he is."

Hinata barely understood the story, what with being a five year old and it did not catch her interests, but she listened all the same, because anything her mother did was well done.

"But before all of that," he mother continued. "Your Otou-san was a sweet person, a sweet boy I fell in love with, and even though he isn't as nice as he was and I wish I could make him smile like he used to." Her mother finished sadly as Hinata felt her eyelids become heavy.

"Doesn't this story have a happy ending, Oka-san?" asked Hinata sleepily.

Her mother smiled. "We were supposed to live happily ever after but…things got in the way; mistakes, Hinata. Sometimes it's a long hard way to a happy ending. I just hope I can fix it and make him happy again," she said as she caressed her stomach. "Because I promised your father exactly that."

Hinata closed her eyes as she listened.

"The point is Hinata," her mother said. "Your father was molded into perfection and he wants the absolute best for you, even though he's a terrible Otou-san who is always tending to clan business and is too busy to help tuck you in at night."

Hinata was barely awake now and only caught her mother's words by straining her ears.

"Hinata," her mother sighed. "Just forget what I told you and try to dream of princesses as pretty as you and you Oka-san are."

Hinata giggled with her mother. She could hardy pretend to have not heard what her mother had said even though she didn't understand most of it, but she figured it would not be too difficult to forget. "I love you, Oka-san," she whispered to her mother as she drifted off to sleep.

She felt the weight on the bed shift as her mother stood up. "I love you too, my little hime," her mother whispered against Hinata's forehead and kissed her cheek as Hinata giggled at her mother's hair tickling her face.

It was one of the kisses Hinata remembered most, because nine months later, Lyvi Hyuga died giving birth to her little sister Hanabi.

* * *

**Thirteen years later…..**

There was no denying it.

Her fiancé had written this letter, but Hinata had be sure so she took a recent letter and compared them, struggling to find difference in the writing.

This had to be some kind of joke, she convinced herself as she tried to keep her posture as she sat behind the large desk.

Eighteen year old Shino sat in the chair in front of her. "I would have never brought this letter to you if I didn't believe you needed to know about it," he said.

Hinata could tell he was somewhat happy with the situation, even though his stoic features didn't betray his thoughts. He leaned over the desk staring at her intently, causing Hinata to blush from humiliation of the circumstance and his close proximity.

No matter how she looked at the paper, trying to find and flaw to lead to possible forgery, she found none.

"Kiba is my best friend, Hinata," said Shino. "But I had to show you the kind of person he is."

Hinata could hardly believe Shino was doing this out of the kindness of his heart for her. It was no secret he had feelings for her, but she did not care under what motive he shared the letter with her for. She was glad she now knew the truth.

Kiba was using her and she felt all of her dreams she held so high, come pelting towards rock bottom. Hinata had been gullible enough to believe he really loved her.

Hinata looked up to see Shino still staring at her as though he expected her to break down and wail patheti8cally, but Hinata would not cry to give Shino the pleasure of comforting her. She was done with crying and she was going to be strong.

Hinata studied the person in front of her. He had changed; became just as cold as her father and Hinata knew why.

It was no secret her father was the head of the strong Hyuga clan. Therefore Hinata could only think Shino was the heir to his clan as well; maybe he was hardened the same way, but she did know he was silently trying to get her to like him since their childhood and was probably even more determined now that Kiba left for Suna on business for her father.

Her eyes clouded as she read over the letter, this time digesting every word written on the paper. Hinata refused to cry, she would not allow herself to pity her situation and Shino watched her from behind his dark glasses.

She looked over the seal, checking to see how old the letter was and reckoned it was sent over two weeks ago- on their anniversary of their engagement which they had been for a year now. She doubted Kiba even realized and looked up at Shino, wondering how he could betray his best friend- even though she was glad he did.

She read the letter.

_You have to come here with me. Over here is great, I'm telling you. Suna is every man's dream and I am glad I have such an understanding fiancé and a father-in-law willing to grant me more money than I can stuff in my pockets. I am very lucky to have been able to get Hinata to agree to marry me am I not? And I don't plan on returning soon either._

His words were like a blunt knife hacking away at her pride as she read more of the letter.

_I can say that Hinata trusts me enough to not question my staying here and I'm sure she's still as beautiful and ripe as she was when I left and she will still be that way when I return._

_She seems interested in my little visit to Suna, even though most women would be bored to death. She is a doll and I could not have chosen better._

Hinata's grip on the paper tightened as she read further. A doll? That was what he thought of her as? Of course she would be interested in what her fiancé was doing. How dare Kiba think she would wait until whenever he decided to come back to her!

_You must come to Suna, Shino. The women here are so beautiful. Their skin is golden and their eyes shimmer with all the colors of the dessert with hair that is as soft as a horse's mane. And have no doubt that they like to be ridden, Shino. I know this for a fact._

Hinata was not so naïve to not know what he meant by that and she blushed furiously.

"Gomen, Hinata," said Shino. "I have to show you, even in its raw state because you have a right to know."

Hinata nodded absently, too speechless to mutter even a word as she continued.

_The women here in Suna are so natural, they make you forget about how you were raised and would never want to return to Konoha. I'm not coming back any time, not even for all of the Hyuga money._

Hinata was wrenched to read that it was not her that would bring him back and that it was not her that Kiba wanted, but her money. Even so, he clearly stated her money was not nearly enough to bring him back.

_Even in Suna, I've heard about Sasuke Uchiha's coming here. He must be soon leaving with other ANBU so you can come with him if you want. He's not the type who has manners, but I'm sure he'd let you join him if you pay him right. From what I hear, he's running low of his parents' money they left him. _

_I even have a surprise for you, Shino. She's a pretty girl I'm sure you'd like if you come. _

_I'll have to ask Hiashi-sama to allow me to stay here longer and if you come as well, we can convince him we are actually doing something here. He really wants a grandchild but I want to stay here as long as I can._

_Come to Suna, Shino. You are the one person I miss most, my best friend._

_Kiba._

Shino was the only person Kiba missed? Not his own fiancé?

How could she not have seen it before now? It had taken this letter to open her eyes and oh, how clearly she saw now.

She wanted to be what everyone wanted her to be; the perfect daughter, the perfect wife, the perfect sister and she was hoping to be the perfect mother.

Hinata had gotten a lot stronger as time had passed and she was strong and determined and she was going to stay that way.

She put the letter Kiba had sent to her with all its empty promises back into the drawer and held the other tightly, afraid it might slip from her hands that shook from pure rage.

She would deal with Kiba real good and he would regret the day he sent the letter in her hand.

* * *

**_And here is the first chapter. I didn't want to make it too long since it's the first but I hope you liked it all the same. I know I've made Kiba the bad guy and Shino is not the nicest person either, but this is a SasuHina fic people so don't crush me. I'm sorry if it started out slowly but I had to put in that conversation with her mother because it is very important for chapters way down in this fic. _**

**_As always, if you have not read_ Princess Hina _or_ Hinata the Vamp _please do._**

**_Until next week…_**

**_Ja_****_ ne!_**

**_Please review, I love it when you do!_**


	2. Killing Kiba

**_

* * *

_**

And so we move on to the 2nd chapter of A Happy Ending. I'm so glad you liked it so I updated ahead of time.

**_Excuse any errors._**

**_R&R!!_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Killing Kiba**

--

"Are you ok, Hinata-sama?" asked Neji, peeping through the office door.

Hinata looked up to see her cousin's concerned features at the door.

He was her protector and acted as more than a cousin because her father was always on clan business, leaving her to be the lady of the compound while he was in his office or training Hanabi. Although the two had a hard time in the past, they were now as close as blood could get. He might have even been more protective of her than her father. She guessed that was because she was expected to never go against him anyways.

"I'm ok, Neji-niisan," Hinata assured him.

"Are you sure?" he asked, sensing her unease and thinking maybe it was because Shino was there.

"Hai."

Neji narrowed his eyes at Shino in a silent threat. "I'll be around if you need me," he said and closed the door behind him quietly.

Hinata allowed herself a smile. If she knew Neji-and she did- he would be checking in on her until she was done. For extra measure, she muttered 'Byakugan' and sure enough, Neji was in the hallway watching her with a smile and she discreetly returned it.

"Hinata?" Shino said.

He suddenly seemed too close.

Everything was suffocating her at the moment. Being in the office, having another person in it while she was holding back her feelings, the large house, even the Kimono she wore which was one of the many she put on while indoors was barring her breathing.

The words of the letter she just read floated through her mind and Hinata found herself furious. Why shouldn't she be? Even if only for a little while, she wanted to feel again. Feel emotions; feel something human. Her shy and stuttering self had been altered dramatically to the being she was now and she needed to be angry, throw something, shout at someone.

She dragged in a ragged breath and stood up, still gripping the paper in her trembling hands. Not from anything other than pure rage.

How dare Kiba use her like this, not to mention whisk away her money on those Suna women that her clan worked so hard, risking their lives being ninjas for.

It must have started to show on her face because Shino's voice broke through her thoughts.

"I know this must be a shock for you, Hinata," he said as he walked around the desk and stood at her side, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe I shouldn't have come."

Hinata shrugged away from him defiantly and walked away from him, trying to regain her lost composure.

Just a year ago, Kiba had asked for her hand and her father had accepted, seeing that they were together since they were small children. She had committed herself to him.

Just a year ago, she saw him leave for Suna and promised to wait for him so they could marry on his return while all of her other friends were being married.

But she waited patiently for her fiancé while he was in the exotic village in the land of the Wind, Suna. She believed he would come back to her so they could be finally married.

They were supposed to live happily ever after forever with their perfect heir. Yes she was only seventeen at the time, but now she was an adult, no longer the little weak, weird girl with her silly dreams and crushes.

And she was no longer going to stand there as if made out of porcelain and plastic while Kiba was living as he pleased while keeping her on a shelf at home, well in her house because Kiba was never going to be living there now.

He thought he was so brilliant? Shino was the only person he really missed?

Hinata would not have it. She had more pride than to let Kiba return when he felt like it while he kept her bound to him as some kind of backup when he got tired of his 'lady friends' in Suna. She would not allow it at all!

"I would have never gone with him, Hinata," Shino said to her back. "I would never do what he is doing, wasting yours and your father's money foolishly."

Her money, her father's money, her clan's money. That's all she heard about and everything was always about the Hyuga name, never her alone.

Hinata decided she was going to live _alone. _If no one was going to love her for just being Hinata with no strings attached, she was more than willing to never marry. She did not need a man to rule her clan for her; she could do it all on her own.

The only thing she regretted at the moment was that Kiba was not there when she read the letter so she could rip it up and throw the pieces in his face along with the relation of lies they had, not to mention allow him to hear the well chosen, colorful words she had to tell him.

"Hinata, it's ok if you want to cry," said Shino softly.

What did he say? Cry?

She could understand why he thought she would be crying because she was so tense and had her back to him. But no, she would not cry because it was certainly the farthest thing from her mind right now.

Why wasn't she though? Could it be because she was so shocked, angry?

Maybe that was the reason she felt no such emotion as sadness in her. Hurt yes, but she was not sad at all. Maybe her body was holding back until Shino left and then she would weep uncontrollably until she would pick herself up and write a letter to the deceiving man that was her fiancé and tell him thee entire thing was off and she never even wanted to see his name on a piece of paper as long as they both lived. Ironic wasn't it?

Hinata only wished she could be there when he read the letter, dripping with her best perfume to twitch his keen nose and see his face when he learned he would never see the inside of her home or her father's pockets again.

But better yet. Why should she put her life on pause for him any longer than she had? She supported Kiba in everything he did while working with the clan as her fiancé and her father's future son-in-law. Hinata concluded it was not enough just to take it all away.

Maybe he would not mind losing her, but he would grieve over the loss of wealth and being in her father's good graces. Speaking of her father, she had no idea how he would take the news. Hinata knew he would not be happy but what if he did not mind and tried to convince her that Kiba meant nothing by it?

Hinata would not have that though. She was sick of being the daughter and person everyone expected her to be and a wicked thought flitted across her mind.

Why should she wait for Kiba to return when he felt like it, while she fidgeted with her fingers? And why should she not see his stricken face when she tore the disgusting letter to shreds? Why should she send him her letter when she could take it to him, tell the Inuzuka what she thought of him to his face?

Hinata turned to Shino. "I was not crying," she said coolly, her face expressionless.

"Kami," Shino whispered. "Hinata… you're angry."

"Very much so, I should think," said Hinata.

"Hinata, in all my years of knowing you, I've never seen you like this," Shino said, surprise clearly showing on his features and evident in his normally calm voice.

To tell the truth, she never felt this way before. Knowing what Kiba had done sparked life into her again and it was exhilarating and terrible all at once and she liked it. The fact that she was not crying her eyes out on someone's shoulder or huddled in a corner of her bedroom, shocked her greatly and it seemed to surprise Shino as well because he had taken off his dark glasses to look at her with widened eyes, his mouth opened hilariously.

Hinata struggled to settle herself so she could tell him to leave her alone while she made her plans.

"Thank you so much for letting me know, Shino," she said with a smirk as she smoothed out the crimpled paper.

She wanted to be there to see Kiba beg for her name and her money. She wanted to hear him try to get her back. But Hinata wanted to have the feeling of walking away from Kiba Inuzuka forever.

"Hinata," said Shino sounding panicked for the first time. He had obviously thought she would react differently to how she was right now. "I think you've gone into shock or something."

And Hinata didn't doubt it herself.

Any other woman would probably be screaming their lungs out by now.

"I'm perfectly fine, Shino," Hinata said calmly and smiled. "You can see yourself out now. Don't worry about me or this situation any further."

"But Hinata, I should help you in some way," said Shino quickly. "I just ruined you life with one sheet of paper and you expect me to leave you? You need someone to help you through this and I can be there for you, comfort you."

"I'm sure you can," Hinata said sweetly. "But as you can see, I don't need comfort."

"Hinata, this is not like you at all."

"Yes, it certainly is!" she lashed out. She was tired of all the males around her thinking she needed them. She was tired of them thinking she was so delicate and precious.

She stepped towards him and put her hands on his shoulders before she squeezed them and steered him towards the door. "Thank you again for considering my feelings, Shino."

He was too struck by her behavior to do anything but allow her to take him to the door because he was not hot-headed like his best friend.

As she was guiding him to the door, Hinata's mind was working at a fast pace. First she would have to contact Sasuke Uchiha. She could not even remember most of those she went to the academy with, since she devoted herself to being heir. She would also need to pack her things and get some money… lots of it.

After she did so, she would write to her father and sister who were in another village and tell him where she was going since it was the right thing to do because she did not need her father angry or worried about her.

Hinata had to wonder if they would realize, but she would write them anyway.

She thought about who was Sasuke Uchiha. She heard about him obviously but she couldn't remember his face. She heard about his lack of manners and obsession with killing his brother, but she did not care if he dropped from Mars at this point. If she could get him to allow her to travel with him with enough money, he would do just fine.

Hinata reached around Shino to open the door and pushed him outside. "I appreciate your help, Shino and I'm sure my father will as well when he learns you had my best interests at heart."

"Of course," said Shino still stunned at her behavior. "Perhaps you would like me to be there with you when you tell you father about Kiba?"

He wanted her father to see what he had done for sure; how he had played Kiba's Judas just for her.

"No, that will not be necessary, Shino," said Hinata sweetly while her hands were still resting on his shoulder. "My father is not here right now and I don't think it would be a great idea for you to be in his presence when he reads the letter because I don't think he'll be able to control his temper."

Yes, she would copy the letter to show her father the offending words scribbled on the wretched piece of paper.

"I'm sure you would not like to be at the receiving end of my father's temper tantrum instead of Kiba, after all, you are simply looking out for me isn't that right?"

She hoped she filled him with enough guilt so he would back off and leave her to analyze her thoughts.

"Of course, Hinata," said Shino confused.

She knew this encounter hadn't gone as he would have like at all and if she was cruel, she would have let him be there when her father set his eyes on the dreadful words, but Hinata was not going to show her father yet, even if he was there.

"Ja!" she said curtly.

Hinata was sure her mother would have been very proud of her at this moment for not breaking down.

She had to stop herself from shoving him all the way through the main gate so she could go up to her room to pack. She was very excited and her father would be back in the next few weeks and by the time he got back there would be no way to stop her.

Shino took over the control of his body and turned around to face her. "Hinata, your father isn't here. Maybe I should stay with you," said Shino.

"Iie. Arigatou!"

Neji came to her rescue just in time. He did not say anything but he did make his presence known by clearing his throat and Shino looked back at him and sighed in defeat.

"Arigatou, Shino. Ja ne!" she said clearly.

"Hai…Ja," said Shino, and then he walked down the corridor and down the stairs, out of sight.

She walked inside the office, leaving it open for Neji to follow her inside and he shut the door.

"He likes you too much, Hinata-sama," said Shino. "You know Shino only did this so you would somehow crawl into his arms."

"I certainly won't be, I can assure you Neji-niisan. I have to go now," said Hinata and she briskly opened the door and walked up the stairs.

As soon as she was out of his sight, Hinata felt the stinging in her eyes as she went up the steps and she felt so weak, she held on to the rail. She felt so used, as though she was a common tramp that was replaced and she refused to feel that way.

All she had left was her pride and she would not lose it although her self-worth had been practically shot down. Hinata would not allow Kiba the opportunity of seeing her as a broken 'doll' so depressed she would seek comfort of anyone or sake. She would not give him that at all.

* * *

Hinata went to her room and closed the door, looking at her room's interior. The walls were filled with her drawings, not that her father let her put them up without some kind of objection, but she loved every one of them, even though nothing was as it should be in them. She turned to look at the one on her door, which was a picture of her father.

She smiled. Her pictures were not always pretty either and she almost laughed at the memory of her father's face when he first laid his eyes on it.

Hinata had drawn his eyes so large they took up most of the face of the even bigger head, because he saw everything and knew everything. His mouth was large as well because he was always shouting at her when she was younger and she had placed what looked like wings at the side of his head because he seemed to hear everything as well.

Hinata couldn't stop herself at the time. It seemed like her father heard, saw and knew all that was to be seen, heard and known- or at least he made a point to appear that way.

But there were only drawings like these that were in her room were the ones that were to her real liking. She had others though, that her father had put up around the house for all to see. She loved all of her drawings though. Especially the one had had drawn when she was five.

Her father had found out about the bird a few days after that night and had taken it away to give to the Inuzuka to care for it properly. Her hands were not to be used to heal he had told her.

She had missed it dearly because in some strange way, it was like her. She wanted to be healed so she could be free to live her dreams. Not the ones she told everyone, but the hopes and dreams she kept locked away from everyone for her only, because she was not as perfect as everyone thought.

She looked at her pictures, each one with its own soul and Hinata had to wonder if she still had a soul. She felt like a shell, she as though made of porcelain, flawless in everyone's eyes.

Just once she wanted someone to look at her. Hinata. No Hyuga, no money no clan, just plain Hinata and still love her for it.

She walked to her dresser and took up the picture of her team sadly while touching Kiba's face. She put it down and looked at the other drawing there that she had drawn solely for herself. It was a picture of what she would have like her wedding to be like.

Hinata had simply called it A_ Happy Ending. _She was tired of hearing 'Happily Ever After' and decided to make her own title; her own destiny as she wanted it to be.

Hyuga got married under a canopy on the Hyuga compound, but Hinata wanted her wedding to be in the garden in the open air so that she would be free. Her drawing showed every detailed flower in the garden and the brilliant green of the trees and the golden sun so bright, it masked their faces, marring the identity of them.

Maybe Hinata really did not know who she was supposed to marry. Maybe her own face was not shown because she knew her face would not have a smile.

She took up the team photo and walked over to a bag in the corner of her room that she had not used since she went on missions once upon a time.

Emptying the bag, she looked at the photo once more then she put the letter in the bottom of the bag and then put the photo on top of it before neatly packing everything she needed. She looked at the necklace Kiba gave her before she left and decided to sell it to get more money.

She never liked it anyways.

It was time she got back what she wanted. Her soul, her spirit… pride.

But first she would have to find Sasuke Uchiha. She hoped he had not left yet and soon panicked took over.

But no, she could not have that. Sasuke Uchiha was the key to getting to Suna and she could not let the opportunity pass her by. Hinata was sure he would not turn down her offer; he could simply not refuse it.

After she was packing, Hinata took out a sheet of paper and sat on her bed. She'd leave the letter where her father or sister would find it or Neji.

_Otou-san, Nee-chan,_

_I'm going to Suna to kill Kiba so I hope you don't mind. I'll explain everything when I get back._

_Hinata._

She just hoped they wouldn't take her seriously about the killing part_._

* * *

**_And there you are the 2nd chapter. Thank you all who have reviewed the first chapter and gave me encouragement to continue. I hope you didn't think Hinata was killing Kiba yet._**

**_Read Hinata the Vamp and Princess Hina if you have not done so yet._**

**_Until next week…_**

**_Ja_****_ ne!_**

**_Please review, I like it when you do!_**


	3. Males!

**_Here is the third chapter!_**

**_Excuse any errors _**

**_R&R!!_**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Males!**

**--**

"Did you find out who was snooping around in your business?"

Sasuke Uchiha wrapped his hands with bandages as he glared at his best friend, Naruto Uzumaki, who was a very talented ninja but like to gossip even worst than the girls in the village.

"Iie," said Sasuke irritated. "I don't care who's been in my business or why either." He then started packing his things in his pack for the mission.

"I stopped caring about what people think of me a very long time ago," said Sasuke. "And I thought you didn't either. What those people at ANBU headquarters think of me doesn't bother me."

Sasuke had graduated from the academy years ago and was now trying to be an ANBU captain. He had not been ANBU material at first because of his history of being a missing Nin for a few years. Even after Naruto brought him back and he had proven he was not going to leave the village again, he was not accepted yet, so the village council said.

This mission of getting rare articles from a secluded oasis in Suna would grant him captain and his own team so there was no messing up.

"Do you think it was Kiba poking around again?" asked Naruto.

"Does it matter?" asked Sasuke tossing Naruto some ropes. Sweat rolled down his face from being in the hot sun and he wiped it off with the back of his hand. "Undo those knots for me because I don't have the time, we're behind schedule."

"Hai," said Naruto and he furiously worked the knots of the ropes that they would probably need.

While he was doing that, Sasuke got all the supplies together and out of frustration, Naruto took out a kunai and sliced the rope, making Sasuke wince. He then had to stop himself from telling Naruto to be careful with the tent ropes because there was not enough money to replace the tents. They were barely making it as it was.

Naruto turned after putting away his kunai. "You know _they _won't care if you find anything in Suna," he said.

_They _were the village council who decided who got what rank missions and decided if they were a failed mission or not and who had completed.

Sasuke had already had an argument with them, been rejected and dismissed before he could even open his mouth to protest. His missions were not seen as important even though he had risked his life on many of them.

"I'm not going to Suna with the plan of proving anything to them, Naruto," said Sasuke. "I don't care if what I find makes me an ANBU captain anymore or I'd be no better than them."

"I guess so," Naruto agreed.

"I'm going to Suna to complete my mission and do my job, because what the council thinks means nothing to me."

"Oh really?" asked Naruto coiling the ropes. "Well you're a better person than I am, Sasuke because I'm going to Suna with a plan and that's to complete finding whatever the hell it is they want so I can rub it in their faces. Wouldn't it be great to see the look on their faces when we, the outcasts, find what they never could? You've gotta admit it, Sasuke." Naruto finished with a grin.

If what Naruto had said wasn't what he was thinking too, Sasuke would have laughed.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Sasuke refused to answer Naruto. He could not make this mission more personal than it already was for the sake of the mission.

"The council could have at least heard you out about what you found," Naruto said.

"I don't care."

The truth was that Sasuke _did _care even more than Naruto that the council had shot down his completed missions that he had worked so hard to finish and it greatly annoyed him that they gave permission to Kiba Inuzuka for him to go to Suna before him. The man liked his dog better than anything else and paid more attention to his looks now than his work all because of who he was marrying.

Sasuke would be surprised to find under Kiba's nails dirty now. He had no idea what Kiba was doing in Suna all this time; probably sitting on his ass ordering his team to do all the work with his new found Hyuga authority.

"They should have given you permission," Naruto ground out as he continued to coil up the ropes and fold the tent canvass and Sasuke had to wonder if he was that easy to read.

He did not answer and let it slide again because it would do no good to brood over it when he did it enough already. "I think we're missing a rope for one of the hammocks," Naruto told him. "But who'll realize until we put them up."

Sasuke sighed. "Whatever."

"It'll be amazing if we get everything ready by tomorrow," said Naruto.

Sasuke knew he wasn't joking about it. Looking at the coils of rope, canvass and hammocks, Sasuke had to wonder why he needed as many as he did. With his bad luck lately, he wouldn't be surprised if all of the supplies ran out and the tents and hammocks dry rotted, forcing them to crawl back to Konoha on their all fours.

Beggars didn't have a choice; be choosers. Sasuke walked over to where he had tossed his ANBU armor over a tree stump and draped it over his shoulders.

"I'm going for the food supplies."

"Send Fatty," Naruto called after him. "He knows where to go."

"No, he's saying goodbye to his girl, Ino," said Sasuke. "And everyone else has something to do so I'll go."

Sasuke did not even bother putting on his black cowl inside and just left the armor open, not caring to zip it up. Half of ANBU when off duty wore their armor open on a hot day like today.

The sun was broiling hot and Sasuke was not any cooler with the armor open, not even for his name sake. All that was missing was the Devil because he doubted even the sinners would have wanted to be in Konoha and Sasuke did not even want to imagine what Suna was like right now.

"I'll set up everything while you're gone then," Naruto offered.

"Hai, I'll be back," said Sasuke walking away. "Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone."

Naruto was that kind of person, always getting into trouble for a prank or because of a disagreement. He had the world on his shoulders being a container but Sasuke could not have a better friend and team mate at his side for the mission.

"Would I do that?" Naruto mocked as he looked up at the sky squinting. "Damn! This sun is too hot."

Sasuke looked at all the supplies and equipment and his heart beat sped up with excitement. He was going to complete this without fail.

As soon as all the tents were folded and the ropes were coiled, Sasuke made one final inspection. He couldn't wait to be away from the glares of the villagers and the council and other ANBU's snide remarks.

This was his chance to prove he was back in Konoha to stay- until he got wind of his brother's whereabouts and be ANBU captain to make everyone eat their words. Who cared about Kiba Inuzuka and his high and mighty father-in-law?

Sasuke felt pride in himself for not allowing anyone to ruin his plans and it certainly showed in his stride as he left to get the food supplies. Nothing would stop him when he had Kami on his side.

* * *

No one really talked about Sasuke Uchiha, but from what she had gathered, he was one not to be messed with. He was the son of the Uchiha leader and brother of an S class missing Nin. From what she heard, his parents had left him money, but since he had to live off of it from the time of their death, it was nearly gone.

From the sound of it, he spent most of what was left on buying supplies for the mission he was going on. She also heard that he was the best friend of Naruto Uzumaki, one of the most reckless ninjas in Konoha.

Hinata didn't give a frig if Naruto was a demon himself, nor did she care who Sasuke Uchiha associated with or if he had been a traitor before because all she wanted was to join him on his mission. Sasuke Uchiha was of no concern to her other than that, neither was any other man.

She hated all of them, everyone one of the males and damned them to hell.

Sasuke's team was supposed to leave either today or tomorrow; Hinata just hoped she wouldn't get left behind. She already had all of her stuff with her incase Sasuke thought to say no to her and even if he did, she had come prepared to use some _persuasion_ to get him to let her go with his team.

Hinata even opened an account for Sasuke and put a hefty sum of money in it and walked with more should he object. After all, she was heir for nothing, she learned from her father how to negotiate quite well.

She would offer him just enough and no more than that. It was a good plan; he needed the money from what the letter said and she had it. He just couldn't refuse because she could not afford him to. As far as she saw it, it was a mutual benefit for the both of them.

Hinata left her three bags with Neji a little way from the gate and walked around, trying to find where Sasuke Uchiha's team was and she was glad she did. Even Konoha was a peaceful village, that didn't mean there weren't thieves and robbers around.

As if to prove her point, Hinata felt a tugging on the small purse she was carrying and looked down to see a little girl. Oh no, this purse had way too much money in it and so she yanked her hand away from the child, causing the girl to fall back on her behind.

Hinata did not mean to be so cruel, but the little girl looked up at her in fear and bolted from her in a flash before she could do anything. Either way, she still did not appreciate anyone tugging at what was hers, the child should have asked.

Looking down, Hinata saw she dropped the piece of paper she was given by a villager that was to pinpoint where Sasuke's team usually met.

When she did she looked at the directions again to see she was nearby and saw a man passing her way.

"Ne, excuse me," she said, trying to get his attention but the man walked right past her, not even looking back as though he was in a great hurry and all Hinata could do was stare at his back.

Hinata was not the kind of person to get offended, but she'd never seen someone so outwardly unmannerly. Lifting her kimono, Hinata quickly walked after him to tell him a piece of her mind for such rudeness. She had simply called to him to ask a simple question and he just ignored her.

"Oi!" she called, but the man just walked along at his fast pace.

Frustrated and deciding not to bother, Hinata turned around to stomp away when she hit smack into something solid that she was sure was not there before and she felt that she hit her cheek on a chin.

"Itai!" she cried and almost fell back when strong arms held her steady and it was definitely male by the feel of muscles.

"Eep!" Oh it was definitely male alright.

His ANBU armor was undone and he wore no cowl inside, that was the first thing she noticed. Hinata blinked and then was caught up at staring at a very toned, muscular chest, skin tanned by the sun as though he had been in the sun for hours and suddenly, the heat stifled her.

"_Oh Kami!_" she said more to herself than anything.

Hinata just stood there completely stunned rubbing her cheek bone with one hand while she held the piece of paper with directions in the other.

"Hn."

"G-gomen," Hinata stuttered, not even looking up at his face because she was transfixed at the sight of his biceps.

She had to wonder if people were allowed to walk around like that without being charged. Glancing up at him with flaming cheeks, Hinata saw the darkest eyes she'd ever seen, onyx eyes that held pure amusement.

It was already a hot day and the silk kimono made it worse, she could not find where Sasuke Uchiha and his team were meeting, a child nearly robbed her and now this man was highly amused that she had bumped into him for not minding her business. She was not in the mood, but it _was _her fault.

She knew she must have looked like a giddy little girl, but not even her father walked around like that. Not even Neji unless it was late at night or when he was sleeping and she made a point to avoid him out of modesty.

Completely flustered, Hinata looked up at him, hating him for being a male, damn the species. He held her still as his gaze flickered down to hers then to where her hand was…on his bare chest. She could now see the full smirk he produced and blushed even more.

"Gomen!" she squeaked and tried to free herself of his arms. "Do you mind?" she asked.

"No, not really," he answered without any hint of caring. "It was no problem at all." He said smirking even more wickedly.

Hinata blushed furiously and she was so angry at her situation her tongue tied. Damn all males!

"I can you are certainly no gentleman," said Hinata with an angry pout.

"I never said I was," he said with a mocking voice.

Hinata stepped back from him, trying to regain her lost composure but somehow the distance was not enough.

"I don't think you should be walking around like that," said Hinata seething at him. She was never this kind of person but he brought out the worst very easily. "There should be a law against exposing yourself."

"Oh really, by who? I highly doubt anyone would care about my 'state of undress,'" the man said with arched eyebrows and irritating her even more.

Never in Hinata's life had she instantly hated someone like she did this extremely rude person. He grated her nerves with his bluntness and devious smirks.

"You really think you're funny?" asked Hinata with narrowed eyes.

"Actually, I don't," he said. "But if you find it amusing, I can't help that." And his eyes said it all even if his face was mostly expressionless, he was laughing at her. Hinata wanted nothing more than to juuken him right in the face and stun the look of his face

"You are rude," Hinata accused.

"And you are blushing," the man said. "You are Hyuga, right? What's your name?"

"That's none of your business," Hinata said. "And I'm not blushing." But even as she denied it, she could feel the rising hest and tingling in her cheeks. "I don't even know why I'm talking to you; I have to be somewhere else."

She did not even bother to ask him for directions, she just needed to get away from him. Hinata tried to go around him, but he went the same way and out of instinct, they both went the other way. Not being able to bare his presence any longer, Hinata touched him to keep him steady for her to pass.

"Gomen, but I need to go," she said, but it was then that she realized she was once again touching his bare chest again and flinched away as though scorched and caused a light 'hn' of a chuckle from him.

Hinata pushed past him, not even looking back at the man even though she could still hear the soft chuckle from him. She would be very glad if she never saw him again and even that seemed to be too soon. Rude, arrogant being.

She did not care if he had the most beautiful dark eyes she had ever seen or the most entrancing lips and features. He was too blunt for her liking and too mocking as well. Her cheeks flared at the mere memory of when his gaze met hers.

"Hyuga!" she heard him call, but Hinata refused to look his way after he had already ruined her day and sped up her pace as did the rude person whose attention she was trying to catch earlier as she clutched her purse tighter… her purse? Where was it?

She turned around quickly, her breath hitched to realize she no longer held the purse that had all her money in it, only to see the same man, holding up her purse with two fingers and he was smirking.

"Gomen, but you dropped something," he called from his spot.

Hinata marched right over to him and snatched her purse, stomping away to leave him staring at her with those deep, dark eyes.

All men were the same. Arrogant and teasing the whole lot of them. She had no idea why Kiba was sent down to Suna to find out ancient things about ninjas. All he had to do was look around him, because men certainly had not changed or progressed that far.

* * *

**_And that is the end of the third chapter. On I go to start writing _****Princess Hina****_._**

**_It seems readers and writers have fallen off a cliff or something. There are fewer updates and fewer reviews than usual these past two weeks. I don't know, maybe it's because of exams or something but if it is good luck._**

**_If you have not read _****Hinata the Vamp****_ or _****Princess Hina****_, please do so I think they're pretty good from the reviews they have._**

**_Until next week…_**

**_Ja_****_ ne!_**

**_Please review, I love it when you do!_**


	4. Negotiation

**_Here's the fourth chapter, mina! I hope you like it._**

**_Excuse any errors._**

**_R&R!!_**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Negotiation **

...

Hinata walked around the area until she found the spot where she was directed and could hardly believe this was the place. The ropes were slightly frayed and the canvass for the tents needed washing, the stakes either full of splinters or rusty. There were some ANBU there as well checking the supplies.

"Ano… ohayo," she said to a man there, although he looked somewhat familiar. "I'm looking for Sasuke Uchiha."

The blond turned around to reply but all words failed him when he looked at her as though struck dumb by Hinata's presence. She could hardly believe she caused such a reaction from anyone because she did not think she was that pretty. Hinata decided it must have been the kimono she was wearing or something because he was dressed in ANBU armor with his porcelain mask hanging on to his head. Maybe he was not accustomed to such a soft spoken person.

Hinata stepped towards him carefully. Even though she was no longer a shinobi, she still knew how to defend herself but she tried to look as collected as possible because if she had to travel with him, she would have to trust him too. But how could she when he had not answered her yet?

"Ohayo," she repeated. Maybe he couldn't understand her and was a transfer from another village of something. From the looks of his tan, maybe he was from Suna and Uchiha-san needed a guide or something. "I'm looking for Sasuke Uchiha," said Hinata slowly.

"He isn't here," he said, not sounding out of place at all except he was a bit louder than most.

"Hai! You're from Konoha, right?" she said and the man gave her an amused look.

Smiling, Hinata approached him. "Do you know where I can find him?" she asked.

"Sasuke?"

Hinata nodded. "Hai, Uchiha-san." He had not even stood up to greet her but Hinata excused his obvious lack of manners, thinking it must run through the entire ANBU and she held out her hand to him. "I'm Hinata Hyuga. I'd like to talk to him about some business."

The man blinked at her several times. "Did you say Hyuga?"

Hinata smiled and nodded even though he looked slightly wary of her now. "Damn!" He stood up and shook her hand. "Gomen for not having much manners, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you!"

Hinata beamed at him, faintly remembering his name. "Nice to meet you too," she said.

"Sasuke-teme isn't here, but he might be back soon if you want to wait," he said and held out his hand to probably motion for her to sit, but there was no where Hinata could bring herself to sit.

"It's okay, I'll stand," she said. It was not that she was a snob or anything, but there really was no where she could sit unless it was on the floor on the tree stump nearby.

"I know around here doesn't look too good," Naruto said, but it was not really an apology because there was some pride in his voice. "The tents and stuff are second hand and stuff but everything worked out pretty well," he told her and he clearly believed it.

Hinata tried her best not to appear as a snotty person and smiled. "Yes it seems so," she said and decided Uzumaki-san had to be very blind.

He continued packing the stakes and Hinata watched him until she heard a male voice.

"Are you done yet?" the voice asked and a pack was thrown before her to the blond.

"That was fast," said Uzumaki-san, catching the pack.

Hinata gasped when she turned around, seeing the owner the familiar voice.

"Fatty had already packed it, even though I had to stop him from eating some of it."

That's good… or is it?" Uzumaki-san said sheepishly.

"You!" Hinata exclaimed, recognizing the man and he looked her way.

"You," he said with a smirk.

Looking back and forth between the two, Uzumaki-san had an amused expression on his face. "Have you two met before or something?"

Hinata wished she could wipe that smirk off the man's face. "What are you doing here?" she asked side-stepping towards Uzumaki-san unconsciously.

He did not even bother to answer her question, but answered the other man instead. "Hai, I had the pleasure or meeting her."

"I'm not quite sure it was a pleasure meeting you," Hinata said indignantly. "I see you haven't even bothered to put on some clothes."

The man looked her up and down with boredom. "And I see you're still acting like a prissy little rich girl. At least you still have that thing you dropped earlier."

"Which is of no concern to you," said Hinata, turning to Uzumaki-san. "I don't think you want someone like him as a friend, he could have stolen my money."

Uzumaki-san laughed and looked at the man. "You tried to steal her money?"

"What do you think?" the man asked.

"I'd watch myself around him if I were you," Hinata warned Uzumaki-san, but he just laughed some more as though the situation was quite hilarious.

"You're not the first to complain about his manners," he said through a grin, but Hinata really could not grasp what he found so funny and felt her cheeks burn.

She was going to leave. Hinata couldn't stay there if it meant even looking at that man. He had zipped up the armor but had not bothered to zip it all the way and her eyes could not help but dart downwards every few seconds. His smug smirk and dark pools for eyes were far too knowing for Hinata's liking, as though she knew him from somewhere.

"I'll just wait for Uchiha-san somewhere else," said Hinata and she lifted her kimono to go when Uzumaki-san burst out laughing. She was sure that these two men were the rudest kind of people she ever met.

"Nani?!" she asked with a slightly raised voice. "I don't see what's so funny. I'm going to tell Uchiha-san about the kind of people he has on his team as soon as I meet him."

As soon as Hinata said that, Uzumaki-san dropped to the ground on his knees, bending over with laughter and Hinata felt her face flush at his antics. "Oh Kami!" he breathed. "Gomen… demo gomen! It's too funny!"

Hinata could only look down at him and wonder why he had suddenly turned into quite the fool, down on his knees laughing like a lunatic.

"Nani? I don't see what is so amusing," Hinata said glaring down at him.

"Gomen, you just did," Uzumaki-san said through more raucous laughing.

Hinata really did not understand what he was trying to say. "What do you mean I just did? What did I do?"

But there was no response from the weakened ticklish Uzumaki-san.

"What he means is that you should look behind you, Hyuga-sama," said the voice at her back. "_I'm _Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

She froze at the introduction and turned slowly. "_You_?_ You're_ Sasuke Uchiha?" She looked at him in disbelief and Sasuke nearly rolled his eyes. Who else was she expecting? Maybe she _was _just a spoiled girl after all since she was obviously the part of the Hyuga clan. She did not even recognize any of them and he thought she had a crush on Naruto back at the academy years ago. Then, again, Naruto did not seem to recognize her either.

Whatever, she clearly wanted to see him for a reason and he did not care what it was, she was not getting it. Even if she was the cutest girl he had seen in awhile and the rosiest lips he ever got into an argument and trade insults with.

"Hai, I'm the person you're looking for," he said and saw all the emotions take flight across her face. The disbelief, uncertainty, loathe and then the smugness. He was curious why she would be that way but decided to wait for her to speak first.

She sighed. "I see."

Naruto settled down but he still had his usual grin painted on his face as if taunting Sasuke. He knew him too well.

"I suppose since we have not met under the best circumstances," she started. "I should just get to the point."

_'Really now?' _

"I'm Hinata Hyuga," she stated and stepped forward, extending her hand. Sasuke looked over her shoulder to see Naruto with a raised eyebrow and he shrugged his shoulders as well, clearly not knowing what was going on.

"Hinata Hyuga you say?" he asked after a moment, looking at the hand that she still had outstretched.

"Hai," she confirmed. "My father is Hiashi Hyuga." And her lavender eyes sparkled with challenge.

Sasuke wanted to turn his back to her and walk away after saying a few chosen words to her cute face or maybe pick her up and drop her gate on her pert little behind. He never thought he would see a girl to grab his interests as she had as she walked away earlier, swaying her hips unintentionally as she stormed away with all the confidence he was sure she did not have when she was at the academy.

He almost burst out laughing when he saw the look on her face when she realized she had dropped the purse or whatever it was she was holding on to for dear life. _'Spunky one, isn't she?'_

Sasuke took her hand in a handshake, hesitantly. "What a pleasure," he said lacing his words with sarcasm. It was then that he felt his body stir at the feeling of her soft hands that clutched that thing that was so precious to her.

A slightly revised vision came to mind of what else she could be grasping at and pulled his hand away. He was not sure what was going on with his control, but he did not like it one bit. He preferred to choose who he was attracted to and he did not like the idea of it being her.

_'Arrogant little-'_

"I would like to pay to travel with you on your…," she looked around at the second hand supplies and equipment. "… mission."

The look on her face said it all. After he had spent most of what money he had left, the she was, looking down her nose at all his efforts. "Would you now?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

He did not need any distractions on his missions, especially not a woman. He'd been leaping for joy in his mind when his other teammate decided to stay at the hospital sometime before he joined ANBU.

"Yes I would and I can pay you a solid sum of money if you let me accompany you," she replied, cradling the purse carefully.

"Can you?" Sasuke asked again. "What the hell for? Me and my team are not bodyguards and we're not going on a scenic tour."

"Uchiha-san," she said. "There's no need to be so rude and the way you look, I surely would not have made such a mistake."

"Iie, you can't come with me," Sasuke said, dismissively without even waiting to hear anything else and turned and walked away, leaving her with Naruto who had not said a word yet.

He did not want her anywhere near him and that was that. Sasuke could tell that she was going to be trouble and if he wanted to complete his mission, she would have to stay very far away from him.

"Nani?! You can't say no," she told him and he could tell she was trying not to raise her voice. "You haven't heard my offer yet."

"Oh I've heard it and I can say no," he told her and walked away once more to sit on the tree stump.

He heard Naruto laughing again and tried his hardest not to curse when the scorching sun was blot out by her shadow and glanced up at her but regretted it the second after the sight of her chest heaving above his face.

"I'll give you three hundred thousand yen," she said. "Three hundred thousand yen!"

"Iie."

He was not taking her and that thought reeled through his mind. She had some nerve to ask him for help when her fiancé got all the permission he wanted and her father paid for his every whim. He wanted nothing to do with any of them.

"Five hundred thousand yen then?"

Sasuke looked away. "I don't need your money, Hyuga-sama."

He got up and walked away from her once again and heard a fumbling and figured she had nearly tripped over a root. "Itai!"

"Watch your step," he warned her, knowing it was too late anyway and kept walking. He couldn't help but let a small grin grace his face when he heard her mutter a curse he knew she was not supposed to know.

"Demo… you need the money," she countered determinedly. "Wait, please!"

Why the hell should he? She was insulting him every time she opened those lips of hers. Her father was apart of the council now and he nor the council had listened to what he had to say and he did not give a damn what his daughter had to say. But his curiosity was getting the best of him.

"I really need to go with you, I'm desperate!"

He stopped and looked back at her. "Desperate?" he asked. He was sure he would never her that word come from someone like her.

"Hai," she said and Sasuke turned fully to see her rosy cheeks and piercing eyes and found that he liked the sight and she rubbed her forehead as though he had hit her head somewhere.

"You have a bump on you forehead," he said.

Her hand that was rubbing the area flattened out on her forehead covering it. "I bumped my head this morning," she said. "Thanks so much for pointing that out."

Why did she want to go with him anyway? She was so flustered trying to get him to let her join him- desperate as she had put it. Why had she chosen to go with him when there were probably other teams going to Suna?

"I think that bump is going to bruise, it seems you hit your head pretty hard," he taunted, thinking she surely must have been vain if she was so beautiful and the lips she bit only made him wonder what they tasted like. "A nice purple bruise maybe."

"That's really uncalled for, Uchiha-san!" she said blushing even more than she was and Sasuke was sure that she probably wanted to tell him some of the worst things that came to her mind at the moment from the glare she had, but she held it in trying to keep herself calm. She couldn't hide the iciness in her eyes though and he was sure if he was not icy himself, he would have faltered just a bit. She really was desperate though.

"Why?" he asked her. "Why _my_ team, Hyuga-sama?"

"Why?" she echoed confusedly.

"Hai, that's what I'm asking you… why?"

She faltered. "A-ano," she stammered. "Why n-not?"

He had heard enough. Sasuke turned and started to walk away once more.

"Because you're going to Suna, aren't you?" she asked his back and sounded more desperate than she might not have liked.

Sasuke had a slight inkling that maybe Kiba had sent her to spy on him and he would not put it past him either. Someone had been checking up on him and he was sure it was Kiba since he trailed him to get all the missions he went on and stole all of his reports as he did with almost everyone else.

He stopped again, looking back. "It's no secret that I'm going to Suna, Hyuga-sama."

"I know that, demo… you don't understand," she pleaded, looking pitiful with her hand still on her forehead. "I have to go with you!"

"You _have_ to?"

"Hai! Y-you see, I miss Kiba so much and I really want t-to see him. I don't know what I'd do if I don't see him."

Irritation welled up in Sasuke and his stomach churned. The last thing he needed was a little rich princess with him just because she was love sick, especially when the person she was pining over was not one of Sasuke's favorite people- if he had any.

Kiba was a part of his team when he first joined ANBU and was in on everything he did and all of his mission reports and research. Sasuke was working towards being an ANBU captain since they were working under a higher ANBU and was just about to get it with all the completed missions and information he had. But Kiba got to them first and with the aid of Hiashi Hyuga, he got the grants whenever he wanted and used Sasuke's information, twisting the reports in his own word and turning everything against Sasuke and for his own gain.

Before Kiba interfered, Sasuke's reports were said to be 'bold and well set out, very interesting' and the council thought he was quite good with words. After Kiba came around, he was considered the traitor once more and looked upon as though he blasphemed in the worst way and they said he just wanted attention. Obviously, Kiba had said something to turn the council against him like that. Son of a bitch. The funny was that Sasuke did not know if he meant that literally or not.

He took out tidbits of Sasuke's information from his missions and used them against him and used everything else as his own, claiming to have found it out.

"I'll give you eight hundred thousand yen," she exclaimed and pushed the purse at him. "I have three hundred thousand yen right here!"

He could see now why she was so protective of the thing; it was filled with money… bribe money.

"I've even opened an account in your name already with two hundred thousand yen," she continued. "And I can deposit the rest anytime you want, even right now."

_'Damn her.'_

It seemed everyone knew except this little doll standing in front of him, that Kiba was a trickster and was using his missions as a mere convenience. He did not really take his missions as seriously as he should have the same way as he looked at his fiancé. Sasuke went on many missions with Kiba and he was quite the player, finding some woman to bring back to his tent whenever he could and when he was not doing that, he was goofing around with his dog, Akamaru.

Sasuke actually felt sorry for her. Kiba never spoke about her when he was on missions with him which led Sasuke to believe he was probably only after her money. That was no surprise to him after seeing the way she tossed it at him and it really bugged Sasuke when he had just about hit rock bottom just to go to Suna. He had to scrounge every spare cent he had to get everything he needed and most of the other ANBU that were going with him, had volunteered because they wanted to shut up the council as well.

"Let me get this straight," said Sasuke. "You want to pay me to take you to Suna just because you miss your boyfriend?"

Sasuke was not sure if it was really resentment and anger he saw in her eyes but it passed so quickly, he could not tell.

"Hai."

"Iie! That's ridiculous," Sasuke deadpanned. "Ask your father to hire someone to take you." And with that being said, he dismissed the whole thing once and for all while muttering about people throwing money away.

"You don't understand!" she cried. "My father wouldn't let me go."

Sasuke turned around again for the umpteenth time and donned her with a glare, hoping to scare her away. In all honesty, he could not take it anymore and would soon just tell her yes, drag her to a nearby tent and seduce all of that arrogance she had straight from her mind.

He would not mind either, even though he told himself it would be to get back at her dog-minded fiancé. Sasuke quickly wiped the notion from his head before he walked up to her and kissed her right there, because he was not one to hesitate and he was not a gentleman. He was raised by a respectable clan until he was eight and he had forgotten all about manners and proper words after becoming a ninja. Sasuke and Naruto were the same when it came to being rude and taking what they wanted without caring.

"Maybe your father isn't just hiding behind his title after all," said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Nani!"

"Prissy, pampered little princess, you should listen to what your father tells you," he continued as he walked into one of the tents that were set up.

She paused for a moment. "That wasn't a very nice thing to say," she reproached and Sasuke stood there just staring at her in disbelief and had to stop himself from grabbing her and kissing her senseless to teach a lesson about following strangers in secluded areas.

She stood there facing him without backing down and without fear and Sasuke had to admit that she was either really dumb or really desperate… the kind of desperate that made you extremely stupid. She then touched his arm in a silent plea before speaking. "Uchiha-san, you don't understand how much this means to me. I really must go to Suna."

Sasuke's heart almost stopped when he saw the look in her eyes and damned Kiba to hell because he did not deserve such a girl.

"I w-will give you ten hundred thousand yen," she offered and Sasuke knew that was her final offer when he saw the desperation and the fear of him saying no again. "I must go to Suna, Uchiha-san. This is really important and I don't think I've ever begged for anything in my life except for right now. I swear I'll do anything if you just let me come with you."

_'No dammit!'_

But if she wanted to rough it out for two weeks in the deep dark forest and the scorching hot sun and sand to get to Suna, who was he to stop her? Sasuke was strong-headed and stubborn but he was not foolish. He knew he could use the money and the other ANBU could use some kind of pay for going with him other than the money they would get for the mission…

_'No.'_

"Alright, I'll let you come with me and my team," grumbled Sasuke and muttered a curse for not listening to his mind.

Her eyes shined and sparkled with glee and with the sun, they looked much warmer than the usual icy orbs. "Oh Kami! Did you really say yes?" she exclaimed and beamed at him.

Sasuke knew he was going to regret this but he'd be damned to hell if he would let her cheerfulness dampen his sour mood. "Be here at four-thirty P.M and be ready and packed or we will leave you behind."

She shrieked loudly, rivaling his past teammate and Sasuke winced at the noise, and then she launched herself at him with a hug.

The feel of her so close to him sent an electric jolt through him. Sasuke just stood still and let her hold him, not daring to touch her in fear he would do something his mind would not be able to keep up with.

"I'm already packed and ready to go when you are!" she said, still hugging him and was doing some kind of victory dance against him and nearly choked him in the process. She was definitely bolder than she was a long time ago. "Arigatou, Uchiha-san! I swear you won't regret this, I promise!"

He already regretted it.

With every little movement, he could feel her nipples through the kimono and the sensation was almost too much to bear to know that she was not wearing any bandages. Sasuke looked away, trying his hardest to think about anything else other than the torture he was going through and held his breath to perhaps stop his mind from thinking about how she smelled so delicious and the warmth of her breath. But most of all, he was trying not to think about the burst of life in his pants and looked through the tent's crevice to see Naruto looking back at him, grinning devilishly.

It was going to be a long trip to Suna.

* * *

**_And there is the fourth chapter people! I really like this and I hope you liked it too. As you can see, this fic's rating has officially gone up to M and I'm sure you know why. _**

**_If you have not read Princess Hina or Hinata the Vamp, try them I don't think you'll be disappointed._**

**_Until next week…_**

**_Ja_****_ ne!_**

**_Please review, I love it when you do!_**


	5. A Note From Fatty

**_And here is the fifth chapter of A Happy Ending! I hope you like it. In this fic, people from other countries don't understand each other. It's like those from Konoha speak Japanese and the others speak different versions of it and stuff I guess._**

**_Excuse any errors and don't forget to R&R!!_**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Note From Fatty  
**

--

Great! Just great!

Sasuke was not very happy this morning. In fact, he was pissed. He had just come from the council and to his utter surprise, they had changed their plans and he was not bound for Suna after all. The council said there was glitch in the information and the findings were in a small area just outside a village on the outskirts of the land hidden in the mist. It was not that that had him in rut, it was the fact that they informed Kiba, courtesy of Hiashi Hyuuga, of this _minor _detail first so that meant that Kiba would get there before him.

And even _that _was not even all! In order to get there, he had to buy a vessel and he had to use some of the money Hyuga-san had given to him and the ship was surely a beaten up pile of wood that was barely floating. It reminded him of an old relic from ancient times and believe it not, he did not doubt it was.

All of the equipment had to be moved to the ship and everything had to be redone. He had to take back some of the tents and buy proper materials for the boat to make the sails and such. He just hoped it paid off in the end and he would be okay. At least he still had money left and was glad he allowed that Hyuuga to join him or he would have been dirt poor by now.

* * *

It was going to be and endless journey to the Mist. The Mist. She had not been expecting that and now three days later, here she was on a secret harbor of Konoha. She heard the mission was changed and Kiba and Sasuke were now to go there to some remote little area hidden in the Mist somewhere to collect artifacts and information that they thought was Suna. Pity, she was really looking forward to going to Suna and it was so sudden that it was a good thing that Sasuke and his team- now crew- had not left yet.

Hinata lugged what Sasuke allowed her to bring down one ladder and up another one. She looked up through the netting at the clear blue shy and off- white sails and wondered why she could not have just removed the netting and tossed her luggage rather than tow it up and down ladders.

_Uchiha-san _had not even bothered to help her and simply carried on with his work of getting everything ready so he could leave as soon as possible and to tell the truth, Hinata was almost grateful that he had refused to let her bring more than the three bags she had now because of the longer journey… almost.

He even chose to put her in a tiny cabin near his own that was barely big enough for her to sleep in. She could not even stand up straight in the room or wash herself in it and do the necessary. She felt like a prisoner and though she was not one to complain, she felt as though she certainly paid him too much money to have to live this way for the next couple of weeks.

The bathroom, Hinata did not even want to think about it, was absolutely awful. It was just a little room with two donut shaped seats that hung out over the side of the _ship._

What did they expect her to do? Raise up her kimono and sprinkle the little fishies? The very thought made her cringe and she had to wonder if men had no decency left in them.

Hinata was not a sore person though. She was determined to make the best of what she had and not complain. She even tried to whistle as she told herself she would suck it up and let Uchiha-san know that taking her with them was not a mistake and she was not as spoiled as he thought she was. _That _and the fact that they were not that far from shore and she would not put it past the brute throw her overboard and make her swim back to shore. Oh how she hated him.

Instead of steaming up, Hinata whistled some more as she tried to made her room more suitable for her living in as she could. She could not quite manage to whistle well enough though, since she never really learned how to even though Kiba had tried to teach her when they were younger. It was not ladylike to do such things as whistle; it was very unbecoming and improper, and of course Hyuuga never did anything of the sort.

Remembering the man who put her in this mess to begin with, Hinata went and took out Kiba's picture and put it on a small shelf next to her bed.

It was definitely not because she missed him so much that she could not live without seeing his face, but because the picture was a reminder of why she was going through all of this; it was reminding her of her own mission- and she had the letter in the back of it as well and she did not want it anywhere out of her sight.

She was going to get satisfaction for what he did to her if it was the last thing she did. Kiba was a rotten dog-faced animal and she wasn't going to rest until she told him exactly what was on her mind, not until she saw the look on his face when she told him the engagement was over and there would be no more Hyuuga money for him to flitter away. She had thought he was a good man, seeing that she knew him from the time they were young, but she was wrong.

The urge to draw came over her and Hinata got her pencil and a sheet of paper from her pad in her bag. The pad of papers was like another limb to Hinata and she tried to carry it everywhere.

Hinata sat back on the tiniest cot she had ever seen and began to draw.

With all of her heart, she had been hoping Kiba would love her… just like her grandfather loved her grandmother. Her own parents had merely tolerated each other; not lovers or partners at all, but companions held together by obligation. They had travelled when she was younger, but whenever they got back from their missions together, they told her very different versions of their experience as though they kept away from each other.

Hinata sighed at the thought, but she did not blame her mother at all. Her father had always been dictatorial. As their only child, Hinata had been expected to behave as an adult from the time she learned to walk and talk. Her father had allowed nothing less.

Her mother was a quiet person, but she was not happy for as long as Hinata could remember and she seemed to be constantly trying to live up to her father's expectations. Hinata wanted to believe that her mother would approve of what she was doing, wanted to believe she would be very proud of her bravery. Surely, if she was alive, she would understand even though she would not entire allow her to outwardly show it.

Never had she seen her mother say a word against her father and Hinata thought it was rather sad that because her mother loved her father so much, she lost her own spirit, the very thing Hinata was going to get back from Kiba. But somewhere in her heart, she could feel her mother's touch and see her secret smile and nod of encouragement.

Taking a break from her sketching, Hinata glanced at her fiancé's picture and allowed herself a moment sorrow for both of their losses.

She wouldn't mind being alone. There would be no one to tell her what to do, but when she really thought about it, she was already alone as much as she would have liked to deny it. With a sad smile, Hinata remembered when she used to sneak away to play with the boys outside because there were no girls around who were allowed to play with her, they were supposed to be ladies. Her father was beyond furious, but those were the only times when Hinata felt a connection with other people. At the time she wished she had a sibling, but when she got her wish, she lost her mother and even then, she rarely talked to her sister because of the long lasting grudge she held at the time.

All her life she just wanted someone she could relate with and share secrets with and she missed that so much, even though it was barely there to begin with. Deep down, Hinata was lonely and felt empty, even more now that the one person she thought was going to be with her forever, had betrayed her. Kiba offered her so much hope and for once, Hinata had something to cling to that she was sure was definite. She built all of her dreams around him, her hopes and deepest desires; now they were all gone.

But Hinata was much stronger and sensible now.

She went back to her drawing, as absently as she was doing it. Drawing right now was all she could do from keeping herself from being physically ill when she remembered how she had proclaimed she had missed Kiba so much, the jerk. She had not expected to explain anything at all to Sasuke Uchiha, because she did not think it was necessary; it was not his business or anyone's for that matter why she wanted to see her fiancé- ex-fiancé.

Hinata stopped to glance at the dreadful picture by her bedside. I t was like she was begging to go with them to the Mist. She paid a heavy amount of money to go to Suna and camp out in the woods- now go to the Mist on this mobile puke fest. Hinata doubted anyone would have wanted to share personal information when they paid to go, but she had needed to convince the man that she desperately wanted to go and was not particularly happy that she had to tell him what she had. She knew Kiba and Sasuke were not close friends, but she was sure that the whole lot of the male race stuck up for each other and found it hard to believe that Uchiha-san would praise her for going to dump her man.

Maybe she had even said it because she was embarrassed. It deeply tore her apart to know that Kiba used her so brutally and it made her want to crawl into a little hole somewhere, and for that, she wanted her revenge.

Maybe she was being bitter, but as soon as she got back her pride, she could let it all go and be happy without feeling as though the would was on her shoulders; as though she had been trampled on, and even worse, that she had allowed it.

This was not like her, being bitter and revengeful. The faster she got rid of the feeling, the better.

"If you had left more of the unnecessary baggage behind, maybe there would have been room for you to sleep in."

Hinata was startled at the unexpected intrusion and turned to find no other than Sasuke Uchiha peering down at her, his head through the door of her room. Her heart fluttered and her stomach did flip flops at the sight of him, but she ignored the feeling, refusing to explore what it meant.

Quickly, she blinked down at the sketch she had been working on and Sasuke's face remained on her intensely and Hinata snatched up the paper and clutched it to her breast defensively as her heart missed a beat without her realizing.

"Would you mind knocking next time?" Hinata snapped.

"I _did _knock." And he had the gall to knock again, mockingly. He then glanced at the picture next to her bed. "You were so engrossed at staring at your beloved fiancé, you didn't hear."

Beloved?

Hinata inwardly cringed that he would think so, though she made no move to deny it and grasped at the paper protectively so he would not see it. Her blood rushed to her head so fast it hurt.

"A fiancée is _supposed _to stare at a picture of her loved one in their absence," she told him, trying her hardest to sound believable; if only she believed it herself.

"Oh really?"

Hinata thought so, but after really thinking about it, she never honestly missed Kiba as much as she was supposed to. "Hai," she replied, even though she felt confused.

Kiba was gone for so long but Hinata never sorely missed and longed to see the man. She was anxious to see him and begin a new life with him, but she never wished to see him that badly. Maybe that was because she hardly spent a lot of time with him before he left and she had to resist the urge to flip the picture over right in front of Sasuke.

"Really? I wouldn't know," said Sasuke bitterly.

Neither would she, truth be told, but she was not about to tell him that.

"Anyway, can you bring yourself to stop pining for a little while? I have a favor of sorts to ask of you," said Sasuke.

Hinata was sure this man had no respect at all and it was probably her imagination but somehow the thought of his face pressed against her chest came to mind and burned her through her kimono. Shoving the thought away, she really had to wonder if he had been taught any manners because it certainly did not seem that way.

"I'm _not _pining!" Hinata said defiantly.

"I beg to differ." He cast another look at the picture and lifted a brow at her. "What else would you call sitting, staring almost wistfully at a picture of you lover with such a crestfallen expression on your face." He mocked.

He definitely had a way with words but that did not sway Hinata as she sat up with irritation gracing her features.

"Not that it's your business," Hinata corrected him. "But Kiba is my fiancé, not my _lover_."

And even if she was wistful, it had nothing to do with desire for Kiba Inuzuka. There was only one thing she wanted from that man and that was satisfaction for what he was doing to her.

Sasuke actually grinned at her. Why did what she had said seem to please him like that?

"Why are you doing that?" she asked.

"Doing what?" asked Sasuke.

"Smiling!" Hinata said sharply. Really, Kiba's actions had changed her completely.

* * *

Sasuke raised a brow once more. "Am I smiling?" he asked and took another look at the picture of Kiba, the poor excuse for a ninja, the beady eyed S.O.B.

"Hai! You _are _smiling so please stop. It makes me feel as though you think I'm a joke or something," Hinata said.

She didseem a little fidgety so instead he frowned at her. "Better now, Hyuuga-_sama_?" he said making an exaggerated face, wanting to see a smile from her as much as he did not understand why he wanted to in the first place and why it mattered. He just wanted to see what she looked like again when her eyes were no longer cold, but shimmering with intensity when she dared to smile.

Hinata rolled her eyes, but could not hold in the faint smile that played across her lips even though her face did not crack.

"You are the worst kind of person, Uchiha-san!"

Sasuke ducked his head back out the door and said quite loudly, "What do you know? She likes me."

He heard her laugh, though when he peeped in again her expression was sober once more.

"If it helps you sleep at night," she said and he saw her face fall when she glanced at the picture.

It was funny how it had the same effect on him, but he found it extremely strange to have that reaction to a picture of a man you wanted to marry.

He watched her closely, trying to decipher what she was feeling. Was she really missing him as she had said or was there another reason for the defeated expression on her face?

He should not have given a shit, but he found that his own mood was soured by the sight of her sulking over her boyfriend and quickly restored the latest piece of information that they were not lovers yet.

"Women are not all so base," she said to him as though reading his thoughts and Sasuke could not help himself from looking at her lips as she spoke and wondering if they were as soft as they looked.

"They are if their man is worth a damn," he replied and even dared to wink at her.

She leapt to her feet, forgetting how low the room was and smashed her head on the ceiling. "Itai!" A brilliant red hue crept onto her cheeks as she rubbed her head, but still clutched the paper almost possessively to her chest that he now noticed.

"Uchiha-san, I hardly think that this conversation is appropriate!"

"Watch the ceiling, it's pretty low," Sasuke warned her belatedly and she glared at him, trying to stand defiantly but not managing the effect very well in the miniature room. He was not sure why he liked teasing her but he liked the fact that she did not back down. "What is that?" he asked, pointing at the paper in her hand.

"What is what?"

"That, in your hand."

She shook her head. "It's nothing you would be interested in," she said.

"I see… and what were you doing with that nothing?" he asked and saw that she appeared to be very guilty, grabbing his curiosity.

"Nothing," she said again heatedly.

"I see," he then said again, not resorting to demanding to see what it was. "Anyway, I hardly think your fiancé is going to appreciate you on a ship full of men…" _and me_, he almost said.

Hinata's nose was shoved in the air. "Are you trying to tell me that the men here can't be trusted?"

"We aren't savages or anything if that's what you're thinking, Hyuuga-_sama_… though people like you would think so."

"People like me?" she asked offended and maybe she had all right to be. Sasuke knew he was being unfair, but years of fighting the council left him slightly harsh towards most and very ill-tempered, but not when he was faced with Hinata Hyuuga, the fiancé of that excuse for a man.

"So as I was saying, about that favor I asked of you," he said, quickly changing the subject.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You have a lot of nerve, coming here to insult and mock me, then to ask a favor. The answer is _no_ whatever it is," she said. "Please, if you don't mind I'd like to be left alone in my _suite_."

She turned around and rummaged through her bags and Sasuke took the opportunity to appreciate her rounded behind, before turning away himself. "As you wish, _hime_."

She whirled around quickly to face him once more and he looked back as well when he heard another thump and knew she had hit her head again. "Don't call me that!" This time, she didn't shout from the impact, but rubbed her head wincing as her eyes lit up with anger.

"Why not? You certainly act like it…"

She continued to rub her head as she glared at him indignantly. "You know, I don't think I like you at all, Uchiha-san; not one bit!"

"Tch, don't worry," he told her. "I'm not that fond of you either."

But that did not mean he didn't want her.

He did not have to like the woman to feel desire for her and the proof was right there in his pants, much tighter now after their encounter. Sasuke turned around and left, shutting the door behind him and couldn't help but smile at her little tantrum. He could hear her through the door muffling a scream of frustration and realized he thoroughly enjoyed prickling her anger. She was far too easy to rile up and he knew that she was never that way before.

It was a question of what was making her this way. Whatever it was, Sasuke knew one thing… Kiba was the heart of it and there was more to this little visiting trip that she cared to let on. He knew for sure that it was not because Hinata Hyuuga was missing her fiancé because she did not even have a ring on her finger and she admitted that the two were not lovers.

There was much more to it than what she was saying, and Sasuke wanted to find out what it was.

He was determined to keep a close eye on her and if Kiba had put her up to spying on him, he was going to make sure the man regretted it as well as his icy- eyed little temptress of a fiancé.

In the mean time, since Hinata refused his favor before she even heard what it was, he was going to have to find someone else to cook for them since they seemed to have accidently left Fatty behind.

How long could it had possibly taken him to say goodbye to Ino anyway?

He was not really bothered that she had refused, after all, he really couldn't picture Hinata Hyuuga in an apron standing behind a lit stove.

He _could _picture her sitting on a throne with one of Kiba's yapping mutts in her lap. Damn her… she was too much of a distraction.

* * *

"You have the most wonderful hands!"

Kiba Inuzuka writhed under the gently caressing fingers and thought with pride that he had taught her well, feeling slightly guilty for not remembering her name. How could he remember anyway when the names of the women here were not made for the tongue of the Fire Country?

He turned over to look at her dark skin and features and she caught his expression and smiled. He was certainly glad he brought her from Suna with him to the Mist. She caught on so quickly to what he was feeling. He smiled at her in return, happy that she was so perfect; always eager to please him.

She was definitely spoiling him and the thought of returning to Hinata, with her childish features and quiet, demure personality and unpracticed, inexperienced kisses did not appeal to him in the least.

He grimaced at the latest letter he had received from Hiashi Hyuuga. It seemed the man wanted grandchildren soon and decided that Kiba was wasting his time on the mission, summoning him back to Konoha as soon as possible.

Kiba doubted the man would lend him any of his power if he stalled too long and he needed Shino to persuade Hiashi to give him more time. He sighed wistfully and turned over again to let the girl labor over his back, wishing he could stay there forever.

"It's not that she's unattractive, in fact she's pretty hot," he told the girl, even though she understood nothing he was saying. "It's just that she has no… passion," he glanced over his shoulder at the girl. "You know what I mean?"

The girl's smile widened even more and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course you do," he said anyway. "Smart little bitch aren't you?" He didn't need a woman who spoke his language and pretended to be interested in what he did. He wanted someone to shut up and tend to his needs.

She said something in her native tongue and giggled, making him smile. That fact that he could not understand what she was saying was music to ears.

"I wonder if Shino got to travel with that traitor," Kiba said thoughtfully. "I think Shino will like you very much." He turned to her again. "You take good care of him won't you?"

She giggled and nodded, as though she understood what he wished her to do.

"Good girl, good girl," he said as he lapsed into a thoughtful silence and then turned to her. "You'll have to be the best," he said, wiggling his eyebrows at her. "I promised Shino you would be quite the girl because his journey will be quite long."

He also promised she would be a virgin but he was not so sure about keeping that one.

She seemed to mistaken at his expression and smiled again, only this time much more seductively and moved her hands down his back to his behind, eager to please him.

He sighed in pleasure, deciding that Shino would have to do with the leftovers. It was better than travelling aboard what he was sure with a ship wreck with Sasuke. Kiba had planned out a nice little surprise for Sasuke and his crew. They'd all be very lucky if they survived the journey, if not dying from food poisoning… thanks to Fatty.

Too bad for Shino, but Kiba did not even risk telling him about it; it just couldn't be helped. If he was sick, the girl would simply have to heal him when he arrived.

The last thing he wanted was for Sasuke Uchiha to be working on a mission anywhere near him.

The girl suddenly lowered her head to the small of Kiba's back, startling him as she ran her tongue there.

"Oh, Kami!" he exclaimed and laughed softly from the tickling sensation. She was definitely a fast learner, but he only wished he was as skilled as her in her language so he could understand what she was whispering to him in that musical tone.

With another sigh, Kiba relaxed completely, taking in all of her ministrations.

"Kiba-san!"

The girl quickly stopped what she was doing and Kiba's mood went downhill. Didn't anybody know how to knock? Kami!

Rolling his eyes, he sighed but did not even bother to move. His voice was muffled by the towel that he was using as a pillow. "Go away, can't you see I'm busy?!" he said angrily.

"Hai… gomen," the boy said, Kiba thought his was Nikawa or Nakona (**_I__ hope these made up names aren't Japanese swear words_**), something like that. "Demo… you see… well…"

"Talk me about _later_!" he shouted at the boy. Apprentices were annoying and too eager.

"Demo… Kiba-san… it's just that… you've got a letter!" Nikawa blurted out.

"A letter?" asked Kiba, looking up.

The boy nodded and came forward with it slowly.

"Well don't wait 'till next week! Give it here!" he demanded and Nikawa hurried forward and gave him, scurrying out before Kiba could even dismiss. The gall of the little brat irked him to another level, but he chose to leave the matter until later as he opened the letter.

_Kiba,_

_I missed the boat purposely. Your letters and other information are on board the ship and they'll be burned when they used the stove. I don't want anything to do with you or your blood money._

It was from Fatty.

Cursing, Kiba got up quickly and full of fury. "Fucking idiot!" he shouted and ripped up the letter.

* * *

Hinata knew that the crew was working hard on the deck. She could hear them slaving away to keep the ship afloat without rest or complaint as she sat on her bed and sketched.

They were all such good friends it seemed and Hinata found herself feeling like an outsider among them and even a bit envious. She couldn't remember having such an easy time talking to someone; not her friends or family, not even Shino or Kiba because she was always afraid to show anything other than what was expected and proper for a lady of the Hyuuga.

And she had reason to be afraid. Hinata was different to most women, wanting things that a Hyuuga heiress should not.

She desperately wanted to make her father proud, but some part of her admired Kiba for defying some of his mother's wishes. His own parents had wanted him to be a veterinarian if he chose not to be a ninja anymore, but he continued being a ninja and she had wanted to perhaps follow his footsteps- a little part of her still wanted to.

While Hinata was sneaking off to play with the boys, her other cousins were sitting stiffly at picnics learning manners and etiquette, and as they grew to be adults, the same girls that were now women became somber; no talking animatedly among themselves and giggling as they should. Hinata in the mean while, still dreamed of continuing a career as a ninja or a med nin.

But that was impossible. Her father would never permit it because their world was an unforgiving one and a woman of her stature was to be a proper example and showpiece at all times. And Kiba had the audacity to demean her interest she had shown to his missions and make light of her mind. The letter made it sound as though he did not think she was capable of meaningful thoughts and he dismissed her involvement because of her gender.

Hinata thought Kiba respected her more, but she was entirely stupid for believing it because all of the signs were there; she had just refused to see them.

She didn't want to be merely an heir and a showpiece; she would surely die inside and she would if she married Kiba.

All of her cousins- every last one- as wives seemed to have the mentality of their mothers, ready to raise their own daughters the same way they were raised. She looked into their eyes searching for the fire in their eyes, but only saw the glassy ice save for the faint flicker of curiosity that every child had when they're born, boy and girl alike.

She had even seen in the mirror that her own flame was flickering and it was only now that she knew of Kiba's betrayal and she was grieving at the loss that she felt alive for the first time in so long. She could feel, smell, and see again.

It was pitiful to think so, but Hinata found that she could do things with more clarity and intensity than before and she sighed happily, feeling restless since she had finally completed her drawing of Sasuke because she was trying to capture his eyes on paper.

Somehow every time she tried, she had ended up crumpling it up and starting another sketch. Sasuke might have been the devil in disguise, but his eyes were filled with so much emotion and passionate meaning, even as dark as they were, that Hinata felt as though she was missing out a detail every time she tried to draw him and tried again… and again… and again until she was practically swimming in a sea of Sasuke's face.

She wondered what they were doing up there on the top deck and thought about what it would be like to be one of them. Allowed to wear pants again, tell rude jokes and even wear no shirt.

Against her will, Sasuke's well carved, bare chest appeared before her eyes and Hinata's heart began to beat faster. She started to draw shoulders just below the neck and before she drew anymore she forced herself to stop and continue on his face, drawing that eyebrow he arched when he was curious about something.

She blinked away the image of Sasuke and tried to picture Kiba, but his face was all but a blur and she was sure that from all the lounging she heard he was doing, he had probably lost his frame.

It was strange that she could not remember him clearly. Reaching out, Hinata took up the picture and studied it, trying to see what it was that attracted her to him in the first place. She had known him forever, but she supposed it was his out-going attitude that she admired. He had been her first real friend, but somehow her heart was not broken at the thought of losing him. Instead she felt extreme anger, but not heartbreak.

He had not been what her father wished for but with time he became the son her father would have liked and everything Hinata wished she could have been; witty and adventurous, unafraid to stand up and just be himself.

Secretly, Hinata even wished she could live Kiba's life and visit all the places he did, talk to the people he did and learn and experience life to the fullest.

That was _her _dream, though it was impossible, so she did the next best thing and that was to be the best mother and wife as was _possible_ and live though her husband, even though he would be absent most of the time. She had been sure that the absence would make them long for each other even more.

_Oh please! _Kiba forgot about her the moment he left Konoha.

Hinata set down the picture and gathered up her drawings, afraid of someone seeing them.

The voices above were low now, faint murmurs were all she heard and the sound of the wind through the sails was most dominant.

The air was stifling in the tiny cabin. She had been forced to shut the door and not even a whisper of air penetrated the room, making Hinata feel as though she was in a coffin. In fact, the longer she thought about it, the more unbearable it was and her thoughts drifted as she glanced at the team picture next to her bed and thought of delicious revenge.

If she just sat there dwelling on her anger, she was sure the thought of killing Kiba would not be a bad idea at all. He looked too happy and at ease in that photo and his grin seemed far too knowing.

With a small snarl, Hinata tossed her pencil away and reached out again to slam the frame facedown so she would have to see him, wondering how she could have been so blind. As soon as the picture was down, Kiba's face blurred in her vision completely and was replaced by another, making Hinata try in vain to erase the face.

The darkest eyes and black silky looking hair… full lips. Those were what she had failed to capture on paper; the pure sensitive look of them and Hinata had to fight herself tooth and nail not to get up and grab another pencil and try to draw them.

Sasuke was far more handsome than he deserved to be. He was arrogant and stoic at times but way to good looking for her liking and Hinata wondered what he was doing on the top deck, cursing herself later for even thinking about him at all. Why should she care what he was doing?

She did not even think he came back down to his cabin. She would had heard his footsteps, or he would have stopped to poke fun at her and her _nest_ that she was living in again and suddenly, Hinata found herself curious to see if his cabin was as 'luxurious' as her own.

She would bet her arm and leg that he was not living like she was. There was only one way to find out.

Hinata crawled out of her 'nest' as quietly as she could, leaving her papers in a pile and stood up slowly to not bash her head in on the ceiling again. Prowling like a thief, Hinata crept out of her room and into the dining hall.

This room had a medium sized table with six chairs around and it had a shelf of books on one wall. Above her, the sun had set and it cast the lower deck in shadow. Hinata could hear voices but she could not make out who they were as the voices were filtered through the netting and she could also hear voices below her as well. In any case, Hinata decided the coast was clear.

Feeling like a burglar, Hinata made an open dash for Sasuke's room and threw open the door… and shrieked in shock to see Sasuke sitting at his worktable, looking at her with curiosity written all over his face.

"W-what are you d-doing here?!"

He wasn't supposed to be there.

* * *

**_And so my readers, this is the end of the 5th chapter. I really hope you liked it as much as I do._**

**_If you have not read Hinata the Vamp or Princess Hina, you can check them out because they're longer than this fic._**

**_Until next update…_**

**_Ja_****_ ne!_**

**_Please review, I love it when you do!_**


	6. I Spy

**_Here is the sixth chapter! I hope I didn't make you wait too long._**

**_Excuse any errors and R&R!!_**

* * *

**Chapter six: I Spy  
**

--

_"W-what are you doing here!"_

_He wasn't supposed to be there._

His brow lifted and he gave her a questioning look, but didn't move from where he was; he was half-dressed again this time completely shirtless. It was not like she had a right to complain about it. She was in _his _cabin… uninvited.

He gave her a pointed look. "I should be asking _you _that," he said with narrowed eyes.

Hinata knew she was caught in the act of snooping, but all she wanted to see was if his room was better than her own. She couldn't bring herself to apologize- especially after seeing that she was right about how he was living compared to her. The least he could have done was feel a little guilty for all the money she paid him.

His room was twice the size of hers or more with windows along the back to let in the sunshine and moonlight. He had the shutters open and let the cool ocean breeze sift through the room, playing across her hair and face.

A tall wardrobe took up the space of the wall behind her and a private washroom. Behind the desk where he sat was a huge bookshelf stuffed with books and his bed was a hammock above the table where he sat. Lanterns, two per wall, were already lit against the setting sun, casting a warm golden light in the room and over the floors and polished maple desk.

"I didn't here you come down," she said, looking around the room and feeling angrier with every glance.

Not that she was one to repeat things, but she had paid more than enough money to travel with him. A whole ten hundred thousand yen to be aboard the ship. The least he could have done was offer her a better room.

"I'll be sure to warn you when I come to my room next time," he told her with sarcasm.

Hinata's face heated but she ignored the feeling and walked right in the cabin. "How nice that you can actually _stand_ in your room."

He put down his papers and made a point of turning them over as if hiding them from her and Hinata wondered what it was he was reading.

"Your observation is certainly the best I've seen in a long time," he said in the same tone.

Hinata tried to give him the most charming smile and laced it with a glare of her eyes. "You give me too much credit, Uchiha-san," Hinata said. "I hardly think it takes that much to see the difference."

He seemed to ignore the subtle complaint. "So tell me," he prompted. "Is there any particular reason for you bursting into my cabin? I hardly think you came just to see me, seeing as you are most surprised to find me here."

Hinata frowned as she noticed the way he collected his papers and put them inside a drawer as though to remove them from her reach. Was he hiding something from her?

It was a ridiculous notion, but he was staring at her accusingly.

"Do you think I came to steal your theories or something?" she asked in the same mocking voice he used on her but he didn't seem to think it was a joke.

In fact, his frown deepened and he stared at her a bit more intensely as though searching for something underneath. Those dark eyes seemed to know everything and the bore through her, making Hinata's heart begin to beat faster under his scrutiny.

He was handsome, stunning with his rugged looks. His jaw line so strong yet still so boyish and his piercing dark eyes that drew her in as though seeing right to her soul. His tanned skin from being in the sun constantly and Hinata could imagine him shirtless as he worked on the upper deck to keep the ship afloat to go to do his mission. Oh, how she envied him.

All Hinata ever wanted to do was learn more, travel more and discover new things instead of being cooped up in Konoha giving out orders to her clan. Her dream the be a mother to Kiba's children had fallen in second place to all of her desires and it was only now that she was from the Inuzuka that she was seeing so clearly, lifting the burden off her shoulders. She realized she did not want to be married to him in the first place and the idea had now taken root that maybe she never wanted to be married to anyone.

* * *

Sasuke studied her, trying to determine if the small joke she told was actually her reason for being in his cabin. He had given the idea a passing thought that maybe she was spying on him for Kiba but hearing her say it herself gave him reason to wonder about it even though there was a hint or sarcasm when she said it.

Could she really be spying for Kiba? He wouldn't put it past the dog-nin, but would Hinata Hyuuga lower herself to such a level for him?

"So you miss your _fiancé_?" he asked her coldly and watched as her expression changed.

"I do?" she replied and blinked a few times as though coming out of some deep thought and then she caught herself. "Hai! Of course I miss him!"

"You miss him so much that you would piss away ten hundred thousand yen just to see him?" he asked her, not caring about his language in front her.

"Uchiha-san!"

"Well? Is that true, Hyuuga-_sama_?" he prompted.

Once again he saw the flicker of anger before it disappeared and her tone was even when she spoke.

"Hai."

"You miss him so much that you are willing to travel on a ship with strange men in less that stately accommodations?" he asked and saw the anger return.

"Hai."

You miss him _so much_ that you are willing to travel against your father's wishes just to see him?"

"I am not travelling against my fathers wishes," she bit out.

"Iie?"

"He doesn't know, Uchiha-san. I didn't tell him I was going to see Kiba because he would have been worried and try to stop me."

"I see…" Sasuke said thoughtfully, deciding to push her buttons even more. "You were so hungry for the sight of your fiancé that you left without even telling your father where you were going?"

"I left a letter," she said.

"Lucky man."

What she was saying might have been true, but he didn't believe her somehow. That was not the real reason for wanting to travel with him and he knew it. She was on the boat for a reason and he was going to find out why. He'd be damned if he'd just hand over all his hard work to Kiba so easily after trying to get back trust from the village.

He stood his gaze never leaving her. Her gaze looked with his and her expression was weary as she watched him… that's what he wanted.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Certainly not he'd like to be doing.

Without saying anything else, Sasuke came around his desk, forming a barrier between her and his reports-not that she would go after them in his presence if she wanted them. But he hoped the action sent her a clear message. He knew what she was after and he wanted her to know he knew and she would if she was guilty of spying on him.

He leaned against his desk casually even though he felt anything but that in her presence. Every muscle in his body was tense with anticipation.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked her.

"Staring rudely," she replied.

"Am I?" he asked coolly, shifting slightly to relieve the growing ache in his pants.

"Hai, you're staring again."

He made no move toward her, resisting the urge. He wanted to go to her; wanted to teach her a lesson about entering a stranger's room without permission or protection. He wanted to show her what her being around him did to his body. He wanted her to see it, _feel_ it. She had no idea how thin the ice was that she was playing on and if he were a different man, she wouldn't have lasted this long at tempting him.

She stood up a little straighter, probably to reassume her upright position after slouching in her own room. "DO you always stare at women that way?"

"What way?" he asked almost innocently.

"_That _way."

"Enlighten me, Hyuuga-_sama_," he taunted and watched as her face lit up.

"As though you want to eat me or something; swallow me and spit out the bones like some kind of predator," she said with a flushed face under his watchful eyes.

He _was _hungry, that was no lie. "Iie, not really," he said lightly, instead of his real answer. It was a long time since _anyone _furthermore a woman distracted him like this so completely. He wished nothing other that to slam the door behind her and pin her against it, kiss those soft looking lips until her knees buckled and let him sweep her into his arms and put himself out of his misery.

And he was definitely in misery right now, aroused for no reason at all, except the she had dared to walk into his bedroom, completely unguarded.

He said it before and he was going to say it again… it was going to be a long journey.

Sasuke decided it was well past the time to set rules and so with purpose, he moved toward her. He found it would be best for her to learn, before and not after, what dangers lurked for a woman to be alone in a man's bedroom. He had given her the cabin nearest his for her own protection, but he was beginning to realize that there was no one around to protect her from _him_.

She didn't move, merely watching him and he came closer. "You're a very brave woman, Hyuuga-_sama_," he told her.

She took a step back then, but held her ground and he knew she had no idea how close she was to finding herself thoroughly kissed.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, watching him approach. He stopped directly in front of her, entering her personal space and waited to see what she would do. She must have read the desire in his eyes. "You wouldn't!"

_Oh, but he would._

"Wouldn't do what," he teased, knowing she wouldn't say it.

She didn't answer and Sasuke knew that she was uncertain of what his intentions, but her confusion only made him crave her more.

"Why don't you try calling me Sasuke… Hinata," he stated more than questioned and was pleased that she still didn't back down even though she gave no response. She wasn't a coward, but she was naïve. If only she knew what thoughts were going through his mind at the moment she would run without question.

His mouth went dry with desire. How would she respond if he kissed her? Would she gasp with surprise and slap him and stalk away, push him away gently in confusion? Or would she kiss him back, offering her tongue for him to suck on?

She was near enough that he could easily find out.

* * *

Hinata lifted her eyes to his. "What if I don't want to call you by your name?" she asked. She knew she probably sounded like a stubborn little girl, but she couldn't help it. When he looked at her like that, she couldn't think straight. He came nearer, so close Hinata could almost _feel _him and she held her breath as he spoke.

"Then don't," he said softly. "I'm a shipper of free will, Hinata…" Staring at her still, he reached out and lifted some strands of her hair from her face and brushed it gently aside. The gesture was purely intimate and Hinata couldn't bring herself to say anything. "Man must always follow his impulses."

Hinata lifted a brow at him, tilting her head to the side. "Man?" she asked, trying to clam down her rapidly beating heart. "And what about woman, Uchiha-san?"

"Of course, I'm a shipper for the free will of women too," he answered in the same soft, sultry voice that made Hinata shiver and he gave he a small wink.

He was standing too close, but she found she didn't move nor did she want him to move. What was wrong with her? Why didn't she walk away? She was never in such an inappropriate position and yet…

"That's not exactly what I meant, Uchiha-san," she said a little shakily.

"Then tell me precisely what you meant, Hyuuga-_sama_," he said. He'd come closer, even though it didn't seem that he moved and his close proximity made her feel dizzy. His breath was warm on her face, teasing her and his scent drew her nearer… he smelled musky like the sun and sea.

She tried to keep her mind intact. "Do you believe in the free will of women?"

"Of course," he answered.

"Even your own?" she asked him smartly.

He bent closer, his eyes seeming to reflect her soul as they danced with the golden light. "Personally, I have never owned one," he whispered. "But if I did, certainly."

"_Owned _one?" she questioned.

He smirked at her and Hinata realized he was toying with her, causing her eyes to narrow. "What a bigoted thing to say," she said standing straighter, but it only brought her face closer to his.

"In argument, I would say that your question was confrontational, Hyuuga-_sama_, even how you said it so I merely answered as you were expecting me to."

Their lips were too close now the breaths mingling as though they were lovers in an intimate encounter, his voice seductively low and Hinata felt strangely excited by his closeness.

Kiba never made her heart beat like this or make her skin feel hungry for even just a whisper of his touch. She never felt that way and Sasuke touching her hair the way he had, made her feel like she wanted more.

Did he intend to kiss her now? Did she want him to?

Hinata held her breath, gazing up at him. "I wasn't looking for an argument," she told him and she found that her voice sounded foreign to her ears.

"Iie?" he questioned.

She lowered her lashes, afraid he would guess what she was thinking. "Iie."

"Then what were you looking for?"

She blinked at his question. What was she looking for? She had forgotten.

He reached out and touched her forehead with his thumb in a soft caress. "That's definitely a bruise, but it's not too bad."

Her knees suddenly turned to jelly at his touch and she lifted her hand, brushing his in search of her bruised forehead from bumping it earlier. "It doesn't hurt," she said softy.

He gave her a small smile then it turned to the ever present smirk. "Do you need someone to kiss it and make it better?"

The very thought took Hinata's breath away and she took a step backward with him following. Did she appear as skittish as she felt? The sensations Hinata was experiencing were awakening for the first time in her life and she couldn't catch her breath.

"Why did you want to travel with me, Hinata?" he asked her in a very low voice.

"I… I wanted to see Kiba," Hinata stammered, but what she said now seemed to be the most ridiculous notion.

He leaned against the doorframe at her side. "Did he put you up to it?"

Hinata swallowed, uncomfortable with the look in his eyes and stepped back, shaking her head. "He doesn't know."

"What doesn't he know?"

"Kiba d-doesn't know I'm coming to see him," she said. "I didn't tell him.

His expression changed suddenly and something flickered in the depths; it looked like concern. For her? Hinata's heart squeezed a little. Did everyone know about her situation with Kiba? Anger welled up in her once more. She didn't need Sasuke Uchiha's pity.

But… he was looking at her suddenly as though she was a little girl shoes heart had been smashed by her crush. Her heart was not broken! Kiba was not the one calling any shots and she was not a victim either!

Hinata didn't know what came over her. Maybe it was resentment and anger. She was not to be pitied!

She threw herself at Sasuke, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer and kissed him full on the mouth, pressing their lips together.

He seemed too startled by what she had done to respond or hold her. Hinata pushed away from him as soon as he seemed to realize what she had done and spun on her heels, leaving him open-mouthed and staring after her.

It was only after she fled the scene, did Hinata truly grasp what she had done.

* * *

"What the hell was that all about?"

Sasuke was still fingering his lips and staring at the door Naruto poked his head inside.

"I'd be damned if I knew," Sasuke answered in a daze.

Well she ran right into me on the way out," said Naruto. "I don't even think she noticed I was there."

Sasuke was having a hard time focusing on anything.

He had fully intended to kiss the spoiled brat and teach her a lesson, and what did she do? She kissed him first! And not tenderly at all either, she did it in anger and he didn't even know why she was angry in the first place because she was not supposed to be there anyway! He couldn't understand it. One minute he had her under a spell and the next she was angry at him.

Why's she kiss him anyway?

It just didn't make any sense.

"She's a foxy one, isn't she? Under that cute face."

Sasuke shook himself out of his reverie. "She's confusing, that's what she is," said Sasuke. "I can't figure her out, Naruto."

Naruto gave him look and then sauntered in as though he knew something that Sasuke didn't. It really irked Sasuke when Naruto acted that way.

She's up to something," Sasuke mused out loud. "And I want to know what it is."

Naruto smiled and turned to him and it was only then that Sasuke noticed the papers in his hand.

"If you can bring yourself to stop thinking about Hyuuga-san, I have something that might shed some light on the subject you just brought up," said Naruto, waving the papers in front of Sasuke's face.

"Are you going to tell me what those are in your hand or do I have to play twenty questions with you?" asked Sasuke irritably as the curiosity surged through him.

"Then again, I'm not so sure," said Naruto and he winked at Sasuke.

"What are they?" he asked, ignoring his friend's antics and Naruto tossed them on Sasuke's desk.

"Why don't you take a look and see for yourself."

* * *

"What was she thinking? She kissed a complete stranger- threw herself at him.

Hinata really didn't have an explanation for why she did it, except because of her pride- or what was left of it. Sooner or later, Sasuke was going to find out the reason for her travelling with him on his mission and when he did, she couldn't bear it if he felt sorry for her. She didn't want him to see her as a victim and think she was a fool- even though she felt like one.

Kiba had used her probably from the very start. He'd never loved her, that much was clear, but had wanted to believe he did.

The night air was cool and fresh from the sea and the sounds of the ocean comforted her. She stood at the bow of the ship, staring out over the midnight- blue horizon at the diminishing skyline that was the land of Fire. All that was left of it now, was a dim glow barely seen because of the hue of the moon that cast a ghostly glaze over the surface of the sea.

If she really stared at the waves, it seemed as though time stopped just for her.

In that moment, she understood why Sasuke had chosen to continue being a ninja, embraced it. Being able to travel and explore the world, being on the ship on the open sea like this. It had a nostalgic feeling to it.

Sasuke had gotten a few more other ANBU to join him, other than just his team and those that remained on deck had drifted from their chores of finishing cleaning up the ship and now lounged around talking among themselves and trading jokes. Hinata found herself hearing bits of what they were saying and couldn't help but smile despite her mood.

"Damn! I'm hungry," one man said loudly.

Come to think of it, she was too. Hinata frowned- something she found herself doing since she left home- wondering who no one had bothered to call her to get something to eat. Surely Sasuke didn't want to starve her?

"Yeah, what the hell happened to Fatty?" she heard someone ask.

"Who knows," she heard another say. "He's probably smothered between Ino's breasts as we speak. Did you see those sisters?"

Hinata put her hand to her mouth to stifle her giggle and wondered if they knew she was there.

"Who could miss them? She's certainly grown," the first one exclaimed. "Anyway, he'd better be dead from suffocating between them or I'll kill him myself for leaving us high and dry."

"Oh my," Hinata whispered to herself and sat down so she would not be seen. She felt terribly guilty for eavesdropping and suddenly couldn't bear it if they discovered she was there. Her cheeks burned fiercely and she wondered over the thought of being alone on a ship on the open sea to the Mist with men- not that it had not crossed her mind before.

She just had not expected it to be such an intimate atmosphere and in truth, it felt as though they were all living under the same roof, leaving very little room for privacy… except for Sasuke who distanced himself from everyone.

"Damn, it's gonna be tow long weeks if we have to eat stinking bread and cheese the whole way!" she heard.

Fatty must have been the cook, Hinata gathered and from the conversation, it sounded like he had been left behind or they left him. Either way, it seemed that they had been left to fend for themselves when it came to food.

Maybe she could offer her assistance in some way. Hinata did not know in the least how to cook, but it couldn't be that hard to learn how, could it? All she would need was a little direction and she was sure she could do it. And anyway, if she had to stay there for two weeks, she was going to try to make the best of it.

It was then decided. In the morning, she was going to surprise them all with breakfast. But she had to know where everything was and how it worked before then, so she also decided to go down to the kitchen. Hinata never used a stove since even from young, her lunches had been packed for her and it would be best if she learned how to do so before the morning came.

She was sure Sasuke would appreciate her efforts and she hoped it would serve as a possible understanding between them. They had gotten off to a bad beginning and Hinata needed friends right now, not enemies.

Besides Sasuke probably didn't know it yet, but _someone_ had to carry her back home and she didn't intend to wait for Kiba to do it. And if Sasuke couldn't do it straightway…

She would simply stay with him on his mission. After all, she was a ninja as well before she became heiress.

It wouldn't be a terrible thing, staying on the mission. In fact, she hoped that Sasuke would allow her to stay. There was no time like the present to sort out your dreams. As far as her reputation was concerned, what did it matter now? If she didn't feel like getting married, then what did she care what people thought of her? She still had her status. Life was far too short and she intended to live it to the fullest from now on.

All her life Hinata wanted to do this and here was the opportunity for her to seize. It was time to make herself useful and she didn't want him to have any reason to regret her being there.

* * *

Looking for some proof of ownership, Sasuke reread the crumpled papers.

Not one of them had a name or anything pointing to who had written them or to whom the person who had written them. It was very clear that there was something up.

"You found these where exactly?" asked Sasuke.

"In the kitchen," Naruto answered.

"All of them?"

Naruto nodded. "Stuffed in the stove, ready to burn except whoever it was, didn't get the chance to destroy them before I found them."

"I can't believe the son of a bitch!" Sasuke exploded, slamming his fist on his desk.

"So you think it's Kiba?" Naruto asked, sitting on the desk. He took one of the letters and read it out loud. "_Fins out his agenda and make sure he doesn't get here before the council reconvenes._"

"Who else would benefit from out absence in the Mist?"

"But you aren't really a threat to him either, Sasuke-teme," said Naruto. "He has people backing him up like the Hyuuga. You don't. Why should he give a frig whether you show up on your own or not?"

"Because despite what most people think, Kiba is a lazy cheating pretender, that's why! I'd be willing to bet my ass that he hardly knows what he's doing right now when he always wants to be the leader," said Sasuke hotly. "Even Kiba will need something to throw at the council. If they think he's sitting twiddling his thumbs and playing with his mutt, he won't see another yen."

"Is the mission up for review?" asked Naruto. Sasuke liked when he was thoughtful like this and not so loud. He ran his hand though his hair thoughtfully. "I'm not sure," he said. "I thought Kiba had free reign, what with his father-in-law on the council."

"They aren't married yet, Sasuke," Naruto told him and Sasuke had the impression there was a double meaning to what he said. He eyed his friend curiously and was sure that by the look on Naruto's face, it was something of a suggestion.

"Might as well be," Sasuke said.

"You think Kiba put her up to spying?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke eyed the papers, tapping his fingers on his desk. "Who else? And why wouldn't she? She loves him, right? She's his fiancée."

"That's not what I see," Naruto argued, his brow lifting suggestively. "If she was really concerned about Kiba, she would have asked her father. She doesn't look like a woman who is missing her lover to me."

Sasuke looked up at his longtime best friend and narrowed his eyes unconsciously. "_They aren't lovers_," he corrected Naruto, disturbed at the very idea- and more with himself for giving a damn she was telling the truth or not. He ignored the last of Naruto's scrutiny, needing to keep up his guard.

What did it matter if they were lovers or not? They wee engaged to be married, for Kami's sake. Why should he give a shit whether Kiba had her or not?

Naruto's brows raised and grinned at him. "Defending her, are we?"

"Hell no!"

Naruto's grin widened at Sasuke's fast reply and Sasuke felt like turning over the desk, dumping Naruto on his ass from where he was sitting.

"You're a dobe, you know that, Naruto?" said Sasuke. He didn't really mean it and he knew Naruto did too.

Naruto laughed. "Keep that up and I'll let you sail this prehistoric ship to the Mist all by yourself."

"You do that," Sasuke warned him, his own smile appearing. "And I'll send you back to Konoha without anything to float but an empty Styrofoam cup.

Naruto shook his head as she laughed even more. "The hell you will! Who'd argue with you ten? You know you'd die of boredom, Uchiha."

Sasuke actually let out a small chuckle, knowing it was probably true. "I'd be better off with a bag of bones," he told Naruto.

Their friendship had survived their childhood even though they were only eighteen and nineteen now. They never really spoke a good word to each other's faces, but Naruto was probably the best friend a man could hope to have even though Sasuke would never tell him that. Sasuke respected him as he did no other.

"I can see you now, you stubborn bastard," Naruto said. "Wandering around aimlessly because no one would put up with your attitude and you'd be babbling to yourself like an idiot."

This time, Sasuke was forced to let out a laugh at the picture Naruto painted.

"Hell! You're not too far from that now," Naruto said with another bout of laughter.

"You're an idiot," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto agreed. "What can I say?"

It was true. Naruto _was _an idiot, but he knew Sasuke didn't mean it in a bad way and he really didn't seem to have a problem with it.

Sasuke reached out and punched Naruto lightly on the shoulder. "Not a thing to say. Just don't go changing on me. At least I know what to expect from you." '_Unlike someone else I know.'_

He'd be damned if the notion hadn't crossed his mind she had first come to him that she was a spy, but he'd blown it off, thinking it was too far fetched.

He should have followed his gut. The papers before him told him that much. He would trust his gut feeling from now now because he hadn't achieved all that he had by ignoring his instincts.

"So how do you plan to handle this?" asked Naruto after he had sobered up.

Sighing, Sasuke thought about it a moment as he considered the letters. No names mentioned meant no proof and no evidence and the person had not even stated clearly what they were about. All of it was entirely circumstantial.

"Nothing for now," said Sasuke after a while. "I think we should just sit back and let her hang herself. It's not like she's going anywhere."

Naruto nodded in understanding.

"But I'm not letting her out of my sight; I don't trust her," he added as an after thought.

"Yeah right! You mean you don't trust us," said Naruto with a grin.

"Sasuke smiled. "That too." He knew that Naruto was not referring to her disposition.

"Hell Sasuke, she had your name written on her forehead from the instant you saw her. No one would touch her, you know that." Naruto jumped off the desk before Sasuke could say otherwise and continued. "Anyway, I'm sure watching her won't be too hard for you to do." He winked at Sasuke again. "Have fun!"

"You never know when to quit do you?"

Naruto shook his head in answer. "Someone has to keep you sane," he said. "I'm going to get some rest before my shift so I'll leave Hyuuga-san in your more than capable hands."

Sasuke's thoughts had already drifted to their guest. "Hai," he said absently.

When Naruto was gone, he gathered the evidence then set it neatly within his desk and went in search of his beautiful little spy.

* * *

**_And that is the sixth chapter readers! I again apologize if there are errors but as I've said, I don't read over these things. I just type and update. I also apologize for not updating sooner, but hopefully this is long enough to make up for the wait._**

**_If you have never read _****Princess Hina ****_or _****Hinata the Vamp ****_you can try them._**

**_Until next update…_**

**_Ja_****_ ne!_**

**_Please review, I love it when you do!_**


	7. A Prickly Situation

**_Ohayo!_**

**_It's time for the seventh chapter! _**

**_Please excuse any errors and R&R!!_**

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Prickly Situation  
**

--

Hinata found the kitchen.

Like a teacher's desk, the stove sat right at the top of the room facing more than five tables, so that the cook would be forced to face the people they would be feeding. It was probably that thought that sent Fatty into hiding and she couldn't blame him.

She could imagine the room filled with hungry men, all of them waiting on their food and banging impatiently on the tables with wooden spoons. Her imagination was to vast but Hinata knew the pressure would be high and she decided to come early in the morning to begin cooking.

After looking at the sooty contraction, she was glad that she had come to inspect it. Though even after close scrutiny, she couldn't quite understand how it was supposed to work.

Opening the oven door, Hinata stared into its bowels, trying to decide whether it was really an oven or if she had to burn wood in it and cook on the top. There wasn't any wood to be seen or coals either, but then there might possibly be another compartment for that underneath. She poked her head into the dark chamber, trying to see what she could see. It was spacious enough to roast a man! And Hinata found herself inside the up to her forearms to peer down into the lower compartment.

There, indeed, she saw wood, though she was not sure how she was supposed to get new wood in there.

Carefully, so as to ot get herself dirtier than she already was Hinata began pushing herself against the removable panel. Nothing budged and it occurred to Hinata that she could probably remove the grating on which she was leaning.

Hinata had already checked the supplies and there was ample bread to be heated and slabs of meat to go with it. It was probably best to do something simple with her first attempt and leave the more difficult tasks for later. Still… she would need the oven to heat the bread and how was she going to get that-

"Well well," came a familiar voice.

Hinata gave a startled little shriek and instinctively tried to look to see who had come in. She banged her head on the roof of the oven and yelped in pain as she dropped once more onto the soot covered grating. Much to her dismay, she discovered the way into the lower chamber and went in, hands first, into the gray ash and what remained of the charred wood.

"Itai!" she cried and tried to lift herself out before she could cause anymore damage. A log rolled beneath her palm and she lost her balance entirely, toppling head first into the ash. A cloud of soot exploded in her face, and she sputtered and coughed.

"Imagine finding you here," said Sasuke, his voice as sarcastic as ever.

She heard his footfalls as he came around behind her, and was mortified at the sight she must be presenting with her behind poking indecently out of the oven and her legs waving at him.

"What are you doing here, Hyuuga-_sama_?"

Kami! She was beginning to hate the way he said her name, as though it was blasphemy. "What does it look as though I am doing," she asked him with a clipped tone and coughed she stirred another cloud of dust and ash. Damn him!

"I would think you were looking for something," he stated.

She certainly was now. She was looking for the tiny bit of pride she had left that kept eluding her these days. "Can you please go away?" she asked, not too nicely but she knew he was too much of a tormentor to listen.

"And miss the show?" he taunted. "I don't think so."

The wicked man. By the sound of his tone, Hinata thought he must be enjoying this situation greatly. This was the thank she got for trying to help? Some days just didn't serve to get out of bed- or cot.

There was only one way she knew how to salvage her pride and that was with a sense of humor along with her grandmother's good wit. Her mother's mother could curdle milk with mere words, but she rarely meant a single word she'd said. It had merely been her way of showing affection.

"Gee, I thought I'd just dust a bit, " she told Sasuke sweetly, her voice echoing within the cavern of the oven. "Your hire help has been remiss I think." She wiggled backward and managed to get her feet on the floor.

"Is that so?" he asked, his sarcasm redoubled.

"Hai," she informed him coolly, trying to sound as collected as possible. "I wasn't particularly looking forward to grease with my bread in the morning. You should see it," she continued. "I think you should be appalled."

With her feet back on the ground, Hinata backed out of the oven all the way, wincing at the sting in her left hand when she put pressure on it to lift herself out. It hurt enough that she dared not to use it again. Bracing her other hand on the oven door, she used the leverage to drag herself up and gasped in surprise when the oven door fell off, then again in pain as it landed on her heel.

"Itai!" she explained. Tears pricked at her eyes, but she refused to cry at such a petty thing when she was a former ninja. Hinata pushed the oven door aside, and stood straight as she was able and faced him squarely, refusing to cow before his acid tongue.

His brows were both arched high and Hinata could tell that he was trying hard not to laugh- the awful brute. He placed a hand to his chin, appraising her as though she were a work of art to be studied even though he seemed more amused than anything else.

I take it you were personally trying to mop up the grease?" he asked her in his mocking tone.

Hinata ignored the insult. She knew she was not the prettiest sight at the moment as dirty as she was but that didn't mean he had to bring it to be noticed. "It might have been polite of you to help me up," said Hinata and kicked the oven door away in her fit of anger, wishing it were his shin instead. It was amazing how he brought out the worst in her.

* * *

Sasuke eyes her with amusement. It might have been nice of him to help… but he wasn't in the mood to help Kiba's little sneak. He bit his lip, trying not to laugh at the sight that was the Hyuuga heiress, his anger half gone now at finding her there. He'd be damned if she wasn't standing as proud as ever, the uppity little brat.

He couldn't help himself; she was easy prey. He lifted a finger and dragged it softly across her cheek, smearing grease, and then inspected his finger. "Looks like you missed a spot," he told her and then did laugh at her expression.

She actually fumed. She shook her head indignantly and ash rose from her hair. "You are one of the most unmannerly persons I've ever met," she blurted out suddenly, her cheeks blushing wherever there wasn't grime.

From her waist up, she had grease marks on her dress and skin where she had been pressed against the grill- her face included. Her hands were black with soot and when she lifted them off her dress, they left a print. The tip of her nose was as black as a dog's and her hair was covered with a blanket of ash.

To tell the truth, she didn't look the least bit threatening and more than slightly comical.

"I don't see what's so funny, Uchiha-san!"

Sasuke couldn't hold it anymore and laughed openly for the first time in long except when Naruto did something stupid. "You would see what was so funny if you looked in a mirror."

She stomped her foot, and more ash billowed from her hair, making Sasuke let out another chuckle. It was insanely hilarious to see such a tame girl so angry. She certainly brought out the best in him. "Don't get me wrong though, Hyuuga-_sama_, you look lovely," he teased.

She had the nerve to look as though she was hurt when he caught her searching for the letters that were in the oven earlier that Naruto had given him. He just wanted to take the beautiful little shrew over his knee and paddle her delicious behind- and it really was. He couldn't have gotten a better look at it if he had asked for it, pert and round as it was.

"Will you please stop calling me Hyuuga-sama," she asked in a fury. "You manage to make it sound like a swear word."

He gave her a pointed glance. "You're the one who refused the first name basis."

"Well I've changed my mind," she said. Infuriated, she swiped her hand across her nose and smeared even more smut on it. Sasuke bit his lip to hold in the other burst of laughter that was itching to release.

* * *

Hinata's feelings were hurt. She would have liked to have said that his hilarity didn't affect her, but it did. Tears welled up in her eyes. She'd tried to do something nice and he had the audacity and lack of manners to make fun of her.

She doubted there was a shred of her pride left to salvage, but she still tried. "If you'll excuse me, Uchiha-san, I think I'll go wash this off," she said evenly.

"You do that," he told her mirth laced in his voice.

With as much dignity as she could muster, Hinata walked past him to the door, casting him a glare and would have kicked him if she had not been raised better. "You are…" She wanted to call him bad names but not a single one came to mind. "…a bully!"

Hinata spun on her heels and left him to his merriment. His low chuckle followed her through the mess hall and clear to her cabin.

She looked down at her hands when she reached the captain's dining hall and saw that they were blackened. With her left hand, she reached down for the knob to let herself into her room and shrieked in pain.

"Itai!" she cried out and jerked her hand away without opening the door. It felt as though a dozen tiny needles were in her palm but she couldn't see anything because the ash was all over her hand when she tried to inspect it and even so, the light was too dim to see anything.

She wanted to cry. Whatever had made her think she could have repaired the damage between them Why did she care so much what he thought of her? Who was Sasuke Uchiha to make her feel so subhuman?

He had followed her and had the gall to sound concerned.

"What's wrong, Hinata?"

Hinata swallowed her tears. "Why should you care?" Her nerves were near the point of shattering. It had been a terrible day, a terrible week- ever since she found out about Kiba's letters. She had wasted a whole year of her life and wanted some justice done for making her out to be a fool. How could he waste her father's money and confidence so that he could spend his time in Suna and now the Mist messing around with other women?

"I hope it rots and falls off!" she said to herself and spun around to face Sasuke. "Nothing is wrong," she lied, sounding too much as though she were trying not to cry. "Nothing at all!" she said a little too hysterically and then added to be sure there was no mistake. "I don't like you, Uchiha-san; not one bit!"

He pulled himself up the ladder and came toward her, but Hinata stood her ground.

"I don't like you either, Hyuuga-_sama_," he said, his dark eyes glinting with equal anger with his laughter gone, his jaw was set and his words were heavy with meaning. "You're a spoiled, rotten brat used to getting you own damned way, not caring who you have to step over to get it but at least I don't seem to need to list your shortcomings every time I see you," he seethed.

His accusation set he aback. Did she really do that?

"Look," he continued, having won her silence. "I know I don't exactly fit in your crowd."

Hinata blinked at the wounded sound of his voice that he tried to keep hidden.

"You and your kind of people never let a man forget where he came from and what he's done," he told her. "He can work his ass off to earn his rank and prove himself, but it's never good enough. Well I've got news for you, you're no frigging better than I am."

Hinata winced at his animosity, at his hardened now Sharingan eyes and the wrath in his voice. She didn't know how to respond.

"There is no need profanity," she protested weakly. "I'm quite capable of understanding your frustrations without it." Her gaze fell to her injured hand and studied it, unnerved by the heat in his eyes.

If he had intended to make her feel responsible for all his ills, he had succeeded. Hinata felt as guilty as could be because there was truth in what he had said. Everything accusing about him she had heard around the village had been in reference to him not having anyone to raise him properly because of the massacre and him killing his brother.

Kiba had been assured the basic things such as attending the academy, even though she had not gone for a long time and he had gone through the proper way of getting his status as ANBU thanks to her father as well. But this man who stood before her had likely had to fight to earn every last bit of honor he had achieved. A new sense of respect for him came over her. It was a pity he didn't like her at all and he had even made the point of telling her.

The silence between them was deafening. Hinata peered up at him through damp eyelashes. His fury had cooled a bit from the look in his eyes that were once again black that were staring down at her upturned hand. When he looked back up at her, his eyes were filled with concern.

"Let me look at it," he demanded.

Hinata nodded and offered him her hand, palm upturned. He brushed it softly with his fingers and Hinata winced in pain. He tried to blow the ash away but to no avail and then peered at her with a sympathetic expression.

"It's full of splinters from the wood," he told her. "Probably from when you slipped." He stared at her until she was forced to avert her gaze once more. Somehow, she couldn't hold his glance without feeling heat in her cheeks. "Will you trust me to get them out?"

Someone had to do it and she didn't have a clue how to get them out. The last time she had gotten a splinter from practicing Gentle fist on a training post, her father stuffed a cloth in her mouth so she wouldn't scream and then squeezed it out until Hinata thought her heart would stop (**_My father actually did that when I was younger and told me my hand would drop off_**) and as her father did it, he tried to scare her be telling her that even ANBU lost their hands from infections that had set in from splinters. She was then scolded again and warned to train properly because there was no need to touch the post and that she was too clumsy.

But Sasuke's expression begged her trust, and she took a deep breath and nodded.

Taking her by her good hand, he led her inside his own cabin, kicking the door shut behind them. Hinata felt a moment's hesitation as she heard the click of the latch as it closed. Her heart leaped a little at the sound, but he merely dragged her over to the small sink and released her hand long enough to fill it with water.

That done, he turned around and took her good hand then held his hand out for the other. Hinata stepped forward, and he positioned her in front of him at the sink. He then stood behind her and placed his arms around her, embracing her.

Hinata swallowed hard at the feel of him standing behind her, his body hard and very male. He took her hands his and began to wash them, the gesture such an intimate one that Hinata found it hard to breathe. He reached up, releasing her only long enough to seize a bar of soap and then he returned to bathing her hands.

The soap slid through their fingers with silken ease and his hands moved with amazing grace. A quiver went though her at the sensation. He washed her hands but took great care with her injured palm, making certain to clean the area thoroughly but gently, patiently, never speaking a word to her as he worked.

Hinata was mesmerized by the sight of their hands intertwined. His arms were around her and they were alone with the door closed. The realization shuddered through her. The moment seemed endless and the air was thick with anticipation but nothing happened except that he put the soap away and lifted up a towel, then guided her over to his desk. Still without a word, he lifted her up and set her on the desktop.

She was far too aware of his hands on her ribs, beneath her ribs as he lifted her. Fleeting though the embrace was, it made her feel breathless and light-headed in a way that she hadn't known she could feel.

She watched him turn up the lantern flame so that it was bright enough to see by and sat. Hinata's heart beat rapidly as her breath quickened.

The lantern cast a golden hue on his face and trimmed his raven hair with a rich bronze. He was really a stunning man and she couldn't help but stare. Hinata knew it was far too bold for her to do, but he was not looking so she allowed herself the liberty.

"This is going to hurt a little bit," he warned her, looking up into her eyes.

His onyx eyes seemed warmer and glittered by the light, hypnotizing her. She tried to find her voice to speak but couldn't. Again she nodded, far too aware of the man sitting before her, her hand cradled in his. He tried to be gentle and Hinata could tell but tears sprang to her eyes as he began to remove the splinters. Closing her eyes, Hinata took a deep breath and tried not to cry out.

* * *

He knew she was trying to be brave and Sasuke tried not to smile at her expression. She looked so much like a little girl with her eyes scrunched shut and her lips tightly pressed as though bracing herself for punishment.

Despite the truth of his accusations- she _was_ a spoiled brat- he admired her grit at the moment, the tears threatening to fall. Kami, when he had looked up into those huge wide eyes, he wanted to draw her into his arms and hold her, tell her everything was going to be alright and Sasuke found his emotions warring now as he watched her face.

On the one hand, he wanted to despise her for what she was doing- spying for Kiba. On the other hand, he wanted to care for her, keep her from harm and soothe her. And at the heart of it all was an intense attraction between them that set him on his ass every time he was in her presence.

He didn't trust her, but even less could he trust himself. He could not seem to think straight when he was around her. His body took over and his brain turned to mush- and she belonged to someone else.

_Damned Kiba!_

"Itai!"

He hadn't meant to hurt her. His gaze jerked up. "Gomen, I know it hurts, Hinata."

She nodded, her eyes watering. "Daijoubu, I know you have to do it."

He returned to working on her palm, squeezing out the slivers of wood as gently as he could, unnerved by the way her pained expression made him feel.

"You really did a number on it," he told her. She laughed softly, nervously perhaps. He would have liked to say it served her right but he couldn't find it in himself to wish her harm. He leg brushed his knee and his body stirred.

_Damn!_ What was wrong with him? He was getting aroused just taking splinters out of her hand. The sweet, feminine scent of her teased him. The softness of her hands preoccupied him, taunting him with images of her gentle caresses. He couldn't stop himself from imagining the skin beneath her kimono, the rise and fall of her breasts, remembering the taste of her mouth.

She had teased him only giving him the briefest sense of what she would taste like if she had really kissed him properly. Her closed-mouthed kiss had been far too brief and he found himself craving the taste of her on his tongue.

He wanted her.

There was no denying it.

He swallowed thickly and reached down to draw his kunai from his weapon's pouch, trying to ignore the heat simmering in his groin.

Seeing the blade flash, she cried out and jerked her hand away. "You are _not_ using _that_ on me!"

"Actually, I am," he said and gave her the smallest smile.

Both her hands flew up at the declaration and her expression turned suddenly combative. "_Iie_, you are not!"

Her temper was a good thing, he decided. He was far more at ease around her when she was being a spitfire. He felt like a predator when she was he shy self because it brought out conflicting emotions that he didn't want to deal with.

He held the kunai in an open hand. It had been a gift from his brother when he killed him and from their father. The kunai was different, the metal was heavy and fed off of chakra well and he was well-aware that it was probably too dangerous to use on her soft palm but it was the best thing he could use.

"It's up to you, Hinata. Live with them or I can take them out." He left it up to her, making no move to return to the task until she gave him leave. She lowered her hands, but kept out of his reach. "I'll just use the tip," he promised her, sensing her hesitation.

Her huge eyes slanted and he stared into them, trying to decipher their strange color- seemingly white, but lilac when the light of the flame dance on them.

"You won't let it go in too deep?"

Sasuke blinked at the question.

The allusion was completely lost to her, but not to him. His body hardened at the images that plagued his mind- his body over hers, coaxing her to open for him. He glanced down at his knife then back into her eyes. She couldn't possibly know what he was thinking. Need clawed at him, and he resisted the urge to_ readjust_ because she was staring at him too intently. His erection strained against his pants and he shifted uncomfortably.

"I'll only push it in a little," he swore and his voice sounded raw to his ears. If she happened to look down, would she understand what she would see? Was she as innocent as she made herself out to e? He wanted to know, he willed her to look, wanting to see her reaction.

"If it hurts," he added. "I'll…pull out at once." He studied her face. She wanted to trust him and he could see that. Too bad he couldn't return that trust.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Hai, I'll be gentle," he told her and gave a small wink. He watched as her brows knitted and she took a deep breath.

"Well alright then," she said finally. "But don't push too hard."

His body hardened fully. "You… you have my word."

Damn it, he had to stop thinking about this or he was liable to slice off her hand. He swallowed, trying to clear the cobwebs from his brain.

"Gomen, "she said, concern tinting her voice. "I know I'm being silly, but it looks so… big. I've never seen any that size before."

Sasuke choked suddenly.

She couldn't possibly know what she was doing to him with no more than simple words. What if she did? His eyes were drawn to the top of her kimono, searching for some sign that she shared his thoughts but the thick layers of silk hid what he most wanted to see. If he reached out and cupped them, would her nipples be hard through the thin layer of bandages underneath? His thumb itched to brush her nipple with a lover's touch and the handle of his kunai was a poor substitute.

He cleared his throat and tried to change the direction of his thought, reminding himself that he had caught her searching the oven. He looked up at her and saw that she was staring at him. What was she thinking? Was she wondering where the letters were? She blinked down at him, her expression vulnerable. "Hinata?"

"Hai?"

He went back to working at her splinters. "What were you doing in the kitchen? He asked her outright. He must have pricked her a bit too hard when he asked.

"Itai!" she exclaimed, but didn't snatch her hand away.

"Gomen," he murmured, realizing he had never said that word more than when he was around her. Pity, he almost meant it.

"Well," she started at answering his question. "I was…. Ano… well you see… I was…"

Pfft! She was probably searching for an excuse. He tried to sound casual, though he was anything but that. "Looking for something?" he helped.

"I suppose you could say that," she replied, sounding uneasy. He glanced up to gauge her expression and found her eyes narrowed on him. He watched her intently.

"What exactly were you looking for?" Sasuke asked.

Her cheeks turned pink again. "Actually," she told him, averting her gaze. "I was trying to figure out how to use the oven." She peered back at him with lifted brows as though she expected a reaction from him.

"You were trying to figure out how to use the oven?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Hai."

"Why?"

"Because… when I was on deck… I couldn't help but overhear what the others were saying about the cook…"

_Clever little liar._

She smiled shyly, looking nervous and Sasuke clenched his jaw.

"When I heard that he had been left behind… I thought I'd surprise everyone and cook breakfast in the morning," she said.

He didn't even try to keep the sarcasm from his voice. "Oh really?"

"Hai." Her smile brightened, not noticing the tone of his voice. "You see… I really wanted to make an effort here," she said, looking quite pleased with herself. If she expected him to pat her on the shoulder, Sasuke wasn't going to do it. He just didn't believe her.

"How thoughtful of you," he replied and dropped her hand. "I think I got out all of them," he told her and stared up at her in pointed disbelief. She was either a very good little actress or she was telling the truth and Sasuke couldn't tell which.

The evidence, however, seemed undeniable. For an instant, he considered pulling out the letters and confronting her with them but he wasn't ready to give up his poker hand. There was time enough to figure out how best to handle the situation; she wasn't going anywhere.

In the meantime, he decided, Hyuuga-_sama_ was fair game. As far as Sasuke was concerned, when she kissed him, she declared herself available to him.

If she had misrepresented herself, well then he wasn't going to feel guilty taking what she willingly offered. And if she was telling the truth… he still felt not one bit of loyalty to Kiba. He had no respect for the man, so why should he honor the man's engagement?

Either way, he knew only one thing for certain… Hinata Hyuuga had the most addicting lips he'd ever sampled.

--

Sasuke woke up to the smell of bread baking.

The tantalizing scents drifted into his cabin, teasing him out of bed. Like a zombie, he made his way into the mess hall, and true to her word, he found Hinata fast at work in the kitchen and his crew salivating mindlessly at her skirts.

He smiled at the sight she presented. Adorably unkempt, kimono ruffled and hair pinned up in a messy bun as she labored despite the distraction of over ten men hounding her heels. He would have stepped in, but she handled them easily enough, putting them to work at gathering the chopsticks, delivering plates and Naruto was in charge of forming a line for those who had already received their dishes. For their efforts, she gave them a smile that endeared her to them.

But despite Hinata Hyuuga's killer smile, they should have all stayed in bed.

The bread he'd drooled over turned out as black as the oven itself and the smoked meat as ashy as carbonized paper.

Peeling away the charred layers of his breakfast, Sasuke took a glance around the room. It was like looking into a mirror with twelve faces- every expression the same. No one wanted to hurt Hinata's feelings, but the question was the same in every gaze.

How could someone screw up something so simple?

Hinata stood over them, looking as uncertain as a newlywed bride with honeymoon jitters. When no one spoke up, she finally took her own plate and sat in the only empty chair remaining in the mess hall… right in front of Sasuke, next to Naruto.

"I think it's a little burned," she told Naruto as she sat.

Naruto smiled and nodded, pushing a rock-hard piece of bread into his mouth. "It's all right," he told her, his words muffled. As they watched, he crunched down on his food and Sasuke maybe it hurt him to eat it because he winced with every chew.

Hinata looked at him then, apologizing with those lilac-colored eyes that left him dazed every time he stopped to look into them.

The fire burned a little too high," she explained and shrugged nervously. "I didn't realize they were already… done."

Sasuke stifled a cough. _Overdone_ he wanted to say.

He lifted up a piece of incinerated ham and put it in his mouth. It tasted just like charcoal and he resisted the urge to spit it back out. She was watching him too intently and the look in her eyes told him that she had really tried and that it really mattered how he responded.

Unsure why it was important to him that her feelings were not hurt, he swallowed, wincing as a jagged piece of ham tried to make its way down his parched throat. He attempted a smile for her then, but quickly jammed his lips shut when he saw Naruto's ash-blackened teeth.

"It's really… good," Naruto offered politely, nodding a little too enthusiastically and Sasuke once again had to stifle his laughter, choosing a light cough.

Naruto was a mediocre liar, Sasuke decided, but a better man that he was because Sasuke couldn't seem to muster the words to give Hinata the assurances she longed for.

Hinata's brows lifted when she saw Naruto's teeth and the black inside his lips… and thank heavens she broke the ice with a horrified squeal.

"Oh my Kami!" she exclaimed, dropping her own bread and slapping the clean hand over her mouth. "Tell me you aren't missing teeth because of me!"

It sure as hell looked like it… and it sounded like it as well.

Naruto looked panicked for an instant, his eyes going wide as he shoved a finger in his mouth to feel for missing or broken teeth. There were none and his relief at finding them intact was evident in his sigh.

"Damn!" he said, casting an uneasy glance at Sasuke. "She scared me for a second."

Sasuke looked at Hinata then and saw her with her lips pursed, trying not to laugh. Why not give her a break?

Sasuke grinned at her, knowing his smile was just as flattering as Naruto's and he was rewarded with her laughter. The sound sent a shudder of desire through him. Kami, she wasn't merely lovely when she laughed, she was dazzling. Her laughter glistened even her usually cold-looking eyes.

He definitely wasn't prepared for the way it affected him and Sasuke found himself completely unguarded. Even Naruto seemed to hold his breath until her giggle subsided and then he turned to meet Sasuke's gaze and he inwardly groaned, recognizing the instant infatuation in his best friend's eyes.

Damn, she was going to turn out to be trouble… in more ways than one. And Sasuke was in trouble as well, if she could win over his crew with a lousy breakfast like that. _And_, by judging the looks on all of their faces, she'd done exactly that.

* * *

As far as Hinata was concerned, the morning's efforts had not gone in vain.

She didn't try to fool herself. Hinata knew her first attempt at cooking had been a disaster but it obviously had not gone appreciated. The crew felt terribly sorry for her, or they had taken her gesture for what it was… a token of friendship.

In either case, they seemed to adopt her as one of their own, Naruto in particular. Hinata liked him.

The tall, blond-haired man was so cute. His spiky hair was held back with his forehead protector when he felt like wearing it and even though he was an ANBU, he wore his orange and black pants, creating his own style somewhat. His mirth never faded from his bright blue eyes and even though his patience to get things done wasn't the best, he was remarkable at whatever he did because he kept trying. For that, Hinata was indebted to him.

Without having been asked, he had taken the time to show her how the stove worked so that she might do better with her next effort and then he had given her a tour of the small ship. She only asked about the cannons, and he decided to show her how they worked.

"Are you sure it's no trouble?" Hinata asked Naruto, afraid to become an inconvenience. He had spent practically the entire afternoon amusing her and she was beginning to feel guilty for taking up his time because she knew he had work to do helping the others keep the ship afloat.

"Iie, it's no trouble at all," Naruto assured her and winked. Then he drew her aside to watch from a safe distance as he properly packed the cannon.

Hinata clutched her hands together as she watched him work. The idea of actually seeing the gun go off left Hinata with a sense of anticipation like a child waiting for fireworks.

"You say this was a ship used by civilians?" asked Hinata excitedly.

"Hai," Naruto informed. "Probably before ninjas started being hired legally."

"Why would civilians need cannons?"

He stopped to answer he question. "It's an old ship, Hyuuga-san. It was probably used for wars and for protection against suspicious travelers."

"Oh, you can call me Hinata or Hinata-chan," she said happily. "Whichever you like."

"Alright," said Naruto and he nodded." Hinata-chan it is."

The others began to gather around them, watching as well with curiosity.

"The cannons are so small though, "Hinata observed. "How come?"

"I don't think this was really a war ship against other large countries," Naruto explained. "Probably just between villages and small countries so there was no reason for heavy guns."

Hinata's brows knit as she watched Naruto struggle with the preparations. "What a stressful process though."

"I suppose it was," he agreed. And then he was finished at last and lit the fuse. "Ready?"

Hinata nodded.

Naruto backed away from the cannon and took her by the shoulders, pulling her out of harm's way. The cannon went off with an explosion that nearly left her deaf.

"Oh Kami!" Hinata exclaimed with excitement.

The cannonball landed in the ocean with a lame splash, not more than fifty yards from where they were. Hinata laughed. "How pitiful."

Naruto nodded. "Hai, and at this point the ships are almost crashing," he told her and looked more playful than ever. "And the crew is off and running to grab their guns…"

Hinata actually grinned at his boyish gestures. He brandished his finger at her though as though it were a pistol.

"No katana?" she asked him.

"Iie, no katana," he said. "They used guns." He stopped and winked at her again. "And maybe arrows too… we're going into savage country," he reminded her playfully. "Hey, do you want to try the cannon?" he asked her suddenly.

Hinata blinked in surprise. "N-nani? Me?"

"Hai, you. Come, I'll teach you how."

Hinata followed him. It was, after all, just a tiny cannon, hardly bigger than a rifle. What could possibly go wrong? Naruto walked her through the entire process and she almost felt like on of the civilians, protecting their shores as she stood behind him, packing the powder to his boyish orders.

"Here they come!" he encouraged her. "Hurry… they're almost on top of us!"

Never mind that this wasn't a pirate ship at all, it felt dangerously exciting to play along and it felt just like when she had her little adventures years ago. The crew joined Naruto in his child's play and Hinata never felt so much a comrade in arms.

She giggled as she rushed her preparations, trying to arm the ship before they could be overtaken by their imaginary enemy. Someone lit a match and came running to light the fuse for her and Hinata stepped back, plunging her ears as she waited for it to go off.

"What the hell is going here?"

His voice thundered over the deck and Hinata heard it despite her muffled ears. She spun to face, her heart leaping at the prospect of seeing him again. He'd been locked his cabin working all afternoon with strict orders that he was not to be disturbed.

As she turned, her feet tangled in a coil of rope and it sent her tumbling backward against the cannon. She merely skimmed it and tumbled past it on deck, on her behind, but the impact of her weight tipped the cannon upward, small as it was.

Hinata only had time to realize what had happened when the cannon exploded.

"Watch out!" someone shouted, probably Naruto.

Hinata lay there helplessly as the ball went flying upward.

Every gaze followed it.

Complete silence fell as it rose above the sails… and then it seemed to pause in midair for a moment. Chaos broke out as it made its way back down, plunging toward the stern. It ripped through the sails and Hinata gasped in alarm.

She met with Sasuke's murderous glare for the briefest instant before he sprinted after his crew toward the hole she had just put in his ship…

* * *

**_Well I think this was packed with everything and I'm really happy with this chapter. I hope you liked it as much as I do and will review this time for those of you who don't._**

**_If you have not read _****Hinata the Vamp****_ or _****Hina-hime****_, please do._**

**_Until next update…_**

**_Ja_****_ ne!_**

**_Please review, I love it when you do!_**


	8. Moving in

**_Hi! Here we are, the eighth chapter. I hope you like it._**

**_Beta'd by Reckoning in Death_**

**_Excuse any errors and R&R!!_**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Moving in  
**

**--**

She was afraid to move.

Hinata watched the crew gather around the damage she had done and she had taken the most overwhelming urge to just jump overboard and end her embarrassment.

Had she sunk the boat? If she had, there would be no need to jump.

But Sasuke's silence was terrifying.

In fact, everyone seemed to be suddenly struck mute. They all gathered like mourners at a funeral, curious and grim. Sasuke had disappeared into the mob of his crew, and yet to come up, but Hinata could tell by their silence that she had done something really terrible.

Her heart beat frantically and even though it was not her way to flee from trouble, she had the urge to do so… that is, if there was anywhere to run to. There was nowhere to go, nothing to do but face _him_.

Deciding she could not avoid it, Hinata, picked her up and brushed off before going to see the damage she had caused. Instinctively, she hid behind Naruto, peeking between him and another lazy ANBU named Shikamaru.

"Someone get down here, now," Sasuke barked at them. He gestured with his hand and several ANBU obeyed at once, seeing his menacing glare. He got down on his hands and knees and looked through the cannonball-sized hole. It was a moment before he spoke.

"Well fuck me," he swore to himself. Hinata winced but waited to hear what was wrong. "Do you see it?" she heard him ask and figured that the others had reached the site.

Hinata could not hear their muffles responses, but she heard the chatter of voices below deck. Naruto suddenly seemed to notice her standing beside him and put an arm around her shoulder, as though to comfort her, but he did not say anything. The seriousness of the situation pressed on Hinata. If the ball had indeed gone through the bottom of the boat, would there be anything they could do to stop the boat from sinking?

Her heart raced erratically in her chest as she strained her ears to hear what was going on.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke shouted through the gaping hole and there was more chatter below. "What stopped it?"

Many sighs of relief bloomed around Hinata and she thought that it might mean a good thing as she bit her lip anxiously.

"You've got to see this!" she heard someone below shout up at them.

"I'm coming down there now," Sasuke bellowed back and jumped to his feet. As though he had sensed her presence, his gaze found her at once, sending her heart beating faster.

Sasuke came toward her, pointing rudely and Hinata froze on the spot. "You," he said, grabbing her arm. "Come with me."

"Hey, Sasuke-teme, it wasn't her fault," Naruto said in her defense. No one else dared to speak up to him and silence followed them.

Hinata's heart pounded with fear as he dragged her behind him. He came to the ladder and released her, practically jumping down, not bothering with the rungs and then motioned for her to come down after him. Hinata did not dare resist.

He pulled her through the mess hall and then down another ladder, and up into the captain's dining room. Hinata had yet to see any sign of the cannon's damage… and then she did.

Several other ninja that made up the crew were gathered around her cabin, looking inside. They parted for Sasuke and he released her long enough to go inside and inspect the damage firsthand.

"It's a good thing she packed like a woman, ne?" she heard one of the men say.

"There goes her summer wardrobe," snickered another.

Hinata inwardly groaned and stepped forward to see for herself. There, indeed, went her summer wardrobe. The cannon had come through the roof of her cabin and had landed on her travelling bags, of all places. She had dragged them out to find something suitable to wear and then packed them back with the kimonos on top so they would not have had much wrinkles. She had left them there, intending to set the bags aside properly later when she went to bed.

She had brought three, the smallest carrying her toiletries and perfume but it was tossed aside now because it was completely destroyed, the modest smell wafting through the cabin. The second was her kimonos and other clothing- or at least had been- and the third had her art pad and other things but the clothes had cushioned them and so there was no damage.

Cringed at the thought of what she was going to do in terms of what she would wear and how her father would react to her destroying all of those expensive kimonos.

As Hinata watched, they dragged away the bag to carry away. It was amazing the ball had stopped short of destroying the little cot that was her bed, except that it was dented and the frame was cracked from the impact but otherwise it was intact.

It was indeed fortunate that she had packed heavier than she should have. After all, it had ripped through the sails and crashed through the deck and then two travelling bags, stopping because of her clothes. He eyes were drawn to the picture of Kiba that she had placed face up on the bed earlier. Less than a foot or so to the right and his face would have been shattered by the cannonball, but it had been spared… what a pity.

"Isn't that lucky?" Hinata managed to say. Now what was she going to wear?

Sasuke glared at her, his onyx eyes smoldering. "Well at least for the first time I can say I'm damned grateful that you didn't pack light."

Hinata did not know whether to be relieved or offended by his remark. Since she couldn't defend herself in the start of mind that she was in, she let it drop, afraid to anger him.

"If Kami's out there, we've seen proof today," said Sasuke with a smirk and for a moment Hinata thought he meant because the ship was spared and they were not going to sink and have the flesh picked off their bones by the little fishies.

"Of all the places that thing could have landed, this is the one place where justice was served."

Hinata opened her mouth in self defense, but nothing came out. She closed it again.

It was true- even though he did not have to be so happy about her loss. She peered up at the hole in her ceiling to find half a dozen pairs of eyes staring down at them and then turned to face Sasuke again, wincing at his furious stare. She straightened her shoulders.

"You really don't have to be so glad about it," she told him. She had tried so hard to make up for when they first met. She sighed, as all of her efforts for the morning had gone down the drain.

It seemed that she and Sasuke were destined to remain at odds.

x

Uchiha Sasuke was an insensitive brute!

That's the conclusion that Hinata came up with as she lay in her bed, staring at the stars through the hole in her roof. She wondered how a man could grow to be so hard, but she did not want to find out the answer because she did not want to feel sorry for him if it was really bad. He had had a hard life because of his upbringing; it was not Hinata's or anyone else's fault. And neither was the afternoon's incident her fault.

So he did not have to come storming into their midst, shouting at them, being especially rude to her. He had frightened her and she tripped so she had every right to be just as angry as he was. She could have been hurt, but he did not even stop to think about that.

The look in his eyes had been terrifying- almost as scary as her father's had been to her as a child.

Her mother had been soft-spoken to the extreme, bowing to her father's every wish. Just as she had been when she was younger. No one ever went against Hyuuga Hiashi's orders. Only Hinata's grandmother- his mother, and even then it was with soft tones.

In truth, Hinata did not believe her mother had any will of her own until she saw her work in her own environment and it was then that it left no doubt in Hinata's mind about her mother who cared for her garden and took care of her alone when her father was dealing with clan business.

He was almost like her father. He did not exert his dominance over anyone… his being demanded it from everyone. The only person who was not affected was probably Naruto. It was obvious the two of them were best friends, but Naruto had barely stood up to him for her. Aside from that, everyone had thrown her to the lions.

A veil had been cast over the moods for the remainder of the day, while the damages were assessed and repaired- partly. Their daily chores had been done in contemplative silence and Hinata was sure that they were all having life-altering revelations at the thought that she could have killed them all earlier.

Sasuke had not even bothered to fix her roof and Hinata was sure he wanted her to suffer for what she had nearly done. He did not have to carry it so far though, what had she done to deserve the treatment he was dealing her?

Hinata frowned as she considered her own question. What did she do besides yell at him on the dock for his lack of dress, accuse him of trying to steal her purse, bribe him, break his stove, burn his breakfast along with parch the crew's throats and get caught nearly sinking his ship.

She sighed. Surely her demerits were adding up.

Hinata heard voices above and tried ti ignore them, wholly grateful they had chosen to do the same. Out of consideration, they seemed to be avoiding the gaping hole in the deck which was more than she could say for Sasuke.

Her attention caught by their conversation, Hinata strained to hear him. His voice was unmistakable. He was talking to Naruto she guessed- mostly because Naruto seemed to be the only one willing to speak to him and question His Holiness. She doubted Sasuke believed he had ever done anything wrong in his entire life. He was untouchable, beautiful… perfect.

Hinata gritted her teeth as she listened to them.

"Maybe we should throw a left over tent or hammock over it," Naruto suggested and Hinata knew they were discussing the masterpiece in her ceiling that was the hole.

"Hell no," Sasuke answered. "Let her sleep with it tonight."

Silence for a moment.

She heard the shuffling of feet and Hinata wondered if he'd intended for her to hear this particular conversation. She didn't doubt it; Sasuke did not strike her as the sort of man to leave anything up to chance.

"Sasuke," Naruto protested. "It feels like if it's going to rain tonight."

"Dou demo ii desu **_(1)_**," said Sasuke, without pause and Hinata bristled.

She had done everything to get on the boat. Paid him ten hundred thousand yen, practically begged and was now living like a rat just to stay on the floating nest. Why should she be forced to sleep under the stars? It was not like she hadn't suffered already. She had no clothes to wear.

"If she wants a tent or hammock over, she can do it her damned self," Sasuke continued, his tone firm. "She had two arms and legs, Naruto, and this isn't a cruise for her pleasure. I told her that from the beginning; we aren't here to serve her."

"I wouldn't mind," Naruto countered.

"_I do_."

Hinata listened carefully, frowning.

"Kami, you've forgotten what we're dealing with here," said Sasuke seriously.

Naruto's reply was most reluctant. "Iie."

"Good, because they're both in this together and the last thing I want to do is make her job easier."

Hinata's brows knit. Their conversation was no longer making sense. What were they dealing with? Who was in together on what job? Was he talking about her?

Her mind raced, searching for possibilities but none seemed to come to mind. In that moment, thunder rumbled overhead, distant but the sound of it was loud rolling over the ship with warning.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, and it sounded like a plea on her behalf. Hinata felt like going up there just to hug him for his concern.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was unmoved. "If she doesn't want the rain, then she'll think of a way to do it for herself."

Hinata heard their footsteps disappear, leaving her to grit her teeth in helpless frustration over his lack of hospitality. Only Hinata was not helpless at all; nothing like the little twelve year old or fifteen year old anymore. He was toying with the wrong woman. She was not going to take an insult from Uchiha Sasuke any more than she intended to from Inuzuka Kiba. They could both go to the devil.

Another rumble of thunder rolled overhead and Hinata sat up in her cot and looked around the tiny cabin. She was cramped and uncomfortable in a room where she could barely stretch. Not that she had to worry about that any longer…

He wanted her to figure out, did he?

Well she was going to do just that. Only if he meant to make her suffer, then two could play that game. If he wanted a battle between them, then a battle he was going to get. And her volley earlier would be nothing compared to what she had in store for him. She had not been around her father all this time and learned nothing.

This was all-out war.

* * *

Sasuke tried to make sense of his anger.

He knew that afternoon's incident wasn't entirely her fault. It had been his own- and Naruto's for showing off. They had bought the powder out of curiosity- mostly Naruto- as a toy of sorts for them to experiment with.

It annoyed him that Naruto spent the day showing off to _his_ woman- not that any of that made any sense at all.

_Hinata wasn't his woman._

Naruto's defense of her only made it worse. He had never defended anyone against him before, even when he was outright cruel and unreasonable. Sasuke had once damned the entire council because they wanted a longer report on a C rank mission and Naruto had backed him all the way, even though he was adding fuel to the flame and helping to cut off their noses.

The fact was that Naruto had every right to spend the day with Hinata. She was not his.

But he still did not like it.

Her door was open, he noticed, when he passed on the way to his own cabin but she was not inside. Where the hell was she then? She wasn't above deck, he was certain. It was a big enough ship that he would have missed her. Anyway, she would have to had picked her way through the mess hall where at least half of the ANBU was sleeping in their hammocks and he doubted that she would be so brave to do so. If the snores didn't keep her away, their half dressed state certainly would.

It didn't take him long to figure out where she was. He heard a commotion in his room and his temper rose. What the hell was she doing? Snooping again? This time he was going to catch her red-handed.

He threw open the door, expecting to find her going through his papers but froze in shock at what she was doing instead.

She was dividing the room with sheets, setting up house in half. She'd already found and strung a hammock on the second set of hooks and stood there looking like the icy-eyed temptress she was in her white nightgown. The hem of the gown was torn and stained but the material lifted and fluttered behind her when she turned to face him.

Bathed in the light from the lantern, she looked like a goddess, ethereal in her beauty and fierce, seductive like the breeze on a hot night.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Sasuke had never seen such icy determination in a woman's eyes. Beautiful eyes, despite their fury.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

He stood in the doorway with his hands on the knob, jaw slack at the way she was talking back to him. He never knew someone could go through such a change. "Besides making a mess in my room?"

"I'm not making a mess in your room," she said. "I'm making myself comfortable."

"I see that," said Sasuke, raising a brow. "What I would like to know is _why_? Who the hell gave you permission to set up camp in here?"

She let her sheet fall from her grip and advanced on him, poking him in the chest. "I did."

Sasuke could only blink down at her. She must have lost her mind. Her eyes sparkled and shimmered in the light as she looked at him full on.

"I paid to travel with you, I didn't beg as you seem to think. I will not be cramped into a room with no roof and suffer because you feel I should."

Her finger rested between his ribs, jabbing him lightly and her determination was more than evident in her stance. He almost admired what she was doing… except that it was bound to make his life miserable.

"How about I just give you your money back and send you home on a raft?" he offered without any real intent.

For just an instant, she was taken aback by his suggestion, and seemed to be taking him seriously. Sasuke nearly smiled at the look of shock on her face but she only narrowed her eyes.

"Put me out on a raft and I'll…I will…" She frowned, not knowing how she could possibly threaten him.

"What will you do?" asked Sasuke. "Tell your daddy?"

"Iie!" she exclaimed. "I would make sure you suffered for it."

Kami she was so cute.

"Suffer, will I?"

Her cheeks were flushed with color and her eyes sparked like shards of glass. They were no longer as soft as they had been at the academy, but cold and piercing when she was angry. Her hair was as dark as midnight, blue hues streaking the inky tresses that made Sasuke want to pull it back from her face… to touch her.

He wanted to taste her right now, silence her with a brutal kiss that was only shared between passionate lovers and his body tightened at the realization that she was alone with him in his cabin. It was all fair game since she had come to him.

Sasuke came in the door, forcing her backward as he advanced on her. She backed away as he kicked the door behind him but yet she stood her ground, glaring at him as fiercely as a tailed animal that refused to back down or be broken.

He wanted to tame her again. The very thought aroused him. Would she wrap her legs around his waist and cling to him, urging him to go deeper with soft little cries? Or would she make love to him with as much passion as she now fought with, digging her nails in his back and gripping his behind to pull him in.

"Can't have me suffering now, can we?" he told her. "Stay then." His voice not strained by anger, but by desire.

She didn't seem to know the difference and smiled in victory and Sasuke nearly smiled again but resisted. He'd let her think she had won.

He took her by the shoulders to move her gently aside and his body took an instant shock at the touch, stunning him. She felt it as well; he could see it in her now wide eyes and hear it in the gasp of surprise.

* * *

Hinata's breath left her in a rush.

For a moment, she stood motionless, staring into his eyes that saw far too deep into her soul. Her heartbeat quickened and she swallowed thickly; his touch had left her dazed. He felt it too and Hinata could see it, surprised that she felt so affected by a simple touch.

Without saying anything, he set her aside and walked around her but she didn't even move then, just standing there staring at the door. She had expected a battle from him and had been prepared to counter it. Now that she had her way- even worse the door was closed- and she was alone with him, there seemed to be a different battle going on inside.

He sat down at his desk and Hinata went back to hanging up the sheets. She ignored him the best she could to bring herself some privacy. She had put up the blankets over ropes she tied to each wall, forming a curtain that could be pushed across during the day and at night, they could close them. Hinata took the side of the room with the sink and no door, just incase the boat was to fall apart and they were all going to die and they needed Sasuke to stand there and shout at everyone.

"I hope you don't snore," she told him.

"I hope you don't either," he replied, not looking up from his work.

"Of course I don't!" she gasped.

Sasuke still did not look up. "That's what they all say."

Hinata did not even bother to rack her brain for a comeback, but simply closed the curtain. What was he talking about anyway? What did he mean 'That's what they all say?' Did he mean all women- all _his_ women?

The idea prickled her. Why should she care if he had women? She didn't, she told herself. She scarcely knew him anyway and was not even keen on getting to know him either. She opened the curtains again to find him still working.

"I have never snored a day in my life," said Hinata, but Sasuke just ignored her.

"Hn, I'm sure you don't," he said after a while and Hinata could tell he was mocking her. "Time will tell won't it?"

She didn't snore, Hinata was sure of it. And even if she did. She now hoped it would keep him up all night long or deafen him in his sleep. In fact, she might put all her efforts into it just to spite him.

"What are you doing?" she asked to change the subject. When he did not answer, she left the sheet for his desk, making a pretense of dusting off the picture with Kiba that she had placed there. It was her reminder and she was proud of herself for being so strong.

In fact, Hinata couldn't remember a time when she felt more alive and content, stronger and please with herself. Almost lovingly, she dusted the picture with her sleeve and blew on it before setting it down.

Sasuke seemed to notice it for the first time and glared at it, then to glare at her. "What is _that_?"

Hinata did not understand the question. "You've seen this before," she said. "You know what it is."

"Hai," he argued. "I know what it is, but what I would like to know is why it's on my desk?"

"Maybe you should have asked that first," said Hinata. She really could not understand how he was able to bring out the worst in her. "I have to put it somewhere."

"Try the _garbage_," he said in a cold voice, making Hinata tilt her head at him in curiosity.

He was staring at the picture as though it was the most disgusting thing he'd ever seen and judging by the look on his face, Hinata could only guess that he didn't like Kiba at all and concluded that maybe it was not her he objected wholly.

But when she thought about it, Kiba had never mentioned anything about Sasuke that she could remember. She'd heard him mention Uchiha maybe once but that was it. Kiba had never done anything to Sasuke that she knew of, but then again, if Kiba had done something to cause Sasuke to react like that it was not likely that he would come out and say it. But why would he recommend to Shino that he travel with Sasuke then if he had no connection to him in some way?

It was most interesting.

Hinata studied him as he ignored her once more, returning to reading. She set down the picture and walked around the curtain to go to his side and looked over his shoulder.

Kiba rarely told her about his missions, only talking to Neji, Shino and her father because she was no longer a ninja so did not need to be told, so he said. Her father thought otherwise and kept training her, keeping at the level that was suited for being heiress. She practically begged Kiba to tell her about his missions, wanting to keep a part of herself in that world.

She envied Sasuke and Kiba with all her heart and damned her title.

"Hyuuga-_sama_," said Sasuke, sensing her behind him.

His voice had no patience whatsoever and Hinata mimicked him and felt oddly pleased at her brattiness that he donned her to have. Never as a child had she ever spoken out of turn, afraid of what the punishment would be. Even if she was too old now to allow it, she liked it; it was satisfying.

He nearly caught her though. Sasuke turned his papers over and looked up at her and she smiled pleasantly.

"Can I do something for you?" he asked. "Because you're shit out of luck."

Hinata's nostrils flared at his words but maintained the pleasant smile as she shook her head. Sasuke turned away from her again to read and Hinata frowned, pouting at his back even though she had no idea why. Why should it matter that all hope of friendship had been blown to the wind? It didn't matter…

Yet she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"I was just curious," Hinata told him softly, almost reverting back to her shy self and wondered why she felt so put-out. She came a little closer, trying to see what kept him so busy.

Sasuke sighed, a sound she had heard before from her father when her mother was trying to talk to him or when he thought she was prying.

"Do you mind?" he asked her and put the papers down on his desk. He even made a point of turning them down again as though he did not trust her and didn't want him nosing into his business.

But why didn't he trust her? Hinata was not about to be shoved to the side so easily. If he didn't trust her, he could say it. She wanted to hear it from his own two lips and she wanted to know why he didn't trust her and she wanted to know now.

And there they were, staring at each other in a silent argument and Hinata stood her ground.

* * *

**_That's it, I've finished another chapter. I hope you liked it. _**

**_(1)  
_**

**_I don't care _**

**_I think I may be coming down with a cold again, damn, my throat is scratchy. _**

**_Anyway, if you have not read _****Hinata the Vamp ****_or _****Hina hime****_ please do. _**

**_Until next update…_**

**_Ja ne!_**

**_Please review, I love it when you do!_**


	9. Bedtime Stories

**_Hi! Here's another chapter._**

**_Excuse any errors and R&R!!_**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Bedtime Stories  
**

**--**

She just didn't know how close she was to finding herself in a very dangerous position.

Sasuke was trying, he really was, but she was not making the situation too easy for him. He would let her stay mostly because at the first clap of thunder, his conscience got the better of him and he did not like the idea of her having to dodge the leak in her room.

But he was sure regretting it now.

His body was tense and he was beginning to feel a bit like a starved, caged animal, except the object of his hunger was locked up with him and he was almost to the point of no restraint.

He stared at her, trying to clear the fog from his brain. It was difficult enough to focus on his reports with her in the same room, standing over him like that. The scent of her made him dizzy, his mouth dry and his heart beat against his ribcage.

"I'm working," he told her, trying not to notice the outline of her body under the nightgown. "I see you've managed to get something from the damaged clothes."

"I got a few things actually."

Sasuke's gaze fell to the V in her gown and then to where the material fell around her curves, showing her shapely legs.

Kami, his mouth was about to hang open.

"That's good for you," he said with a composed voice. What wouldn't he give to sit her on the desk, kiss her silly and take her right there. His hands shook as he shoved his papers to the side, not able to focus on them anymore because of his desire. How long had it been since he wanted someone? He couldn't even remember if he ever did to begin with.

Reminding himself that she belonged to someone else- never mind how much he hated Kiba- Sasuke turned to face her, wanting to get up and walk away from the temptation.

But how she looked stopped his brain from functioning. His dark eyes were caught up with the golden light of the lanterns surrounding her and how it made the flimsy material nearly transparent, making thoughts fill head and blood rush south. He shifted in his chair.

"Sasuke?" she said, his name whispered on his lips.

The sound of it surprised him, making him pleased. It was the first time she said his name, but somehow he wanted more. He wanted to hear her whisper it again, but in his ear.

He looked up to find her hugging herself, almost like a little girl. "I was wondering... a-ano… did you always want to be a ninja?"

Her voice was so soft and sweet as though her mood had taken a complete turn, looking at him as though she was expecting a bedtime story. It confused him, how she stood there so innocent and curious with her eyes so full of curiosity when he wanted nothing that was decent.

She was contradiction all on her own. Bold enough to share his room without asking and pure enough to then want him to tell her about his life with that cute expression. Was she really interested? Or was she just trying to soften him up?

In any case, he thought about the question she had asked for a moment. "I think so," he said, clearing his throat when he saw he eyes light up. They were so cold, yet so warm, passionate. They shone with excitement that he had actually replied and despite the state of their differences, she didn't seem to mind at the moment.

Was she always like this? Or was it simply because she was excited to see her lover, as she had claimed? Even the passing thought managed to dampen his mood…damn Inuzuka.

Kiba was a conniving little bastard who got what he himself wanted. Like proper permission to do missions, recognition for his completed missions and reports, that Kiba had stolen. Poor guy, he was probably stumbling all over the place with only his nose to guide him.

Which led Sasuke to wonder if Hinata knew about Kiba's life. If she was spying for him, it had to mean she knew something at least. And if she did, Sasuke could always pick her brain for it.

* * *

"Do you like the life of a ninja, Hinata?" he asked, and for an instant, Hinata stared at him blankly.

Hinata could not even remember Kiba once asking her that, though she was hungry for his conversation most of the time.

"Actually," she nodded. "I do."

"I suppose you have shared your passing interest?" asked Sasuke, making Hinata think he was referring to Kiba and thought about how he had dismissed her interest.

"I never pretend to have an interest in anything," she told him. "…Uchiha-san."

She found it hard not to call his name formally. After all, she was in her nightgown.

"I never said that," Sasuke countered. "only that you are no stranger when it comes to this sort of thing. Surely your fiancé spoke of his…second love."

"His second love?" Hinata repeated. For a moment, her mind brought up Kiba's delays and then she realized what Sasuke was implying. "Oh! Hai!"

Then she paused. "Iie, not exactly." She told him. "Kiba hardly told me anything about his job." She sighed, realizing that they had not spent a lot of time together as adults. "In fact, I've rarely seen him since our engagement."

His brows lifted and he stared at her, scrutinizing her much too closely. "Really?"

Hinata looked away, uncomfortable with his stare, feeling as though he could read what she was thinking.

"Hai," she said, looking for a change of subject. "When we were younger though, we were very close and he used to tell me everything."

"Did he?"

Was he really listening to her or jut humoring her? It didn't matter, she just wanted to talk. "When I was a little girl, we went on missions together and I often got into trouble for getting myself dirty because of that."

Sasuke nodded as she continued. "My mother and the other ladies of the Hyuuga compound had picnics, but because there were no girls around that were my age, I usually played alone or with the boys. I even found a kunai."

She smiled warmly at the memory. "Actually, it was a piece of an old rusty one I think, just a blunt blade but I was so excited to find one since my father never let my have one unless he was training me. It was nothing special to most, but to me it was everything and it gained me respect among the boys that I found a kunai that belonged to a real ninja. The boys didn't really believe it but deep down I believed it was real."

"That's great," said Sasuke. She could tell he was really listening. "Sometimes you have to forget everything you know and just believe."

"Hai. Sometimes everyone around you tells you something is right but it doesn't feel right unless you see for yourself."

"I agree," said Sasuke.

"You just have to follow your heart," she said, encouraged by his attention.

But he shook his head. "Iie, not your heart. That will only get you in trouble," he said. "Trust your gut feeling instead. As far as I know, it never lies."

Hinata thought about it. "I suppose you're right."

"So what did you do with the kunai?" he asked. "Did you save it?"

Hinata bit her lip. "My father found it and threw it away the next day. He said it was too dirty for me to play with." Actually, she'd gone looking for it and found it. She put it under her pillow and took it out every night to keep her company- but she doubted Sasuke would want to know that and would think that was silly.

"I think that was probably every little boy or girls' wish. To find a kunai," said Sasuke with a small laugh, the sound rich and warm, making Hinata feel completely at ease.

"Hinata smiled at him in return. "Was it your wish?" she asked and lifted her knees up to hold them, resting her chin there. She felt much more comfortable than before.

"Iie."

"What was it then?"

"A katana," he told her.

"A katana?" Hinata laughed. "I little boy who wanted a katana?"

"Hai," he said with a small quirk of his lips. "Everyone though it was from a strong ninja or even a samurai."

Hinata could imagine that. "Where did you get it from?" she asked him.

"I made it up. No one ever saw it up close, it was solely mine as well as their imagination," Sasuke said. "But my brother had one and my father as well so I guess I picked it up from them."

"Were they any good?" she asked him, glad that the flow of conversation was running smoothly.

"Two of the best," said Sasuke and Hinata could see the pride in his face, along with something else.

"They must be proud of you," said Hinata and Sasuke blinked and looked away as though shutting of his emotions before looking back at her.

"They're dead, Hinata."

She knew that. "Oh." Hinata flinched at her carelessness and wondered how she could have forgotten. "Gomen," she said softly, having the urge to hug him.

"Don't be," he said. "My brother killed my father and I killed him."

She wanted to ask more about it, having known about the Uchiha massacre, but did not dare to. And when she looked at him again, their eyes met, making her heart beat faster. She had to swallow the knot in her throat.

"I guess I should go to bed now," she said, taking a deep breath and getting down from the desk but then she was feeling strange, thinking things she should not even dare to think about.

Sasuke didn't speak, but continued to stare and Hinata's stomach fluttered. "Goodnight," she whispered and went to leave him to his work.

"Goodnight, Hinata," he whispered back.

Hinata's body shivered at the sound of her name whispered by him and quickly closed the curtain. Without another word, she put out the lanterns on her side of the room. She had no idea what had just happened between them but her head was spinning as she climbed into the hammock.

As she lay there, she tried not to think of him sitting on the other side of the curtain, but she was far too aware of his papers shuffling and every other sound that came from his side. Her heart had not stopped pounding until long after his own lanterns were put out and the room was completely still.

The storm that had been threatening to come never came and the sound of the waves splashing outside lulled Hinata to sleep.

Maybe the two could finally be friends.

* * *

**_All done! Sorry this is so short but as you know, I have lots to do. I hope you liked it and if you have never read _****Hinata the Vamp**** _or _Hina hime, _please do._**

**_Until next update…_**

**_Ja_****_ ne!_**

**_Please review, I love it when you do!_**


	10. An Unexpected Confidant

_**Hi readers! Now it's time for a new chapter. I hope you like it. Sorry about being a little late but I went somewhere and had to revise before I did that so writing was out of the question since I had a test.**_

_**Sorry about this fic not being Beta'd but I did send it to be done. Unfortunately, I got no reply so I had to update it as it is since it's already Tuesday. Also I'm sorry if I didn't bar a new p.o.v but the ruler won't work so I skimmed through to try to help confusion.  
**_

_**Excuse any errors and R&R!!!**_

**Chapter 10: An Unexpected Confidant****  
**

**------**

It was late in the afternoon when Hinata finished her chores that she had decided to do.

She was very tired as she made her was back to the cabin for a moment's rest, but filled with self-praise over the day's work she had done.

In the last few days, she had managed to somehow stay out of trouble and had even made steps towards making everything alright with Sasuke. He seemed different with her today- not that he had really spoken to her much, but to Hinata, it looked like every time she happened to look up or away from whatever she was doing, he was watching her.

She couldn't tell if it was because he didn't trust her or if he still expected he to get into trouble again, or if it was something…more. The way how he looked at her caused her heart rate to go up every time.

Maybe he had felt what she had felt that6 first night in the cabin?

She tried not to think about it and pushed it aside. Her life was complicated enough, and she was determined to lessen it at all costs but Uchiha Sasuke was a distraction she could do without. She didn't need any man in her life.

And in any case, there were other things to concern herself with at the moment. Thanks to Naruto, the stove was no longer an enemy and she'd managed to cook up a few edible things. She thought perhaps that she had made an improvement though it wasn't really evident in the crews' faces- at least she didn't poison them. She'd work on her seasoning now and maybe before long, she would see them smile at the food she created.

She found Sasuke's cabin empty and slipped in, closing the door behind her. She had one kimono left and wondered if she should change into it since the one she was wearing was terribly filthy. But she didn't dare.

For the first time in her life, she couldn't just 'ask Otou-san for more clothes.' She was not even sure how to wash properly without ruining the soft, silky material. No, she would have to live with it.

Untying the tattered apron, she tossed it over the rope that separated their rooms and dared to go and sit Sasuke's desk. She really should have washed up first, but she was far too tired to actually do it. She sank back in his chair and put her feet up just like she saw him do when he was reading his papers and smiled to herself at the way she must look.

She imagined the look on Sasuke's face if he walked in just that moment and had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. All she needed was a cigar or senbon in her teeth and some sake, along with a pants and she would be just like the other ANBU.

That made her wonder. What would it be like to be Sasuke? To be able to go and come when he pleased? To be in love with his work? To live life not following anyone's rules but his very own?

Her gaze caught the picture of Kiba. She removed her feet from the desk and leaned over to snatch it up. How could she have ever thought herself in love with him? Somehow, he paled in comparison to Sasuke by far. Everything about Sasuke was strong and passionate and Hinata couldn't see him giving up on anything halfway through.

She admired him endlessly.

Hinata set the picture down and scrunched up her nose in disgust at it. His looks were deceiving. He seemed far to angelic when he should be wearing devil's horns, a goatee and a curly mustache.

Not thinking, she picked up Sasuke's pen and took the picture out of the frame. She then drew horns on his head and put the picture at an arm's length to make sure it looked right and then she drew on the beard and mustache. Hinata giggled as she drew, imagining the expression on his face if he had to see what she was doing. Next she drew little money signs in his pupils, so tiny it looked like a gleam in his eyes and then smiled at her finished product, her mood lifted.

It was strange. She was no less determined to face Kiba and get back her pride and honor but somehow, the edge of her anger for him softened.

She no longer felt such bitter fury when she thought of Kiba with other women. It no longer stung at her eyes that he did not think about her or want to see her. It didn't even matter that he had been so willing to leave her on a shelf until whatever time he felt like bearing the burden of marriage.

The one thing that did bother her was that he had used her without thinking twice, and made her father believe he was genuine.

She set the picture down so that it faced her side of the room, thinking that there was nothing standing in her way of becoming a ninja or a med-nin.

Maybe she could pick up from her younger years and take the chuunin exams and go on missions again; maybe even go further. '_Take that Kiba,_' she thought and with a flick of her finger, she knocked it on its face and smirked- something she never knew she possessed but it sure felt like one of those evil, knowing grins that Sasuke sported more than once.

She wished she had just as much experience as Sasuke and knew what he knew. Hinata glanced down at the small silver key that stuck out from the drawer. It was so tempting. Her curiosity got the better of her as the unknown contents in the drawer called her name.

She couldn't resist…

His papers were all packed neatly in the drawer and Hinata took out a handful of them carefully. The reports and other information were all titled, some with notes written in the margin. Some caught her attention more than others.

"The Cloud's connection to mysterious attacks," she murmured randomly. She skimmed over the work even more and saw that there was not only written work, but maps and diagrams as well of various countries and villages and pictures of weapons she had never seen before.

There were also sketches of strange creatures next to photos of people. Taking a closer look, she saw that they were tailed beasts. But Hinata always thought that they were not real. She looked at a picture and saw a picture of the Kazekage and a picture of some kind of giant raccoon of sorts- she had no idea what it was and didn't understand it so she skipped all of the others connected to the creatures.

There was also an awful picture of a disfigured body of a ninja and reading the label, she saw that Sasuke had had the mission of finding his murderer. Fascinating.

Had he drawn these himself? Did he really see all of the things he's drawn? She read some more, sucking up all the information like a sponge, losing track of time. It was not until the sun had set that Hinata was forced to light up the lantern on the desk, did she realize how late it really was. But that did not stop her; she had to read more because she couldn't put the papers down for even a second. These were a ninja's work. Written and drawn evidence of all of Sasuke's hard work.

Hinata read until her eyes started to drop, squinting at the letters and reports because the room was not lit well enough to see properly. Craving more knowledge, Hinata risked turning up the lantern more and took the stake from the brace to put it closer to what she was reading.

As she huddled over the flame, heat caressed her cheeks and lips, coaxing her into a daydream. She felt the heat and in her mind it felt like a warm touch.

To her surprise, an image rose in front of her eyes as she wondered what it would be like to kiss Sasuke. Would his lips be as soft and warm? Would he brush his knuckles on her cheeks the same way? Hinata then found herself touching a finger to her lips, thinking what it must be like…

xxx

She never failed to surprise him.

Sasuke had expected Hinata to pout over the loss of her kimonos but she had not complained not even once. Maybe that was just how she was and the old her had never left; the girl who simply made do with what she had. He had also expected her to complain about her cabin but she did the unthinkable and moved into his.

After paying him one hundred thousand yen, Sasuke had never expected her to actually want to do chores on her own. Her dinner had even been edible tonight and Sasuke couldn't help but give her credit for trying.

She was either a very remarkable woman or a conniving little spy wanting to turn his team against him. He had not done a damned thing to her, but anyone could see the suspicious looks he was getting from the other ANBU. She was slowly taking over with very little effort and that smile of hers.

Her smile alone, when she favored them with one, was enough to make anyone's stomach flip. The thing was, Sasuke didn't think she even meant to turn everyone's heads; oblivious to it.

It had been a long day, and he was tired but he was actually looking forward to the rest of the night seeing her. Almost whistling, but humming, he hoped that would be enough warning for her just in case she was changing her clothes or something. There was no scurrying about behind the door so he knocked lightly and opened the door.

His good mood disappeared as soon as his eyes set on Hinata.

She was a lousy spy!

She had obviously fallen asleep while snooping around his work.

"What the hell were you doing?!" Sasuke yelled and stepped further inside, slamming the door shut.

He jumped her up from her sleep and she woke up with a horrified gasp, her hands flying out, papers scattering. His eyes met hers for the briefest of moments; her eyes showing confusion and fear.

It happened too fast to stop it.

She knocked over the lantern and the flame lighted his reports and notes, eating at the papers within seconds. Hinata shrieked in alarm when she realized what she had done and tried to put out the fire, fanning it with her hands.

It's a pity that it made the situation worse.

Sasuke's work was going up in flames, literally and he moved quickly, removing his shirt and began to smack at the flames while yelling for Naruto so he could get water, sand, something to out it.

Was she trying to kill them all?

Hinata ran out the door suddenly, screaming and left him to the fire alone- damn her.

"Yeah sure, save yourself!" he called after her.

He was thankful the ship was so small. Someone shouted at him and Sasuke ordered him to bring water to put out the fire while trying to beat away the flames and cursing Hyuuga Hinata under his breath.

Had he actually softened toward her? No, now was not the time to think about that.

"Naruto!" he shouted. "Dammit, somebody get in here!"

He heard footsteps and spun around to see who was there. Water rushed past him, onto the desk, but doused him first. Before he could say anything, she ran away again with a bucket in her hands.

Sasuke was utterly stunned, but not so much to stop slapping at the flames.

Naruto was right behind her with another bucket and someone else with another. By the time Hinata came back, the flames were out and she just stood in the door frame looking dazed, frazzled and regretful.

Sasuke was definitely not in the mood to be forgiving however.

"What were you doing at my desk?" he asked her not too nicely. "Looking through my papers and searching the drawers that I had locked."

She stood holding on to the bucket for dear life, having the audacity to look hurt and injured by his anger.

"I should have known you could not be trusted1" he told her, slamming his shirt on the floor in front her on the floor. She winced and took a step back. Naruto came up behind her, but Sasuke didn't care. He'd had enough.

"Did Kiba put you up to this?"

He had to know. To hell with waiting to see. If she was spying on him for whatever reason, he wanted to know and he wanted to know this very moment.

"Sasuke," Naruto objected.

"I d-don't know what you are talking about," Hinata answered.

Sasuke ignored Naruto, determined to find out the truth. "Sure you don't."

"I don't know!" Hinata said, her eyes filling with tears. "I fell asleep and then you scared me and then-"

"I know what happened after that," said Sasuke. "What I want to know is why you were going through my things!"

Hinata stood there as still as a board, her eyes showing she was desperately trying to figure out what his accusations meant.

She should not have been snooping around, she admitted to herself, but she did not understand why Sasuke was so angry with her. She had almost burned down his cabin, but that was never what she had intended to do- not in a million years. It was his fault as much as it was hers, seeing that he nearly scared her to death.

Still, it seemed to her that she was missing out on something very important…

"Did your boyfriend put you up to this?" he asked her again and Hinata blinked at the question.

She clutched the bucket in her hand. "Put me up to what? I don't understand what you mean."

What was Sasuke talking about? What did Kiba have to do with anything?

"Like hell you don't!" Sasuke snapped, and his eyes flickered in and out of his Sharingan out of anger.

Hinata felt Naruto's hand on her shoulder and was thankful for the comfort.

"Your boyfriend is a thief, Hyuuga-_sama_- and you're no better if you think that you can just buy your way here and help yourself to my work!"

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise as understanding finally dawned on her. "You think I am here to steal your work?"

A brow shot up. "Hai, I do." His eyes bored into hers accusingly.

Hinata couldn't believe that he was thinking like that. She couldn't even imagine that someone would think she was a thief and Kiba was a lot of things but she didn't believe that he would stoop so low as to snoop around and steal someone else's work and she doubted that he would put someone to spy on Sasuke, further more herself; it was not possible.

She _did_ feel sorry about starting the fire, but that was slowly ebbing away into anger. The more she thought about it, the more she felt like shouting right back at Sasuke. Except that she had not been raised to be a part of a shouting match with anyone; even so a man.

Her grip tightened on the bucket in her hands. "Let me get this straight," she said as calmly as she could.

His eyes glittered ferociously at her, but he didn't say anything, he just glared.

"You think that Kiba engaged me so that I could spy for him?"

"Why not? It's best to expect anything," said Sasuke, and his glare dared her to deny it… bastard.

"And you think that is why I wanted to travel with you? To spy for Kiba?"

He smiled evilly. "What a bright girl we have here."

Hinata bristled, ready to reply, but there was nothing she could say defend herself if he chose to believe it. There was no proof she could give to him to make him see the truth.

She clenched her teeth, anger seeping into her. She didn't think, just reacted and hurled the bucket at him, tossing the cold water in his face.

It was the very least he deserved and she didn't even bother to apologize. It served him right.

Sasuke yelled in surprise, but Hinata didn't look back as she bolted through the door, leaving him to wipe the salty water from his eyes.

Hinata was gone by the time Sasuke opened his eyes.

Only Naruto and a few others who had come to help with the fire were there and they slunk away when he had begun to shout.

"I know you're not going to like what I'm about to say," Naruto said. "Demo… I think you deserved that, Sasuke."

And then he left too, leaving Sasuke to deal with piecing together the charred remains of his research, and thinking that his entire crew had been won over completely by Hinata, even Naruto.

They'd been blinded by that damned smile of hers, he decided, and that blush as well when she was embarrassed, or angry- basically ninety-nine percent of the day. But that was not going to happen to him at all; he was not going to fall for her.

The problem was… he was afraid he already had.

xxx

It was night and the sky was almost starless, a mirror of the ocean. The moon was not to be seen except for a dull light behind the dark clouds.

The sight and the cool air calmed Hinata as well as her body. She was no expert when it came to the weather but she could see that a storm was coming. All the other storms had blown over and just gave a drizzle, but the chill in the air told her that tonight a thunder storm was blowing their way.

Uchiha Sasuke was so impossible though. She could not believe that he thought she was a spy and a thief. To make matters worse, he thought that Kiba had put her up to it _and_ the fact that she had wanted to defend the damned rat. Yet she felt terrible for destroying Sasuke's work; she had not meant to do that at all and wouldn't have dreamed of it.

Ugh! Men were the ruin of the human race.

"He's really not so bad a person once you get to know him," Naruto said to her, coming up from behind.

Hinata turned to face him, crossing her arms to keep out the chill. She believed Naruto for she had seen a different side to Sasuke more than once, but wasn't feeling the least bit forgiving. "I don't believe you," she said, turning again to face the open sea.

Naruto laughed. "You kinda like him anyway, don't you?" He came to stand next to her and Hinata looked at him through her lashes. It was nice when he was all serious sometimes; he was a good listener as though he went through something similar no matter what it was.

"He doesn't like me," she countered. "That much is clear."

He stared at her and she looked away. "You… don't think I came here to steal anything from you, right?"

"Iie, I don't. Demo, if you don't mind me being blunt, I don't think you're telling us the whole truth about your reason for being here either."

Hinata refused to look at him. It was not their business why she was there so she didn't lie- she just didn't stare her reason. Her reason _was_ that she was going to see Kiba but they did not have to know why.

"Sasuke's incredibly smart and he's sensing something's up," Naruto continued. "He's a good person, Hinata-chan, but he likes to know what's going on around him."

"I didn't lie," she told him. "I'm not a spy either. Why would he think that?"

Naruto hesitated for a moment and Hinata could tell that he was trying to pick out the right thing to say.

"Honestly, I'm not sure it's my place to say it, but he has good reason not to trust your fiancé. That much I can tell you."

Hinata's head tilted to the side in question. "Why?" she asked. "What did Kiba do to him? I thought they were friends or something."

Naruto seemed surprised by what she had said. "Why would you think a thing like that?"

"Because… Kiba mentioned him in his letter to a friend of ours. I thought that he knew him well."

"You thought wrong," Naruto said barely waiting until she had finished and his voice turned harsh, catching her attention. She looked up at him, trying to understand his expression. "I can safely say there is no friendship whatsoever between Sasuke and your fiancé."

"Oh," Hinata breathed, knowing that Naruto didn't have a reason for lying to her. The look on his face was real and it was obvious that he had tries to shield her from that information. Curiosity made her ask, "What did Kiba do?"

It was not like Hinata thought he was a saint because he had long since lost that.

"You'd have to ask Sasuke that," said Naruto. "It's not up to me to tell you, Hinata-chan. Gomen."

"I see," Hinata answered, even though she didn't. Naruto's loyalty was solid and respectable but she was not about to ask Uchiha Sasuke anything any time soon.

"You say you found Sasuke's name in a letter?" Naruto asked her and she could tell he was curious.

It was not like she had anything to hide from him; she trusted Naruto. She somehow understood that whatever was said between them wasn't going to fall on any other ears and Hinata decided that she needed someone to confide in. It wouldn't hurt to tell Naruto the truth.

"I really am going to see Kiba," she told him. "But it's not as I've told you. I don't miss him at all."

"That much is obvious, Hinata-chan."

She stared at him. Was it really that plain to see? She wanted to ask why, but she was not certain she wanted to know the reason why he said that. Hinata told him about the letter, finishing with tears in her eyes.

"You deserve better," Naruto told her, pulling her in for a tight hug.

Hinata was grateful for his support. Her heart ached just a little at the memory of Sasuke's glare. "Please don't tell Sasuke," she begged him. She was upset that Sasuke had thought the worst of her but she couldn't bear it if he pitied her.

"It's not my place to," he said in her hair.

Hinata nodded, thankful for his answer. The last thing she wanted was for Sasuke to feel sorry for her. It would be far easier if he continued to hate her. Seeing how she felt about him finding out about it meant that he was already too close without her even knowing it.

Why did she care that he did not trust her? After the two weeks on board, he wouldn't have anything to do with her anyways. She didn't intend to bother asking about returning with him either. It would be better if she got off the ship and never set eyes on him again.

One heartache in a lifetime was more than enough.

xxx

_**There you have it, my readers! I'm sorry to say, but I caught another cold. Sad isn't it? The sneezing, itchy eyes and snorting and blowing the nose constantly really wears you out. Plus, I have a headache that's killing me.  
**_

_**If you've never read **_**Hinata the Vamp** _**or **_**Hina hime** _**please do.**_

_**Until next update…**_

_**Ja**_ _**ne!**_

_**Please review, I love it when you do!**_


	11. Held Close in the Dark

_**Hi, it's me again. Guess what? I'm eighteen now yay! Not that it makes much difference. I feel no different and to be honest, my birthday sucked. I went to a friend's baby funeral(though I didn't mind), it rained and even though I got two new pets that's another chore to do what with cleaning and feeding them- it's a good thing those budgies are cute. **_

_**I'm sorry about this late update. I would have updated on last Friday, but my internet went boom because my modem needed updating- sounds funny, doesn't it? Anyways, it was pure hell to live without FF lol. I made this chapter about 1,000 words longer than intended from the wait, but don't expect it too often ;)  
**_

_**Anyway, let's get on with the story. I hope you like it.**_

_**Excuse any errors and R&R!!!**_

_**

* * *

xx  
**_

**Chapter 11: Held Close in the Dark  
**

**-------**

The impact sent her into shock.

Hinata woke up surrounded by darkness, her body shivering. She had been dreaming and the dream had seemed so real that she could still hear the wailing of ghosts in her ears. She whimpered softly.

"It was just a dream," a soft voice said, soothing her. "A bad dream that's all."

"Sasuke?"

Thunder rolled, shaking her right down to the bone and it rattled the ship. A bolt of lightning lit the room for an instant- long enough for Hinata to see Sasuke's look of concern as he stared down at her.

"I'm here," he said.

"I was sinking in the sand!" Hinata cried out. She was trembling and was having trouble catching her breath.

"You fell out of your hammock," he told her, his voice soft and comforting; a complete change to what she was used to even though the roughness was still there, making his voice husky. "Are you aright?

"I fell?"

"Hai, you did."

Hinata had not even realized she was on the floor.

"Are you alright?" he asked again.

"Hai… I… I think so," she replied a little dazed, and continued to shiver as the wind howled in her ears.

She sensed, rather than saw, that he reached up and pulled the blanket from her hammock. It fluttered down on her and he spread it out around her better, tucking her in just parent would tuck in a child.

Another bolt of lightning lit the room.

He was shirtless. The realization came to her at once. The ship was tossed unexpectedly, sending him sprawling over her. "Gomen," he said and got up.

"It's ok," said Hinata, stuffing her hands under the blankets. "Arigatou." She didn't know why she suddenly felt so cold and her teeth chattered. Sasuke slipped an arm around her and Hinata could not care less about their little arguments at the moment; she was grateful for the reassuring embrace that came from him.

"It's cold," she said. It almost sounded like a complaint.

"It's the storm," he told her. "I'd put you back in the hammock, but I think it would be safer down here because you might only fall again."

Hinata had to agree.

"I was sinking and the sand was sucking me down; I tried to move and ask for help!" Hinata said still terrified.

Sasuke chuckled softly. "No sand here," he said. "But you hit the floor so hard I swore you'd gone right through; it woke me up from one of my heaviest sleeps. Are you sure you're okay?"

Hinata felt guilty for waking him up. When the ship rocked again and she slid a bit in the opposite direction, she knew it was not her fault entirely. And had Sasuke not caught her, she felt she would slide away. "I think I prefer the floor," she said as her stomach churned with the motion of the ship. "I don't feel too well."

Sasuke actually laughed, the sound music to her ears. "Would it make you feel better if I told you that I don't either?"

Hinata didn't think so. She shook her head and tried to steady herself, taking deep breaths.

"It feels worse than it really is," he told her.

That did nothing to ease her or her stomach. She groaned, glad that the room was dark because she could feel her head spinning.

"Naruto has it all under control," said Sasuke. "He says Shikamaru said it will be all over by morning."

"That long?"

"I'm afraid so." He shifted next to her and Hinata thought he was going to leave.

"Iie!" she said panicked. "Don't leave me. Stay please!" she begged.

She knew she was being silly, but Hinata couldn't help it. She never liked storms anyway but it was far worse to be caught in the middle of the ocean during one.

Sasuke squeezed her arm. "I'm not going anywhere," he said. It was as though he had changed completely from earlier. "I'm just going to get another blanket."

Iie! You can share mine!" Hinata offered immediately, lifting the blanket for him to climb in but he hesitated.

"Maybe that's not such a good idea, Hinata."

"It's alright," Hinata said. She really wanted someone close. Her chest felt as though someone was pressing on it, still having the aftershocks of the nightmare and the ship's tumbling only made it worse. "Just… please don't go."

The usually cold Uchiha still seemed unsure, something else radiating from him. "Hai," he said finally and slipped under the covers.

Hinata tensed at the feel of his bare chest against her arm and Sasuke noticed. "I did say I could get another blanket."

Hinata swallowed. "It's fine," she assured him, and hoped that it didn't seem like such a bad thing that she didn't want him to leave.

"Are you sure?" he asked, lifting the covers.

"Iie…" her plea sounded weak even to her own ears and he lifted the blanket even higher, shifting to get up.

"Iie!" she said a little stronger. Sasuke dropped the covers and settled in next to her again.

Her nervousness eased up the moment he put his arms around her. Outside the storm continued but it didn't seem so bad before, making Hinata wish it would rain like this everyday to bring about such a change in Sasuke.

For a long time there was silence between them. Hinata lay still in his arms, listening to the rumble of the thunder and the waves slapping the sides of the ship. It was not long before her stomach felt better because he was keeping her steady.

"When I was young," he began, and seemed to know that his voice would calm her, "I used to climb out of my window and ride out the storm in the tree outside my room."

Hinata felt relaxed, her heartbeat slowing down. She imagined him clinging on to a tree branch in excitement and was amused by the thought. "That was not a very safe thing to do," she told him, but she was smiling. "I'm sure your mother told you so."

Sasuke held onto her a little tighter and laid his head down beside her. Hinata could feel the heat of his breath on her cheek and it sent a shiver through her.

"My parents died when I was around eight," he said. "But before that she did tell me it was dangerous. My father too, but since he was always away and my mother was busy with the house work, it was just me and my brother back then."

"Oh, gomen," said Hinata.

"Don't be," he told her. "My father was always away on clan business. My mother was there but the bond could never be as strong as a father-son one. My brother was nice to me then."

Hinata smiled. "Especially since he let you ride out the storm in a tree."

"Hn," Sasuke hummed in her ear. "Even better, because he would sometimes sat out there with me when he had nothing else to do."

"Wow!" she exclaimed. She could not imagine anyone in her family doing that. Neji was the closest she had to a brother and she highly doubted he would sit out on a branch with her in the middle of a thunderstorm. Kiba would have probably done it.

In fact, she could more see the fun-loving Kiba do it than Sasuke but thinking about Sasuke attempting it was far better. Hinata was still imagining what it must have been like for Sasuke when he whispered in her ear. "Your hair… it smells nice."

She thought she had misheard him. "N-nani?" she asked, trying to see him in the darkness.

"Your hair smells nice," he repeated. "I love the scent," he murmured and inhaled deeply and then seemed to be nuzzling it lightly.

A quiver went through her at the realization and her heart began to beat faster. She couldn't even speak, and Sasuke must have mistaken her silence.

"Gomen," he said, but Hinata was not the least bit offended by his words or actions. She tried to speak past the knot in her throat to reassure him that he had not offended her but she could not get her mouth to move. No one had ever done that to her before. No man had ever made her want things she didn't even know about. She had never had any thoughts of Kiba or felt this way around him; so heated just from the nearness.

Her mouth tingled in memory of when she had kissed him all those days ago and she somehow was brought to wonder what it would be like to kiss him again… only she was not the first one to make the move this time.

She wanted him to want her so much. She wanted him to look at her with more than distrust like before without all of the unpleasantness.

"Hinata," Sasuke whispered. His voice was husky but as confused as she was feeling about the situation… except one thing.

She closed her eyes, feeling heat flow through her so much that she no longer shivered. "Hai?"

Silence met her reply. The scent of him drew her closer and her breathe because became erratic as she tempted him in the dark, tilting her head back for his kiss, if only he would take it.

She wanted him to...

* * *

Sasuke wanted to kiss her; the scent of her skin intoxicating him.

The air around them charged with more electricity than the lightning and Sasuke held her closer against his better judgment. He was wearing only his pants and they were already becoming too tight.

Was she feeling this way too? The electricity in the air? It was surging through him and he was drawn to her in a way he hadn't ever felt towards a woman before.

He blamed it entire on the current in the atmosphere.

His skin burned and his nipples were on fire for her tongue. What would it feel like to be inside her? To have her legs wrapped around his waist and her licking at his chest?

She had no idea how close he was to forgetting her status and remembering that he was not a gentleman. He was a pretender at behaving like one when he needed and her kind of people never let him forget. Never in his life had he felt so uncertain around a woman. He did not hate females, just the annoying ones that would try to cling to him because of his name and looks. He had never felt so attracted to anyone before; so confused.

He had never considered the word _no_ before now. At least not in this way because he never needed to. He was al3ways ready to accept the outcome, whatever it was, but for the first time he was dreading hearing it.

Hinata was from a world he could never be apart of- even though many thought that he was somehow. He had the skills and had had the money, just not the right name. That was why he had to buy this ship himself and fund his own missions.

He held back, looking down at her and telling himself that he had been a fool to get mixed up in something that was set up against him from the start.

She was off-limits and it didn't take a genius to know that. Except that he had never before let anything like that get in his way.

* * *

Hinata waited with hitched breath for him to speak again but he didn't.

She wanted nothing more than to forget all that had passed between them. She wanted to start over.

Daring to press herself closer, she closed her eyes, hoping that he would respond. Her body tingled where her skin met his and she ached to reach out and explore; move her fingers on his bare chest.

"Hinata," Sasuke began his voice hoarse and low. "I'm going to kiss you."

Hinata's heart hammered at what he had said. She swallowed and whispered back, sounding more hesitant that she meant to, "I would r-really like that."

She felt him lean closer, though he didn't close the space between them. She longed for the feel of his mouth on hers.

"Are you sure?" he asked her, and she could tell that he was making sure that there would be no regret.

What was there to regret from a kiss? She was very certain she wanted him to kiss her. Couldn't he tell how much she wanted to kiss him by the sound of her heartbeat? It was so loud in her ears that her body thundered in time to it. She nodded and to further assure him, Hinata took her hands from under the covers to find his face in the darkness. She touched his face and heard his hitched breath.

His hand covered hers just an instant before their lips met and the shock of it sent Hinata reeling. He held her close, kissing her passionately, but with restraint. It was like Hinata knew instinctively that he was holding back- but she didn't want him to.

He kissed her like he was supposed to, like a gentleman. Not because he was one she figured, but because he chose to be and that knowledge left her breathless and excited in a way she had never experienced before. His kiss was nothing like the little pecks on the lips that Kiba had given her.

He cradled her face in his hands, pleading with her. "Open for me, Hinata."

For a moment, Hinata didn't understand what it was he was asking and her senses hit high; she pressed her eyes closed tighter.

Taking her hands once again, he put them behind her head and shifted so that he was on her, pinning her under his weight so that there was no escape. The thought of it made her body ache in places she had never known could ache before.

Sasuke parted for the briefest moment. "Give me your tongue," he whispered in her ear. "I want to taste you, Hinata."

Hinata shuddered in anticipation of his forward request. She parted her lips as he had asked and the first touch of his tongue on hers sent her heart banging against her chest. She clung to him and in response, he deepened the kiss. He held her hands behind her head and moved against her with such deliberate, slow delicious undulation that her body instinctively moved with his. She arched into him, trying to free her hands, but he held them securely, refusing to let them go.

"So sweet," he murmured, and Hinata felt a heady rush to hear him say so. "Kiss me back, Hinata."

She tried to obey but she had never kissed a man like this with open mouthed passion before. Tentatively, she offered her tongue to him and nearly fainted when he took it, sucking on it gently. Hinata whimpered under him, writing in pleasure as she urged him deeper. She wanted more; she wanted him to show her more.

* * *

Sasuke groaned with satisfaction over the taste of her mouth. Brief as their kiss had been the last time, he had remembered and the taste had haunted him from them and he had craved for her lips again.

His hands needed to touch her body, to feel her and make love to her, but he held back, knowing that she had not given him that much permission. But he wanted to more than anything else.

He put her hands behind her head because if she touched him, or so much as urged him further-unknowingly even- he would give her more than she asked for gladly.

He parted from her, before he was tempted any more; before his hands could slide down over her soft, smooth, and very curvaceous body to lift the hem of her flimsy night gown. If he did that, if he dared, she would need a far better armor than what she was wearing.

He stared down at her, very aware of his arousal between them. His body twitched and ached. Did she have any idea what he wanted from her?

More than anything, he wanted to be inside her beautiful body, between those shapely legs and although he could not see her at the moment, he imagined her lying under him, her midnight blue hair spread like the sky, only he was able to touch it, around her cute face. And those eyes, icy but blazing from her name. He cursed the dark because he would have liked nothing more than to see those eyes and see her expression.

Was she regretting it already? He certainly didn't. Couldn't. Wouldn't.

She was silent, and Sasuke decided it was best to tell her. "Do you know how long I've wanted to do that, Hinata?"

She sounded breathless, the same as he did. "How long?" she asked.

Sasuke had to smile at the question because he didn't remember a moment when he had not wanted to kiss her senseless, and yet he couldn't give her the exact instant he had first realized.

"Since you first kissed me," he lied. He knew he wanted her long before then.

"Oh!" she replied. He wished he could see the color in her cheeks. And then she added, holding back an embarrassing giggle, "I don't suppose I should apologize then?"

Sasuke almost grinned. "Not really," he said and laughed.

There was silence between them then, and after a moment she said, "I'm very sorry about your reports, Sasuke."

He did not want to think about that just yet, didn't want to remember who she was. "It's alright. I managed to save most of them anyway."

"Gomen. I didn't mean to."

He wanted to believe she had nothing to do with Kiba, other that the obvious. He wanted to believe her when she had said that she missed her fiancé and only wanted to see him…and yet a part him at the though because he wanted her for himself.

"You don't really believe that I would steal from you, do you?" asked Hinata and she sounded hurt to think that he suspected that of her and it was then that reality hit him.

She was another man's fiancée and was engaged to be married to someone other than him.

On top of that, he was not entirely sure he could trust her. His answer was honest when he gave it. "Iie."

He couldn't believe she would kiss him like that if she could so easily turn around and stab him in the back. And still, she was not being honest either. There was no way a woman in love with someone else could kiss another man so deeply.

At least he hoped it was true,

x

"She's not what you think," Naruto said, coming up behind him.

Sasuke glanced up from his work at him, annoyed that the only thing Naruto ever seemed to talk to him about was Hinata. "Iie?" he asked, though he was beginning to sense that much himself.

"Iie," Naruto answered, and came to sit on the desk. The picture of Kiba caught his attention and he picked it up, his usual squint of confusion in place as he inspected it.

Sasuke tried not to notice the picture, as much as it irked him. In fact, he would have liked to send it flying across the room, and would have happily let his desk burn down just to get rid of it. But it belonged to Hinata and so he just ignored it.

"You know something I don't, dobe?" Sasuke asked Naruto, sensing it was true. Naruto never kept anything from him, but somehow Sasuke felt this time it was different and the other's response only itched him more.

"Maybe."

Sasuke studies his friend. "You like her, don't you?"

Naruto flipped the picture down on his thigh and grinned at him. "Everyone likes her, Sasuke."

Sasuke knew that was true.

"Everyone except you, teme!"

"I like her just fine," Sasuke countered, and it was a hell of an understatement. He liked her more that 'just fine,' he liked her too damned much.

"Do you," Naruto pried.

Sasuke sat back in his chair, studying the smug expression on his best friend's face. "What was it you're trying to tell me, Naruto?"

Naruto stood again, took another look at the picture and said, "If you're too blind to see the truth then you don't deserve to know." And then he set the picture down facing Sasuke and walked away. Boy was Naruto acting all-knowing lately.

Sasuke watched him go with narrowed eyes, thinking they had known each other far too long. He sighed deeply and his eyes caught the sight of the picture of Kiba. His brows knit as they focused on the picture, and he reached out to grasp it in his hand.

"Well fuck me," he said, and then he chuckled.

The artwork was surely not his. Kiba had two horns on his head and a third on his chin, and his eyes were filled with yen symbols. The look suited him.

Sasuke shook his head and laughed out loud. He glanced back at the door and thought about calling Naruto back to hound him for whatever information he had gotten out of Hinata, but he knew Naruto well enough to know he wouldn't give in- not if he had made up his mind not to, and it seemed he had.

"I'll be damned," he said and set the picture down facing him, so that he could enjoy it while he worked. His mood, as he sat again, was lightened considerably.

It was then that he heard the shouts and he nearly knocked the desk over in his haste to find out the reason for the commotion.

* * *

"I'm perfectly alright," Hinata said to Shikamaru, who was trying to get her to come down before the noise brought Sasuke. It was not as though it was windy or anything. The sea and sky calm and clear after last night's storm and Hinata didn't see why she couldn't manage a simple repair. If a man could do it, so could she.

"Hyuuga-sama," Shikamaru sighed at her, his voice raised. "Come down, onegai!"

Hinata ignored him, climbing higher up the ladder. Apparently the sails were damaged due to the storm and there was a tear in the canvass so big it could be seen from the deck. She didn't want it to get any worse so, be careful, she would try to fix it and she would not be stopped.

She wanted to do something nice for Sasuke. They had woken up earlier embraced on the floor. He had held her though the night while the storm raged and she had pretended to sleep when he woke up, tucking her in before leaving. He had brushed the hair from her face so softly that it had made her heart wrench with longing.

"Hyuuga-sama," Shikamaru protested, and then he was joined by Naruto, who, thankfully, remained quiet while just staring up at her as though she was mad.

Maybe she was, because all she could think about was Sasuke. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. What was wrong with her?

A crowd began to gather on the deck, but Hinata ignored them, determined to be of use. She had found a needle and some thread in storage and by the enormous size, she was sure they were needed for this reason. She may not have known how to repair the sail, but she was going to try.

Once she reached her destination; however, the size of the rip made her second guess her decision. From below, it had looked small, but up close, she had to wonder if she could really get it fixed. It didn't hurt to try so Hinata took the rope she had coiled up on her arm and tied it around the mast and then around her waist to keep her as safe as possible incase she slipped. When she was done, she braced herself and then took the needle from her kimono. She had threaded it already before coming up and if she needed more, she had some around her wrist.

Everything was fine until Sasuke shouted up at her, nearly scaring her to death.

"Dammit, Hinata! Get down from there!"

Hinata dropped the needle and she glared down at him. "Look what you made me do!" she shouted back, her throat sore from the unusual strain on it.

"I don't care! Get down now, Hinata!"

His tone of voice irked her. "I will not! Hinata shouted. "How dare you yell at me like that!" If he was concerned about her, there were better ways to show it than treating her like some child. She was just fine anyways, except that now she had no needle to work with and irritation welled up.

"Do you have any idea what the hell you are doing?! He asked her. He set his hands on his hips as he glared up at her. "Or do you like running around making trouble? I've never met such a strong-headed, hot-headed, undisciplined girl in my life!"

If anyone didn't know what was happening, they would certainly know now.

Undisciplined girl was she? She was the same age he was.

Anger struck her. If she were a man up here, Hinata doubted Sasuke would have acted this way. A man would have been considered constructive.

"I'm fixing the sails!" she shouted down at him and tried to look as threatening as he did. Everyone was watching. "Not that someone like you would bother to appreciate that," she continued. "Ungrateful man," she said under her breath.

"I see," he said. "So that's what you are doing up there."

"Hai."

"And you planned to just stitch it up with needle and thread?"

"Hai," Hinata responded. "Isn't that how you mend torn cloth?"

Sasuke was silent a moment in what she had said, though his anger was very prominent even in the way he was standing. And then he said, "I don't know how the hell you fix it anyway, but any idiot would know not to try when the wind is so strong!"

"It's not windy!" Hinata argued. It was just a light breeze and nothing should have gone wrong. "You are being silly, Sasuke."

"Hinata," he continued, sounding harassed. "If you don't come down from there, I'm going to come up there!"

She bristled at his threat and it made her feel like a child and her father was angry with her even though it was rare because she made sure she hardly did anything for him to reprimand her.

Hinata refused to be shaken. She was no five-year-old girl with a muddy kimono to be scolded. She was an adult, and a free-thinking one at that.

She smiled down at him, challenging him with her eyes and tone of voice. "You can do that, Sasuke. And while you're doing that, bring me the needle you made me drop." And before she could finish, the men on the deck began searching for the needle.

"Hinata, dammit!" Sasuke shouted.

"I think it's near Shikamaru," she told him, ignoring his yelling. If he wanted her down, he could ask nicely and politely. She had no reason to stay up there now without the needle, but she was not going to give him the satisfaction after he shouted at her like that.

Shikamaru muttered a 'troublesome' which was carried to her ears and began to look around for the needle as well and Hinata doubted he would find it, because truthfully, she had no idea where the needle had gone since Sasuke jumped her when she dropped it. Damned man!

"That's it," Sasuke said in obvious rage at her and practically lunged at the mast before taking hold of the ladder and climbing up way to quickly without using chakra. Hinata bit her lip, frowning at him. He couldn't drag her down against her will. After all, it would not be safe to pull her down after him.

Instinctively, Hinata tightened the knot at her waist and then she tied another knot just to be certain and tightened it with all her might. She didn't want to fall victim to his anger.

"I was only trying to help!" she said, panicked when he was halfway up. She tested the rope again, getting more anxious the closer he got.

"You're not helping."

* * *

"I don't understand why you are so angry!"

Neither did he, really. Sasuke couldn't explain the fear that welled up in him the instant he saw her up on the mast. She was blasted mad!

He was no longer concerned that she would sink the boat. If she kept up the way she was going, she was going to wind up severely hurt or worse. Sasuke was going to have to lock her up to keep her from trouble.

He climbed up quickly, thinking only about reaching her, not questioning the unexplainable feeling at the thought of her being up there. He almost had her, and she was within an arm's reach, when he placed his foot a bit too heavily on the ladder step and it gave way.

"Sasuke!"

He reached out for the mast, embracing it as he went sliding downward, forgetting about using skill to stay put when he felt a sharp tug on his scalp and then it was gone. He landed heavily on the step below it but that snapped too. Down he went again, holding in his groan of pain and all he could think about were his jewels down below.

There was no way to protect them on his slide down and he went black with the pain. The next step didn't give away, and he stood still, hugging the mast and becoming aware of the burning in his hands.

When reason returned to him, he peered up at Hinata and saw her horrified expression. She held her hand outstretched and in it she had some strands of his hair.

Sasuke's brows drew in shock at seeing them and his first instinct was to reach back and see if he had a bald spot, but his arms were wrapped around the mast and there was no what he was letting go.

Hinata looked down at it and then at him, her eyes opening. "Gomen, Sasuke! I tried t-to stop you."

Sasuke couldn't even bring himself to say anything. In his mind, he imagined tying her to the hammock, wrapping miles of rope around her to cocoon her away from the world as she pleaded to be released, but he ignored her then to silence her with a brutal kiss, before turning and walking away, then locking the door.

He should have just followed his gut and not let her on board in the first place.

* * *

_**And on that note, the chapter is finished. I hope you liked it and enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it for you. Most of you have asked for more 'action' between Hinata and Sasuke and I'll try to deliver. Sorry to my Beta, but I wanted to send this out as soon as I got the internet back.  
**_

_**If you have not read **_**Hinata the vamp **_**or **_**Hina hime**_**, please do.**_

_**Until next update…**_

_**Ja**_ _**ne!**_

_**Please review, I love it when you do!**_


	12. Floating

**__**

Hi readers! It's me again, feeling better and ready to write. I hope you like the chapter. I'm sorry it's so short but I have to go out this evening and I have to study before I do. I think it's like 2,500 or something though, the original plan for chapter lengths for now anyway. (Sorry about updating today but I got back late and went straight to sleep)

Excuse any errors and R&R!!!

* * *

Chapter 12: Floating 

----------

"You're so lucky this wasn't worse," said Hinata.

Sasuke could only look at her.

"I was only trying to help," she continued, defending herself.

"No more helping!"

"But I want to!"

Stubborn woman. He admired her for it but the pain in his hands made him firm in his ways. It was his turn to sit, grimacing while she removed splinters from his hands- and they were not small either. He glared at her some more.

"No more, Hinata. Do you understand? No more!"

She sat on his desk before him, taking out splinters, wincing as she worked on his hands. "Gomen," she said and sighed. "This is entirely my fault."

Sasuke wasn't about to disagree, but he didn't say anything either. It was clear by her expression that she was guilty enough. He looked at his hands. "You do pretty damn well for a spoiled little rich girl."

Hinata laughed softly, but the self-depreciating tone made him frown.

"You know…" He met his gaze and said. "The simple fact that you've rolled up your sleeves to help is a good deal more than I would have expected."

"I wouldn't call it help-"

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Hinata," said Sasuke.

* * *

She could not help it. It seemed every time she tried to attempt something, she failed at it. She had thought herself well-schooled because she ran the Hyuuga compound so well. In all honestly, she was afraid to attempt anything more. Only sheer stubborn will made her keep trying. She refused to be defeated by simple tasks. She was determined to be of some help to Sasuke and be a member of his crew, to make up for the damage she had caused. A lot of his research had been ruined and somehow, she had to pay him back for it.

She could maybe try to redo his pictures. She was good at that.

Hinata walked over to the sink and picked up a washcloth and the soap, then tossed them into the small basin she had there and brought them back to his desk, still thinking about his reports. A lot of the papers had survived, as damaged as they were. She could draw and write them over for him.

She soaped up the rag and then lifted it to his hand, cleaning it gently.

"Does it hurt?" she asked him, her voice full of concern.

"Hai!" he cried out uncharacteristically.

"Gomen," she said quickly, she was glad she had used the clear soap.

His drawings had been good enough to give her an idea of the places and weapons he had been to and had collected.

This was all Sasuke's fault. She had never before had so many mishaps and disasters. He was a terrible distraction.

She had lived a very reserved life, never indulging in anything that was not entirely proper. She did not know anything about cooking or cleaning, or any other domestic chores her father hired help for and she had never had to lift a finger to do anything since she accepted to give up the life of being a ninja at a young age. The others always took care of everything. If she fell asleep reading or doing clan notes, they would turn out the lights.

And now that she had the opportunity to finally do things for herself, to prove she didn't need anyone, she was stumbling all over herself and endangering others with her efforts. It made her feel like such a failure that she could not blame Sasuke for forbidding her to help anymore. She really would not blame him if he locked her up in her cabin and took away everything with which she could possibly cause damage. She couldn't even read without putting everyone at risk.

What made her think she could do something as responsible as share in Sasuke's career? She only wished she could have proven herself somehow.

She blinked suddenly, looking at Sasuke and only just realizing what she had been thinking. What made her thing that she could do such a thing as help Sasuke? She swallowed uneasily, quite certain she must be mad to even entertain such a notion.

She brushed the cool, moist cloth over his hands, but his eyes seemed to bore into hers, as thought trying to read what she was thinking and it made Hinata fidget under his gaze.

Did he know what she was thinking? If he could, would he think she was silly?

The intensity of his gaze set her heart pounding.

"I do know something for sure," said Sasuke and Hinata held her breath, afraid that he had been able to tell what she had been thinking. What did he know?

It was said that the eyes were mirrors to the soul and emotion and if that was true, then Hinata's heart was an open book to him. Her father had always told her that he could tell what she was thinking simply by the look in her eyes. Whether he had been telling her the truth or not, he certainly seemed to be able to read her mind.

She was afraid to ask and mentally braced herself for whatever Sasuke had. "Nani?" she asked.

He smiled at her. It was a small one, but a smile nonetheless, his eyes warm and full of humor. "You don't snore," he said with certainty.

For an instant, Hinata was stunned by the information. As far as she knew, it had never been an issue but then she realized that he was trying to make her smile in his own way and she did.

"There was never the question of if I did," she said, trying to keep from laughing. "You rotten person."

"You're not the first woman to tell me that," he told her. "And it's not the first time you told me that either, I think."

"I assure you that it's true."

"Is it?" his eyes twinkled. "You're not exactly a party, Hyuuga-_sama_."

"If I didn't know better, Uchiha-san, I would think you want to pick a fight with me," Hinata said, playing along.

He looked at her, smirking and looking to boyish and endearing. "Maybe you just don't know better?" he suggested, egging her on, his brow arched.

Hinata had to laugh at his confrontational expression. "I think you must have been a rotten boy when you were younger," she told him, and wished she had known him then.

"Not really," he said. "But then after all that happened, I was."

"I don't doubt that," said Hinata. She wondered how Sasuke made her find strength in herself and lifted her spirits, making her more talkative and bold than she had ever been before.

They shared a moment of comfortable silence and then he glanced down at his hand. "Take it easy on that, will you?"

"Oh!" said Hinata and let go of his hand and dropped the cloth into the basin.

"I'll make you a deal," he started and Hinata waited to hear the rest. "You make sure you keep out of trouble the rest of the trip and I promise you can make our first breakfast when we get off this boat."

Hinata smiled at him, giving her a silent answer, delighted that he was willing to give her a second chance. And then her breath caught in her throat.

He was handsome, really good-looking when he was not scowling at her. She could look into those dark pools for eyes he had forever.

"Deal?"

"Deal."

"You have only a week left. Think you can manage it?" asked Sasuke.

He was playing with her, she realized. "Of course!" she exclaimed, pretending to be offended.

"Starting now," he warned her.

She threw her arms around his neck in gratitude and to make him stop talking. "Shh," she demanded and looked into his eyes. She kissed him quickly on the lips when he tried to speak again. "Arigatou."

He shut up immediately, his smile vanishing, and she suddenly saw what she had done; her heartbeat quickened. She tried to get away but his arm went around her waist, preventing her from moving.

"Don't," he whispered, and Hinata could feel her pulse pounding against her skin as he pulled her against him and her breath left her as he tilted his head to kiss her again.

"Hinata," he whispered hoarsely, as though she could stop him.

She didn't want to.

His eyes closed, and her heart beat against her ribcage as his lips fitted over her own. His mouth was wonderful and Hinata had never wanted anything more. She opened her lips to him, wanting to deepen the kiss and when he did, the brush of his tongue sent shivers through her as she offered hers in return. Without any protest and with total abandon.

------

Sasuke had never tasted anything sweeter. No lips had ever trembled against his this way. No tongue had ever caressed his own like this and no embrace had ever been so welcome… this was heaven on earth.

He wanted something he knew he could never have, but he was willing to take what she would give to him. She might not be in love with Kiba but she was still another man's fiancée. Whatever piece of her she gave to him would be gone soon enough and he didn't feel guilty in the least.

Sasuke was not so honorable that he could walk away from the only woman who had ever made his heart beat so fast and made it so hard to breathe when she was around, who could make him smile and feel like he had never felt before.

He pulled away to look at her, wanting to see her icy eyes. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were glistening, dazed with passion. He could take whatever he wanted this moment and she would give it without question; he knew this instinctively. And he would.

Sasuke could pleasure her, and satisfy himself and she could remain virtually untouched… or he could walk away and wonder the rest of his life.

The choice was his; he chose to stay.

"Hinata," he whispered, and bent to kiss her throat. Her head leaned to the side to allow him access and her scent tempted him beyond any reason, arousing him. His body tightened and hardened. He opened his mouth over her throat and nipped her gently, making her moan softly. Sasuke was filled with satisfaction at her sounds. "I want you," he told her, meaning every word.

A burning sensation ran through him and he gazed at her, wanting her to see every move he made while he was making it. If she wanted him to stop, she would just have to say it and he would.

He kissed her neck again, and then kissed downward on her breast over the cloth of her kimono. When she did not stop him, he closed a palm over one breast and molded his hand to it, craving the feel of her flesh on his lips.

---------

She cried out in little whimpers, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back, helpless, to let him do what he wanted because she no longer had any control over her body.

He seemed to know where she ached and knew how to touch her and she couldn't stop him even if she wanted to- not like she did. She had wanted this from so long ago without knowing it.

He was kissing her so passionately; biting so softly as though he was treasuring every contact he had with her. He knelt down suddenly, bringing her to him and she gasped when he kissed her breasts and touched them, then he made her breath hitch as he kissed the valley between her breasts, letting his tongue slide down where no man had ever kissed her before. Her skin prickled with pleasure and she lifted her hand to his head to urge him on. She instinctively knew that he would and she wanted it with everything she possessed.

His lips skimmed over her breasts, kissing and nipping, making Hinata's heart and stomach flip. She was vaguely aware that he had lifted the hem of her kimono, his fingers caressing her calf. He continued to lift it as he kissed her belly and moved down to her thigh, aiming for her inner thigh. His tongue caressed the skin there, making Hinata's stomach flutter again. Sasuke's fingers then skimmed the juncture of her thighs and she clamped her legs together quickly. He wiggled his finger, brushing her most secret area.

"A-ah!" she exclaimed, and felt her eyes close with a pleasure so deep it was almost pain. She leaned back on the desk then, bracing herself with trembling arms, in case she should faint. The room went dim, and she was aware only of him so close to her. He looked up at her, his onyx eyes smoldering with hunger.

"Spread your legs for me, Hinata."

Hinata's heart jumped to her throat at the request but she was powerless to him at the moment and she was willing to give him anything he wanted; everything. She swallowed thickly to drown any protest she had. Her legs trembled as she parted her knees and he looked at her with a wickedly pleased smile dazzling Hinata.

"That's it, Flower," he encouraged. "Open for me."

He teased her and Hinata's breath caught at the intensity of sensation that exploded everywhere he touched. "Sasuke," she whispered and looked into his eyes that glittered like jewels as he continued. He kept going, without mercy, his fingers dancing magically over her. Hinata thought she would die from the feeling, sighing Sasuke's name as her legs opened even more on their own accord to him. Her head fell back and her breath faltered as her kimono's hem was raised even higher. And then she felt something so sinful, she thought she would indeed faint in ecstasy.

His mouth replaced his fingers, his tongue moving over her so slowly that Hinata was sure her heart would stop. His tongue danced where his fingers had been and then he suckled, bringing her to cry out. She fell back completely as his finger slipped within her body, gently caressing her bundle of nerves with his thumb to ease the uncomfortable feeling she first felt at having something foreign in her. The sensation was building up so rapidly, she could not stop it and then something within her uncoiled and she released with a cry. She heard his answering gasp and felt his satisfaction as he continued to suckle.

Her cry of release played like an echo in her ear as she lay there on his desk, only aware of two things… well, three.

One, she had never felt so loved in all her life even though she knew it may be an illusion. Two, she seemed to have given him something he'd desperately wanted because he was kissing her sweetly and it didn't seem like he wanted to stop. And three, something was sticking her in her spine; a pen or something… but she'd be damned if she cared if it stabbed her to death.

At that instant, she was floating on clouds.

* * *

**_Hi, I think the little lime/ heavy lime made up for anything to do with updating a day to Reckoning in Death for being my Beta._**

**_If you have never read _Hina hime_ or _Hinata the Vamp_ please do._**

**_Until next update..._**

_**Ja ne! **_

_**Please review, I love it when you do!  
**_


	13. Praying for Mercy

_**Hi! I'm sorry about updating a little behind schedule but I had told you I probably would in my last update of **_**Hinata the Vamp**_**. I feel a lot better so thank you to all those who wished me better and now I'm ready to write. I'm not sure how long this will be since my sister will be coming over and my father will want me to spend time with her-she's the same age as me, I see no need to do that. Anyway, before she comes and spends the entire night taking up my precious time by chatting online when she could have done that at home, I will start the fic. It should not be a problem though, since I pretty much know what I want to happen in this chapter. I hope you like it… Oh! I also hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, mine sucked lol!**_

**_*Good news she didn't come so I injured myself writing over 5,350wds in one sitting for nothing.. well not nothing; you get to read.  
_**

**_Excuse any errors and R&R!!!_**

Chapter 13: Praying for Mercy

--------

Sasuke sat at his desk, trying to make sense of the words jumbled before him.

He was reading through reports that had been made by other ANBU and the council… reports that had been avoided and put aside, tossed away as junk because they did not comply with the accepted theories they themselves had on the way of ninja.

He was really trying to read them but he could hardly concentrate over the sounds coming from the other half of the room as Hinata prepared for bed. He did not feel the least bit tired though. In fact, he could barely sit at his desk because he was too tense. He could not stop thinking about how she tasted and the feel of her shuddering as he brought her to her climax.

His body was sorely in need of relief and only she could do it. His vision blurred and his concentration was reduced to nil as he then realized she was washing.

He could hear her too clearly; buttons being undone, the rustle of falling clothes, water splashing…

Damn it, she was painfully quiet otherwise. He tried to concentrate on his work, forcing his attention on the papers in front of him.

It was his theory that the Uchiha were produced by a Hyuuga and the Sharingan is a form of the Byakugan. He had found some evidence of this and it was all just fine until he had happened across more information revealing that the Sharingan is in fact more dominant than the Byakugan. Hiashi as well as the council were furious and dismissed the matter immediately even after asking he do the research.

To be honest, Sasuke could not care less which blood limit was more dominant. Of course, he hoped it was true that the Sharingan was overpowering since he wanted to rebuild his clan someday. But what would that have to do with the Hyuuga? What was Hiashi getting so worked up for? It was not like he had a chance at even being close to one… until now.

Water splashed behind the curtain. Where was she washing?

Images taunted him- soft, dark curls- he craved the taste of her all over again. Swallowing, he closed his eyes for a moment, and, when he reopened them he tried to focus.

It was known that there was a conflict between the Uchiha and the Hyuuga a little while before he was born and even after, ending with the murder of his clan. It was all hush hush though, and no one could really tell at outings and affairs but both clans could feel it. It was said that something terrible had happened between the leaders of both clans but no one knew what it was. Only that they had to be against the other.

What rubbish. Who cares if Hiashi and his father had some disagreement? It was not like they fought or something; probably some dispute about who was stronger of something of that nature. Maybe that was why Hiashi was so against Sasuke's research. '_Pfft, he's just a prideful idiot.'_

He blinked back the image of her lying on her back on his desk and ignored the evidence of his arousal.

Hinata's presence was driving him insane. What was she doing? Her silence was maddening.

Should he speak to her? Tell her good night? Why the hell was he suddenly behaving as though he was a child with a crush? She was a Hyuuga, sure enough, but those beautiful legs had not too long ago been wrapped around his neck, while her soft whimpers had filled his ears.

Annoyed with himself, he forced his thoughts back to his reports, tapping his fingers impatiently on the desk.

The Uchiha were completely independent people, not once looking to their ancestors for help and even founded a police force as their own way to keep order. They were indeed very strong in their own right and soon they forgot about the Hyuuga, only seeing them as another clan as the Uchiha clan grew, separating themselves and distancing the blood until there was no way of knowing the relationship between the two as it was now forgotten, not even close enough to be distant relatives.

He and Hinata were related, but it was not recognized? It was as faint as can be and there was not even a word to describe what they were. That was fine by him.

Having had access to his reports, Kiba had shot down his theory point by point before the council, twisting his own arguments against him in the name of religion of the ninja; to such a degree that Sasuke found it an insult to his intelligence and a crippling blow to progress. As it was, it would not have been easy to convince them of his own thoughts, but after Kiba had finished with them and having Hiashi on his side as well, they had not even wanted to hear or read the proof that Sasuke had to offer or his hard research.

The reports he had in front of him by ninja before him gave evidence that the Uchiha had developed on their own. But with that theory, he had committed a professional sin. He had dared to question the strength of both blood limits and had come up with the fact that because the Uchiha were more determined, so were their genes.

It seemed incredible to Sasuke that proof such as this was dismissed in favor of that given by someone like Kiba. Even though Kiba's evidence was not as strong as his own, it was he who had gotten grants and favor because he chose the side of the council, supporting the accepted theory of it all.

Sasuke sure as hell did not mind being wrong in this case. He had proven to himself out of the countless theories. But he damned well did not like being told that he was wrong even before he had set out to do his job by men who considered themselves as elite.

Sasuke put away the reports and took up another set.

The curtain opened without warning.

* * *

Hinata stood there, dressed in her tattered nightgown and somehow still managed to look the part of heir. Despite his mood, the sight of her brought a smile to his lips and she smiled back. He was leaning wearily on his desk, chin to his hand staring at his papers with that provoked look he usually reserved for her.

"What are you looking at?" asked Hinata, resisting the urge to go and peek over his shoulder. He didn't seem to appreciate her curiosity or interest, but she just wanted to know.

"Work," he said simply. He continued to smile at her and Hinata felt her cheeks flare. He had been far more receptive to her since their encounter that afternoon- a positive change- but Hinata could not quite enjoy it. She did not understand this sudden shyness that had come over her in his presence. She could not even seem to glance his way without blushing, and the more care he took to put her at ease, the more embarrassed she became.

Uchiha Sasuke had seen far more of her than any other man had the right to, and her behavior was shameful. Her thought muddled. Something so beautiful could not have possibly been wrong… and yet she was technically still engaged to Kiba- at least until she faced him. She hadn't any right to indulge in such things with anyone at all.

And yet, though her cheeks burned, she could not regret what she had done. The very sight of Sasuke made her heart clench. He set down his papers and gave her his full attention. Hinata smiled shyly at him and approached the desk under the pretense of looking at Kiba's picture. Lifting it up, she smiled contentedly at her handiwork and then put it back down, tapping it thoughtfully before she glanced at Sasuke.

He was watching her intently, secretly amused be something. About what, Hinata had no idea.

His brows lifted. "You can't wait to see him?"

"Iie, I really can't," she admitted, and it was the truth. She couldn't wait to read him his own filthy words and then fling the ring in his face. Let him give it to one of his little Suna girls.

"It shows," he said, peering at her. Uncomfortable under his scrutiny, Hinata made an attempt to appear serene. She wasn't prepared for explanations yet. Somehow it made her feel like a failure.

He father had sometimes cautioned her not to show her true nature, because he was certain Hinata would never keep a man. She was too shy, her interests were too scattered, and she had liked to keep her hair cut. She reached up and pulled the ribbon from her hair that she held up when she was washing, letting the strands fall free. She had spent a lot of time trying to make it look a little presentable but why even try now that she had no man to try to please.

She played with the ribbon, wrapping it around her thumb of her hand. "What are you working on?" she asked again, hoping that her question would turn the attention from her.

Sasuke was looking at her far too knowingly and it was making her nervous. "You really want to know?"

"Hai."

"I was reading reports," Sasuke told her.

"What kind of reports?" Hinata asked.

"All sorts. Clan business, politics, whatever."

"I see," she said. Hungry for more than his answer, Hinata looked longingly at the stack of reports Sasuke had guarded so much.

"Would you like to read them?"

Hinata blinked at his question and tried to gauge his expression. Was he serious? Or was he merely messing with her? "Really?"

He nodded and she gasped in surprise. "You really don't mind?"

He smiled at her, and pushed a stack towards her. "I won't let you read everything I have here of course. Just a little bit. But you have to promise to take them straight to bed and read them there… nowhere else."

Hinata broke into a wide grin.

"And no lanterns within five feet."

Hinata laughed, although she wanted to take offence. She couldn't, though. If she were Sasuke, she doubted she'd let herself anywhere near them.

"And no water, no ink, and when you are done you are to put them back in my drawer in a tidy pile."

"Kami!" Hinata wanted to laugh out loud. "I am not usually so clumsy," she told him.

His brows lifted and his smile widened as well to her delight for her rarely smiled to begin with. "I don't believe you."

Hinata took his papers before he could change his mind, lifting the heavy stack to her chest, hugging them. There was really nothing she could say in her defense, but she could certainly prove it by putting them neatly back into his desk when she was done.

"Arigatou, Sasuke," she said blushing.

He nodded, staring at her still, and his smile suddenly seemed wistful. "Goodnight, Hana," he said.

Hinata's heart leaped from his endearment. She met his gaze, swallowing. It was the second time he'd said that to her and it made her blush even more. Flower.

Although they were standing about six feet away from each other, the mere memory of the first time made her body instantly warm, and the look in his eyes made her breath catch. "Goodnight, Sasuke," she said in a rush and practically ran to her bed, drawing the curtains shut behind her.

* * *

Sasuke sat watching the curtains long after they were closed. As crazy as the notion was, he envied the makeshift curtains, a gift of the lanterns she had lit on the far side of the room. She was curled up in her hammock reading. He could not help but watch her as he put up his own hammock and readied himself for bed… and thinking. Did Kiba know what a girl he had?

He was pretty sure she was not snooping for Kiba, and if she was, he doubted she would find anything in those reports that Kiba would find interesting. The man's mind was closed and there was nothing to be lost in letting her read them, and his views were not any secret either. But he didn't want to believe that she was spying for her fiancé.

She was stubborn and without a doubt, the most troublesome woman he had ever laid eyes on, making him wonder if she was only that way with him.

Her expression when he had called her _flower_ told him that she understood where his thoughts had been… and more, that her own thoughts hovered near. Her reaction had amused him. Her eyes had flashed in comprehension and she had just stared wide-eyed for an instant before she ran away to her side of the room.

But she had not gone far enough. He tried his hardest to forget there was only a measly sheet separating them. He turned out his lights and climbed into his hammock, thinking about the fact that he was not gentleman enough to turn the other way so that he could not see her. The fact was, he was no kind of gentleman whatsoever and he never claimed to be so he lay there watching her without the least bit of guilt.

He was certain it wasn't the most moral thing to do, just lying there and watching her, but then she had asked to share his room, not the other way around. If she didn't like it she could just leave.

Though he guessed that before she would consider returning to her damaged room, she would have to be aware of the fact that he could see everything she was doing, every movement behind the curtain, every time she flipped a page, or brushed the hair from her face; every breath she took.

Her breasts lifted as she sighed. Of course he could not really tell her because he knew it would embarrass her, so maybe he was being nice after all. What she didn't know could not really hurt her in this case. But it sure left Sasuke in pain.

His body hardened as he watched her and his blood simmered. This was going to be hurting him more for sure and was probably the most dishonorable thing he has done… or not.

There had been a girl he'd met whose brother had been his guide. The man had offered him a bed the night before they set out into the forests. Her father had been asleep in the same room, oblivious to his daughter's intentions. Karin had been her name. Sasuke would never forget her.

That was also the first time he had ever fooled around in a hammock- tricky but he knew now that it could be done and he'd give anything to do it again with Hinata.

He blinked, staring as the shadow curled deeper into the hammock, knees bent to support the papers she was reading. Was she getting sleepy? Just trying to get comfortable? Were her thoughts on the reports she was reading or… something else?

He could not stop thinking about her. Could not stop thinking about how she tasted. He adjusted himself, he had to. His body was in too much pain, and his pants were far too tight. For her sake, he slept at least partly dressed and made sure to wake before her so that she would not see him shirtless without having to. But this instant, he needed to be naked, and needed her to be naked with him. Needed to feel her skin against his and smell her scent as he touched her.

Kami! He was going crazy with lust!

It was a poor substitute but he cupped himself, needing to feel the pressure. His skin was burning. Sweat beaded his forehead and his mouth was as dry as cardboard. The silhouette's head fell backward, spilling over the hammock. One hand fell over the side and he heard her sigh again.

Desire clawed at his arousal, making him burn a little hotter. And then, while he watched, she set the papers down and lay still, staring at the ceiling for the longest time, her breasts rising and falling with every breath.

Her movements were exaggerated by the curtains, her breasts full and pert for his lips to suckle. Kami, he wanted his mouth on that sensitive flesh and know what it felt like to feel her nipples harden against his tongue, he wanted to suck gently and tease them between his teeth.

Never before had he wanted someone so badly. Never had he fought so hard to restrain himself.

And then she did something unspeakably erotic and he nearly fell out of his hammock in shock. She lifted a tentative hand to her breast. At first a light touch and then with an open hand as though she were listening to the beat of her heart through her fingers.

His own heart hammering against his ribs, he lay back in his hammock, his body tense in anticipation and rigid. It seemed an eternity that her hand lay so still on her breast. Long enough for Sasuke to feel a pang of guilt for wanting it to slide down and close over the mound of flesh he craved so much to touch for himself. He willed her hand to move, wanting it to explore.

And then when he though she was asleep, her hand did move… closing softly on her breast.

Sasuke's heart nearly flipped in his chest. His breath caught and he realized in that instant that his hand was still wrapped about his erection. It pulsed between his fingers, and he tightened his grip, pulling his hips back a little to deny himself.

As he watched, her hand lifted again and began to cares the tip of her breast, moving gently back and forth.

Sasuke held his breath watching. Kami help him, he was almost beyond the point of reason. Some part of him urged him to speak out, to tell her that he was awake and that he could see more than he should, but the words died in his throat and nothing came out. Her head turned to one side then, and her hand moved to her other breast, caressing it and Sasuke thought he would explode with desire. He could not have spoken to her so she could stop not even he his life depended on it.

He would be insane to pleasure himself in her presence, but he was far beyond thinking…

* * *

A gentle ocean rocked her hammock, begging Hinata to go to sleep. Outside the cabin, waves were singing but other than that, it was most silent.

Sasuke had left the shutters open to the night, and the air was warm as it blew in, kissing her skin and tangling like fingers in her hair.

Goodnight, Hana.

She could not keep the voice out of her head as she lay down and Hinata closed her eyes, trying to forget, but her body ached with the memory of his touches. Her skin was on fire and she instinctively knew why. That morning Sasuke had shown her the heights of pleasure that she had never known before and no amount of denial could keep he reminders away.

His scent surrounded her, speaking to her body like a lover's whisper. _That's it, flower… open for me…_

She shuddered at the sound of his voice in her ear, imagined though it was. His hands had touched her so knowingly, as though he understood her body, and knew what it cried out for. His words had seduced her so that she had felt no shame, while his touch had brought out pleasure so intense she had thought she would die.

She could not imagine Kiba ever touching her so. She didn't even want to think of it and never dreamed any man would do the things to her that she had allowed Sasuke to do, and never wanted to share the experience with anyone else- not ever. It was Sasuke she wanted… Sasuke she was falling in love with.

The revelation squeezed her heart just a little. She _was_ falling in love with Sasuke.

She couldn't seem to help herself, couldn't imagine not being with him. She had not felt that way about Kiba, not even at first. Kiba had never stolen her breath with only a glance or make her body quiver with the sound of his voice. He had never made her heart beat so fast in his presence.

It was different with Sasuke.

Everything was different with Sasuke.

Her body ached to feel him again and her mind wandered; thoughts that she would have never dreamed of before. She closed her eyes and desire shuddered through her. She wanted to kiss him the way he had kissed her, wanted to pleasure him the way he had pleasured her…

She wanted to taste him too. She wondered what he would do if she did. Would he be shocked to find her lips there? Alarmed? Would it bring him the same excitement it had brought her? Would he allow it? For that matter, what did it even look like?

Her brows knit at the thought. She had never seen a man without clothes before or even let her mind go that far. She had not even seen Neji that way. And if she did, they were children at the time.

But Sasuke had tasted her and he seemed to enjoy it, leaving her burning. Her breath caught at the very thought of it and she dared to lift her hand to her breast, cupping it. She needed him to hold her, touch her, and caress her.

Could she? Dare she do what her body wanted her to do?

No one would ever know. It was late and Sasuke had not made a sound for quite a while now. She rubbed her breast with her palm, thinking about her scandalous thoughts. Her body ached for something she knew only Sasuke could give her, but her curiosity burned as well.

There was nothing to stop her, nothing except her conscience. Reaching down, she took hold of the hem o her nightgown, lifting it up to her thighs. She slid her hands between her legs and froze, unable to touch herself where she needed most to be touched.

Silence screeched at her.

Her heart beat so fast and so hard that she swore it could be heard all over the ship. She knew it would wake him, because it thumped so loud in her ears that she could hardly hear anything else. She held her breath, straining to hear if Sasuke was awake.

"Sasuke," she whispered, and she wasn't certain whether it was a plea for help or if she only wanted to know if he were somehow still awake watching. It suddenly occurred to her that he might be but she was not bold enough to use her Byakugan to see. She felt nearly certain he was sleeping.

* * *

For the longest instant, Sasuke was uncertain how to respond. Should he pretend to be asleep or should he answer? He opened his mouth and tried to reply, but nothing came out.

"Sasuke?" she called again, slightly higher than last time as though making sure that if he was awake- which he was- he would hear her.

He willed his heart and breathing to slow down and cleared his throat softly so that she couldn't hear, but he could not say anything to save his soul.

"Sasuke" Hinata persisted. "Are you asleep?"

He thought about the question and was highly amused by it but he squashed the urge to reply smartly. If he knew he was awake the entire time, he knew she would feel ashamed- whether he could see her or not and obviously, if he were sleeping, he couldn't answer, now could he?

Apparently, she decided he was sleeping and Sasuke felt a pang of guilt for deceiving her.

Sighing softly, she settled back into the hammock, clasping her hands together as though forcing then to behave. He did the same, mentally checking himself. Without much success, he tried to shut out the images that had tormented him… her hand on her breast, caressing and he was forced to readjust again. He was much too aroused. Damn.

She was so close and yet so far. She was right there across the room, but she was not his. He had no right to seduce her- or even try. But he wanted to, in fact, he needed to. His own two hands could bring him sweet relief, but not satisfaction, and he rejected the thought where only moments before he had considered it. He wanted Hinata, not a few moments of pleasure.

He wanted to bury himself in her body, wanted to know what it felt like to be inside her, pulsing, giving and taking.

A shudder went through him as the silhouette moved again. A sigh escaped her, and her body arched, and Sasuke entire body went rigid with anticipation. He recognized that sound, knew what she needed, and knew she would be driven to seek it.

He wanted to give it to her, but he didn't dare move. Keeping him stilled was the simple fact that she belonged to someone else and he cared enough not to confuse her with his wants. But he could not stand the thought of Kiba touching her, or any other man for that matter.

Her hand lifted to her breast, fondling it no longer gently; her fingers embraced it and she moaned softly. His own body pulsed in response. He watched with bated breath as she lifted up her nightgown and slid her hand between her legs and he remembered what it was like to be between then, taking in everything she had to offer and her scent.

She moaned again and he envied those long fingers and the dance they were now performing. He sat up in his hammock, drawn despite his resolve to remain quiet. In shadow, her body lifted, her breasts arching higher. The image had him stunned as she began to whimper softly, and it took every once of his will to keep from going to her. He closed his eyes and told himself it was only a dream, a heavy dream but when he opened his eyes his heart gave a jolt.

Kami! He could take it anymore. He just could not.

He warned her.

The curtain was so near, Hinata's shadow appearing larger than life, her writhing so sensual. Never in his life had he seen such a beautiful sight and never had he experienced something so incredibly erotic.

He reached out to touch nothing but air, his hand seeking the fullness of her breasts. His body thrummed with the desire so intense it was almost painful. She tried to be quiet, but her soft gasps filled his ears and hardened him to the point where he thought it would snap.

She found release at last, crying out softly, her body shuddering visibly and Sasuke could only sit there while watching and listening as she sighed and fell back into the hammock. Long after her body had stilled and her breathing had evened out, he still sat there, unable to move and barely able to breath.

His body was in pain, but he refused to relieve himself after seeing what Hinata was capable of. He wanted her and nothing else would do.

But he could not have her, and he knew it as he finally lay back in his hammock. He wanted to burn Kiba to a crisp and throttle him and he focused on that… having his hand around Kiba's throat, but instead he imagined the soft skin beneath Hinata's nightgown.

Growling in frustration, he ran his hand through his hair, tugging until it was almost painful, and prayed for mercy.

"Kami," he whispered. "Put me out of my misery."

* * *

_**Well folks, I just wrote this in a single sitting and everywhere hurt. My fingers, wrists, shoulders neck, back, the works. I'm now going to relax and read some fics. I hope you liked the chapter though, it was fun torturing Sasuke. **_

_**If you have not read **_**Hinata the Vamp** _**or **_**Hina hime** _**please do.**_

_**Until next update…**_

_**Ja**_ _**ne!**_

_**Please review, I love it when you do!**_


	14. Want

_**Hi readers! Time for another chapter. I'm sick again, damnable time-of-month. I hope you like it. I realize I made a mistake when talking about Karin's father and put brother instead at first, forgive me.**_

_**Currently looking for a Beta-reader.**_ _**My former one has stepped down from issues with school and stuff.**_

_**Excuse any errors and R&R!!!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter 14: Want  
**

**----------**

Hinata spent the entire time the next day trying to piece together Sasuke's reports. She worked while he was away, wanting to surprise him. The next day she began copying them exactly as they were, or as she remembered them. Her eye for detail helped her to get them as perfect as possible and Hinata was glad for her ability. Once she was finished, she went back to fill in the details of each map and diagram, using her imagination to sketch them as accurately as possible.

The finished product was not her finest work but she was glad that she had done her best to replace them and make them better. She left the completed drawings on the desk and then went to wash her hands, feeling very proud of herself. But after finishing them, she was left wanting to see the originals. She would have loved to draw from real-life pieces and see the places he went in order to draw up those maps.

Maybe Sasuke would let her go with him when this was all over so that she could help him on a regular basis? Or maybe she would just try out to be a jounin since she was a chuunin when she started to train to become the leader of the clan. When she returned, she could probably step down and pursue her dream of being a medic Nin or become ANBU just like Sasuke.

She would have to speak with him. But first things first, Hinata could scarcely stand herself. She did not even think about why Sasuke kept his distance from her. Given the choice, she would too.

After more than a week in the same two kimonos, Hinata felt dirty. There was no other way to put it. She couldn't even stand here own company. She's washed as best as she could, braided her hair out of the way, but her clothes were grimy from her attempts at cooking and she had only the two kimonos to choose from, thanks to her own carelessness.

She looked around the room, searching for something she could wear. The man Fatty had left his clothes onboard but the pants were too big in the waist area. At least the shirts could be of use. She took of her kimono and threw it aside, not planning to wear it again and took Fatty's shirt, pulling it on as she kept an eye out for the door. She found a belt and she drew it around her waist and looked around again. Surely Sasuke had more than enough pants that he could spare her some. Going over to his side of the room and looking in his closet, she found what she was looking for; some of Sasuke's pants. She was right, he did have a lot.

Hinata hurriedly wiggled into his pants. She was just a little shorter than he was so the length was fine, but he was a lot thinner than she was because she had to put lots of effort into buttoning the pants.

She stood there, staring down at herself, grimacing at the sight that must have presented. It was a very good thing that she was not vain. As it was, Sasuke was ignoring her, though when he did speak to her, he was not mean or rude. He simply seemed far too busy to talk to her, that's all. In fact, she felt invisible around him, and almost wished she could go back to arguing with him. She could deal with his sarcasm far better than his silence.

His lack of attention disheartened her and left her feeling empty in a way that she had never felt before, not even with Kiba gone as long as he was and neglecting her, she did not feel this way. In fact, she had not even realized that Kiba was neglecting her before. She had simply thought that Kiba was devoted to his work. She had gone on with her life and did not really think about him except when she was asked about him from time to time.

"He's doing well," she would say. "Working quite hard."

Working hard carving notches in his bed post!

Hinata now understood the little smirks she had so often received at her replies to questions about Kiba. She wondered if everyone knew about what he was doing. How many women had he been with since they were engaged? Were the same women who asked about him simply mocking her? She remembered one particular smug expression, and it left a bitter taste in her mouth. But she did not care about Kiba any longer so it did not really bother her- that much.

To her surprise, the only reason she was able to summon any anger at all was for her father's sake, and because he had made her look like a fool. Her pride was wounded and she wanted it back. Otherwise, she felt nothing at all at the thought of him with some other woman. I truth, she couldn't even imagine Kiba doing for anyone what Sasuke had done for her.

Her heart wrenched a little at the thought of him. Sasuke, not Kiba.

It had only been a little while since Sasuke became so involved with his mission but Hinata missed him already. It seemed impossible that a person could miss someone when they slept in the same room but when Sasuke came in late and then woke up early, so despite the size of the ship, she was lucky if she caught a glance at him.

She had gone searching in Fatty's things to see what she could find to wear and had brought back some stuff with her to the cabin. She pulled out some socks, shirts and some sandals as well and others things in his stuff. She knew now that Fatty's pants couldn't fit and held up a heavy blue pair, shaking it out to refold when something shiny fell out. Something about it seemed familiar to her as it rolled across the room and under the curtain. She followed it and took it up, shock running through her as she stared at the piece of jewelry.

It was unlike any other ring she had ever seen- a rare design of a ruby fang encrusted in the white gold. Anger went through her. The thing was, this was not the first time Hinata had seen this ring. Hinata first noticed it in an old shop. She bought it for Kiba right away as it reminded her of him and she was sure he would have liked it as a going away gift to Suna to remember her by.

Knowing it was there, she turned the ring to look for an inscription, but found that it had been polished away. It did not matter because she knew what was supposed to be there. _From Hinata with love._

She stood up, her face burning with sudden rage and fixed her shirt, tightening the belt. It was not as though she was angry on Kiba's behalf, but she did not like thieves. She did not care what she looked like at the instant and did not care if he was avoiding her. Someone had to give her answers about this. She had no idea how Fatty would come upon the ring but she was sure it was not by honorable means and not just a mere look-alike.

Ready to do battle to get answers, Hinata went in search of Sasuke.

* * *

He was not in a good mood.

In fact, he was in a rotten mood and it was getting worse by the minute.

Sasuke's shoulders were stiff and his body was tense, and he could not stop thinking about Hinata. Every time he closed his eyes, her shadow materialized before him, beautiful and sensual, moving and undulating like the waves. He tried not to think about it, block it from his vision, but her soft cries and whimpers filled his ears, tormenting him as the echo played over and over.

He had not been able to face her since that night because if he did, he felt her would grab her and kiss her foolish regardless of the fact that she was Kiba's. He could no longer deny it; he wanted her more than he had ever wanted anything in his life. What would he not give for just a single night with her, to hear her cry out his name in ecstasy? She was so curious and passionate that he wanted to share that with her.

If she would allow it, he would show her everything, share with her all that he had and was. He wanted Hinata at his side. He wanted her to be there when he came back from a big mission and have her run to hug him in welcome. He wanted to carry her to the bed in celebration of them having their first child. He wanted her there always. Damn, he sounded like some love sick little girl.

But there it was. This was the first time Sasuke had thought about having a child seriously. It was his goal to rebuild his clan but he never actually _wanted_ that because he always saw it as a duty he had to perform. Now it was something he would like with her. Could he be a good father with the life he had chosen though? His father wasn't great at all. He wanted to try, nevertheless and imagined having a little girl, just like Hinata with midnight blue hair like both of them but with her eyes and cute nose, running around and being what he and Hinata never were when they were children. He would make sure she chose their life and it was not forced on her.

Muttering under his breath, Sasuke tossed down his clipboard and supply list, his mood going down. He was never going to get through what he had to do with these thoughts bouncing around in his head. They were driving him crazy. Hunger left him weak and thoughts of Hinata made him hungrier. Even worse, Naruto's grin was beginning to get under his skin.

"You've got it so bad," Naruto said to him and then laughed.

Sasuke cut him a glare, but said nothing. What was he supposed to say anyway? He did have it bad. He wanted something that he could not have.

"Tell her," Naruto suggested.

Sasuke raked his hand through his hair and shrugged. He gave Naruto an agitated look. "Why bother?"

Hinata was engaged to be married to the only man Sasuke found himself hating since his brother. Kiba was more her kind. He came from her world, having been with her from young. Sasuke had nothing to offer her if she wanted all the things she already had. He had fended for himself after his clan's death and Itachi's.

One thing Sasuke did have to have was the memory of his mother who loved him very much and Sasuke was not the least bit ashamed to say that he loved her just the same. His mother had given him everything his father could not- even the courage to roll up his sleeves and fight for the things he wanted. It had been his mother who praised him and told him that his father talked about him all the time and reminded him to go after what he needed.

Every part of him wanted to fight for the woman he was falling in love with- yes, he was in love with Hinata but everything in him that screamed conscience said that he should walk away before he caused her or himself pain for getting too close. She was not his to love. She was promised to someone else, and it did not matter that he did not like Kiba and thought he was a son of a bitch. What mattered was that Hinata had made her choice, and Sasuke would be the worst kind or rat to encourage her to fall in love with him.

And he thought he could; he could see it in her eyes that she did. He could hear it in her voice… or was it his own eyes when he looked in the mirror and his own voice when he spoke to her? Kami, he couldn't tell.

"You can't avoid her forever," Naruto interrupted his thoughts.

"The hell I can't."

"Look," Naruto argued. "You're stuck with her from now until the times comes for her to go to Kiba."

"Yea, well…" Sasuke's mood was not in the least danger of improving over that remark. "Thanks for pointing that out"

"You made her a deal," Naruto continued, ignoring his sarcasm. "And even if you did not, it's not like you can just take her off the boat in Suna and point her in the right direction and say _go_. Anyway, I know you, Sasuke, and you are not the kind of man who would let her go alone. Even if you aren't going to go in the same damned direction she is, you are still going to take her, Kiba or not."

It was true but if Sasuke didn't care anything about her- and he did- he would not have cared if she got to where she had to go but he felt responsible for Hinata now. He accepted her money, and he had allowed her to stay and he was responsible for her while she was there- at least until he handed her over to someone else.

Kiba was a lazy idiot. If he cared about Hinata as much as he cared about whatever else it was he did, she would be lucky not to suffocate in her tent if it happened to fall on her, because he doubted Kiba would try to help. Sasuke swore he would kill the bastard if he hurt Hinata.

"Anyway you look at it, Sasuke, you've got another week or so to spend with her, so you better find a way to deal with whatever it is you're dealing with."

A week was not nearly enough time and his insides wrenched at the reminder. No more that five more days and she would be gone from his life completely. The most he could hope for would be to catch a glimpse of her with Kiba now and then- while she remained in Suna. After that, once she returned to Konoha, as he knew she would… what would happen?

The thought that he might never see her again made him feel ill.

"I still say you tell her the truth."

Leave it to Naruto to call the shots when you needed it most. Sasuke had not told Naruto what he was feeling, but he did not bother to deny it. As much as he hated to admit it, sometimes Naruto knew him better than Sasuke even knew himself. At times it annoyed the hell out of him- like now.

Naruto seemed to be studying him. "You don't still believe she's spying for Kiba, do you?"

It would certainly make things better if she was. He could tell her take a long walk off the short pier and wave goodbye. He didn't answer Naruto though, didn't want to.

"We're through here for today," he told Naruto and began to replace the canvass over their supplies. They would need to keep back a few more things once they reached Suna and then hire a guide, but otherwise everything was pretty much in order. "Grab the other end of this and tie it, will you."

Naruto shook his head. "You're going to lose her, teme."

He never had her to begin with. Sasuke shot him a glare. "Someone put those letters in the stove to be burned," he reminded his best friend. "They did not just magically appear there and if you've got a better explanation then I'd love to hear it."

Naruto shrugged and then shook his head. Without another word, he began to fix the canvass while Sasuke secured the end, and then picked up the clipboard to write down what he had and waited for Naruto to finish.

"You think Motosu will take us out to the site again?

Motosu was Karin's father, their guide on previous missions. Sasuke sure hoped he would agree to guide them, but there was no telling what Karin might or might not have told him. For all Sasuke knew, Motosu would attack him as soon as he saw him, but the man was damned good when it came to the villages of Wind- especially Suna, so Sasuke intended to brace himself for the worst, and ask.

When Naruto was done, Sasuke tossed him the clipboard. "When we get to Suna, you can go after the items left unchecked and I'll deal with Motosu."

Naruto grinned. "Whoa! I almost forgot about Karin!"

Sasuke threw up a hand. "Don't start, dobe."

"I'm not starting anything! You go deal with him," his friend said, and began to laugh, as though Sasuke choice of words had struck him as hilarious. "You and your women!"

Hinata was not like the few others that Sasuke had been with. He rolled his eyes and turned to leave Naruto to his amusement. He was not in the mood; Hinata was different and he loved her. He had been younger and stupid once, but it had never really mattered. Now, finally, he had met the one woman he truly wanted and she was out of reach.

"Where is he!" he heard the object of his attraction shout from the opposite end of the ship. "Where is Sasuke?"

She had obviously come up from the mess hall and was upset about something. It was not difficult to read her mood, particularly when her voice was raised more than he ever thought he would hear it go. Good, he needed an outlet.

"He's working with Naruto, Hyuuga-sama. Over there. Demo… I wouldn't disturb him if I were you."

"You are not me!" she answered immediately.

Sasuke couldn't hold in the smile at her saucy response.

"Hyuuga-sama!" Shikamaru said a little louder. "I don't think that's-"

"Let her go," Sasuke heard someone say. He glanced over at Naruto warning him without words to keep his mouth shut.

Naruto's brows lifted, and he shrugged. "I didn't say anything," he protested, but he didn't have to. His expression was enough. H e was between amusement and the need to see what was wrong with Hinata.

She brought that out in a man; somehow made him want to take care of her, though she seemed fine taking care of herself.

"Stay out of it," Sasuke warned again. _She was his_.

"Sasuke!" she called out, coming nearer. She was ready to nail him for something. Sasuke could hear the attitude in the stomp of her feet as she marched across the deck. If anyone was going to protect her from his present mood, it was going to be him, but Hyuuga Hinata didn't need protection from him- most of the time. She was stubborn, and had a temper that he never thought he would ever see in her.

And Sasuke was ready for. Something like birds' wings took off in his stomach as he braced himself to see her and the electricity in her icy eyes. But he was not ready; nothing could have prepared him for the sight of her.

* * *

_**All done! I really hope you liked this because I was hanging on by my fingers to the keyboard as I tried to write. Not much to say since I'm going to sleep right this minute. I'm so sorry if there's lots of errors.  
**_

_**If you have not read **_**Hinata the Vamp** _**or **_**Hina hime**_**, please do.**_

_**Until next update…**_

_**Ja**_ _**ne!**_

_**Please review, I love it when you do!**_


	15. Falling into Place

**_Hi readers! So good to finally see the weekend again, isn't it? I hope you all had a great week and are looking forward to the new chapter. Well, let's get on with it then._**

**_(Edit- I was supposed to update yesterday but a lot of stuff happened so I couldn't and now I'm sick AGAIN! I hope you like the chapter)_**

**_Excuse any errors and R&R!!!_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Chapter 15: Falling into Place**

**-------**

He stood speechless.

Kami! He didn't know whether to laugh or throw himself overboard to put him out of his misery. She came scrambling down the stairs, wearing the tightest pants he could ever imagine on her- his pants. That beautiful little behind wiggled ever so deliciously as she came down. With her hands on her hips, she spun around to face him, her cheeks red with anger. She held out something in her hand. "I found this in the cook's cabin."

Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off her breasts, her shirt- probably Fatty's because it was too big and she had it cinched in with a leather belt- it wasn't quite buttoned all the way, leaving him a tantalizing view of cleavage… but not just for him.

He turned and shot Naruto a glare. Naruto shook himself from his daze and seemed to understand at once. He nodded, and then laughed. "Hehe, I'm going!" And he did so, but not without casting Hinata one last glance. He shook his head as he passed.

In his state, Sasuke actually growled at Naruto and knew it was true that man had not progressed as far as he would have liked to believe.

In fact, it was only a thin thread of reason that kept him from jumping Hinata where she stood and taking her right there without caring who saw. What had caused her to dress that way?

He didn't see what she had been holding until she thrust it in his face again. Something red glinted in his eyes, but he couldn't really focus on it while her breasts were jutting out at him like that. If he looked hard enough, he could see her nipples nudging the fabric. His brain went fuzzy, and his mouth went dry.

"I found this in Fatty's cabin," Hinata said again and her icy eyes narrowed.

Sasuke tried to clear the fog of lust from his brain. "What is it?" he asked foolishly.

"It is a ring of course!"

Of course.

Sasuke stared at it, blinking. Sun shone into the large gem. It sparkled before his eyes, nearly blinding him. His gaze returned to her shirt. She waved the ring at him, getting his attention again and he had to pry his eyes away. He cleared his throat. "What would Fatty be doing with that?"

She jerked it away before he could hold it. "That's what I'd like to know!"

His brain was not working. All the blood had rushed elsewhere. "No need to shout," he told her. "I'm not deaf." Or blind either…but he was going to be if she didn't stop flashing that damn ring at him.

"I'm not shouting!" Hinata shouted. "But even if I were I'd have a reason to. This ring belongs to Kiba."

That definitely caught his attention. He blinked at her and then at the ring, trying to understand. "Kiba?"

"Hai, Kiba!"

Sasuke tried to comprehend what it was that she was telling him. "Are you sure?" he asked her. Why was his mind working so slowly? She found _Kiba's_ ring in _Fatty's_ room? He reached out, wanting a better look but she jerked it away again.

"Of course I'm sure," she told him, waving the jewelry at him. "I bought it for him."

His brows collided as he stared at the gem. He had not seen a ruby that big in his life.

"You bought _that_ for Kiba."

Her eyes sparkled nearly as brightly as the large gem. "Hai, as a going away present…" Her face turned brighter red, but her gaze shifted away for a moment and then back- as though she were embarrassed by her affection for Kiba. She should be. The money she had spent on that single piece of jewelry might have fed some of the people in Konoha who really needed it- not that he cared.

"And you found it in Fatty's cabin?"

"Hai!" she exclaimed. "Maybe you'd like to tell me how it got there?"

How the hell was Sasuke supposed to know that? He shook his head and tried to reach for the ring again. This time she let him have it. Watching her expression, he tested its weight in his hand. It was solid white gold, heavy. He turned the ring to see that it had been polished. He eyed her. "You're absolutely sure that this is Kiba's ring?"

"Just how many of those do you think exist?" she asked him smartly.

She did have a point. It was awfully gaudy, but he assumed the stone was real and there would not be another like it so easily.

_'She found it in Fatty's cabin,'_ he thought to himself. That fact lit up in his head like a beacon. _'The letters were hidden in the stove.'_ It didn't take a genius to figure out the obvious, which is what he should have done form the beginning. Fatty was somehow working with Kiba, and by some luck, they had managed the leave him behind. Either that or Fatty had chosen not to go through with it.

And Hinata was waiting for some kind of explanation from him and Sasuke suddenly wanted to kiss her. He actually grinned at her, his mood improved and he handed the ring to her.

"I don't see what so funny," Hinata told him with a frown and Sasuke's grin widened and thinned into a smile. He didn't care that he had an audience or care that there were people watching.

He reached out, grasping her around her waist and pulled her in, earning a gasp but no attempt of a struggle. "What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Kissing you," he told her. He kissed her and all protests she had disappeared as his tongue found its way in her mouth to silence her. He tugged at her waist to get her to kiss him back and she moved her hands around his neck to cling for support. And then everything faded from his senses except for the woman he held. The cheers, the scorching sun, the wind; it meant nothing as he thrust his tongue, coaxing and tasting her with the same emergency he had shown her before.

* * *

He held her tightly, pressing her against his body and she was grateful for the support because she suddenly did not think she could stand on her own. She was very aware of her breast pressing on his chest and her knees went weak; her belly fluttering.

"What are you doing?" she whispered against his mouth. "Sasuke…"

"Shut up and kiss me," Sasuke demanded, never breaking the contact of their lips. He increased his passion.

"Demo… the ring," she tried to say.

"What ring?" Sasuke murmured into her mouth, and then she could not even remember what she was even talking about as her thoughts were swept away. Everything around them faded into the background as he held and kissed her. She gasped for breath, but clung to him for dear life. She didn't care about the ring; it slipped from her fingers though she never heard it fall.

Her senses were filled only with Sasuke. His scent, warmth, breath, taste… She felt his kiss in places that made no sense. The tips of her breasts burned and her body ached for something she did not quite understand. She kissed him back without any shame because it seemed like she had wanted this her whole life; lived only for this moment. As he kissed her, his knee slid between her thighs, not obstructed by her kimono now, and his fingers closed around the waist of her pants, lifting her up slightly and Hinata gasped again.

She responded from pure instinct and parted her legs to wrap them around his hips. He moaned into her mouth and began to walk, holding her in place. Hinata hadn't the slightest idea of where he was taking her because he kept kissing her, but as long as he kept that up, she didn't really care where they went.

Somehow, Sasuke managed to get her down to the lower deck. They practically stumbled down the steps into the mess hall. Hinata clung to him all the way, kissing him back as passionately as he was and Sasuke was grateful that the team had disappeared.

When he reached his cabin door, he kicked open the door, his lips still attached to hers as though he was afraid if he let them go, she would come to her senses. He kissed her as though his life depended on it because, in a way, it did. If he didn't make love to her right no he would die from exploding in little pieces. He wanted her; he loved her; that was all there was to it.

"Hinata," he whispered.

She answered with a murmur that sent shivers down his spine. His hands cupped her behind, pressing her into his arousal to show her what he was feeling and what he wanted to give to her. "Sasuke…"

He broke the kiss to continue down her face and to her neck then back up again to look at her. "Hai, Hana?" His hands caressed her behind still.

Hinata's heartbeat pounded in her ears. Her body craved something it remembered far too much and wanted more- something that she instinctively knew Sasuke could give her. "I-"

She didn't know what to ask for, except to plead with him never to stop. She could not speak; nothing would come out for her to say it. "Sasuke," she whimpered.

"Tell me what you want, Hinata…"

His hand moved between their bodies, caressing her breasts over her shirt and Hinata moaned.

She couldn't even protest- no that she wanted to. Her legs touched his, touched the floor, and she stood a bit unsteadily. His hands gripped her shoulders then moved to the front of her shirt when she could stand freely. His gaze locked with hers as he began to unbutton her shirt, and Hinata's breath quickened. She swallowed harshly as he freed the first button and then moved on to the next. He moved down the shirt until it gaped, showing her breasts. His smoldering eyes scorched her skin as he stared, his gaze intense and filled with lust and hunger.

Hinata was suddenly shy, afraid to show more. What if he didn't like her? What if he found her lacking? She averted her gaze but he reached out, lifting her chin with a finger.

"Do you know what I want?" he asked her, his voice low and seductively soft.

She tried to speak. "H-hai," she said.

He cocked his head to the side, smirking and seemingly pleased with her reply and Hinata could do nothing as he undressed her. He stopped a moment and she was afraid that he would stop. Sucking in a breath, she made up her mind and shrugged the shirt off, letting it fall.

"Kami," Sasuke said and closed his eyes for the briefest moment. His nostrils flared slightly and then he opened his eyes to look at her. "You're so beautiful." His hands reached out to touch her and his palms cupped her, caressing her nipples and it was Hinata's turn to lose herself in the feeling as her eyes closed. Her hands covered his, pressing them closer to her- to her heart. She wanted this more than anything and there was no longer anyone she had to save her innocence for. Kiba was no longer a part of her life. She would most likely never marry anyone now, and she would be a fool to turn down the one man who ever made her feel this way.

She never wanted anyone else. If this moment was all she would ever have with Sasuke, then it would still be worth it. She would treasure this forever.

Sasuke only wanted to please her. With a groan, he fell to his knees before Hinata and his fingers grabbed her, pulling her against him. To hell with the hammock, they didn't need a bed anyway. With a hungry moan he pressed his mouth against her kissing her through the pants. "I want you, Hinata," he told her. He could see that she was scared but he didn't want her to be. "Let me," he told her. "Let me make love to you."

She tangled her fingers in his hair pressing him closer as though that were her answer and his heart jolted when he realized it was her secret way of telling him to continue. He unbuttoned her pants and tugged them down, making her gasp and tug on his hair, only to make him harder.

Hinata looked down at him and her heart fluttered at the sight of him, the feel of him and his face pressed so boldly like that and then his tongue found her again like the last time, forcing its way between her legs, warm and wet. Gasping for breath, Hinata parted her legs even more, begging him to do as he wanted. She wanted him so much… but she also wanted to please him. Hinata took his shoulders for him to get up and then she went to her knees, unzipping his pants and pulled them down with trembling fingers. She heard Sasuke's breath quickened and was glad that she was able to do that when she had she had not even started anything yet.

She was so nervous though, she had never seen one before and this would be the first time. Apparently, Sasuke did not mind or he knew for sure that he looked alright. When she freed him, she gasped, amazed at his body and hesitantly kissed him, earning another gasp from him. Pleased, she then licked and experimented some more, glad that she was able to bring such pleasure to him but he stopped her, coming to the floor as well to lay her down and then he kissed her. Hinata could taste both herself and him as well on her lips as he deepened the kiss before Sasuke toed off his pants the rest of the way.

Sasuke wanted nothing more than to be inside her, but most of all he wanted to please her just as she had pleased him before he had to stop her. If he hadn't, he would have reached completion just from the mere thought of her being down there pleasuring him. His hands reached down to her and felt that she was wetter than before, exciting him. "This is where I want to be, Hana," he told her, receiving a blush as he pressed his finger into her body, causing her to gasp and shudder. She arched into him to accept him and her eyes closed in pleasure and the fact that she was this passionate moved him beyond reason.

He pushed in even more. "I want to be inside you…" he told her again. "…here." She nodded, but seemed unable to speak as he pushed in his finger deeper, stopping at her barrier and his heart leapt. She had told him the truth when she said that she and Kiba were not lovers. His breath quickened and his hunger intensified as he thought about it; he wanted to be her first and be the first to reached completion with her… inside her. He wanted her to carry his babies and wanted her for himself always. He pressed his face into her neck, kissing her as he spoke. "Last chance to run away, Hana… no turning back after this… tell me you're sure you want this."

He felt her nod but it wasn't enough. His fingers caressed her barrier, waiting to break it. "Tell me," he urged her. "Say it."

Hinata shuddered beneath him. Her body tightened around his finger, hungry for what he would give her. He stroked her, pleasing her until she cried out. "Hai!" she gasped and he pushed another finger inside before he moved over her, pushing his body in hers. She opened her eyes to look at him as he pushed deeper and cried out as she felt him stretch her, fitting like he belonged. She wanted more and grabbed his behind to pull him closer to her, inside her… inside her heart. _'I love you, Sasuke,'_ she thought but his name was the only thing that came out. And then she was lost to the sensations from every stroke and every move he made. She felt something in the pit of her belly clench and then the world exploded behind her eyelids.

Sasuke felt her release and clutch him tightly with her tremors as though to suck everything he had from his body, driving him over the edge. If he lived a thousand years, this moment would be imprinted in his brain and if he died right now he would die a happy man; fulfilled. This moment was what he was living for all this time and what he had searched for all along. He had been trying to find something to really live for after he had completed his goal and all the while here she was lying in his arms… Hyuuga Hinata.

He'd be damned if he lose her now.

* * *

**_And that is the end of the chapter. No, not the fic, that's not going to some for about the next… well it would have been the next four chapters, but depending on how I feel it may be longer since I have an idea for this fic that I need to let out. I really hope you like it and I hope you liked the lemon you were asking for all this time. _**

**_If you have not read _****Hina hime****_ or _****Hinata the Vamp****_, please do._**

**_Until next update…_**

**_Ja ne!_**

**_Please review, I love it when you do!_**


	16. Chaos on Arrival

_**Hi readers! It's time for another chapter. I'm so sorry, but I have really bad allergies right now and having my eyes so red and puffy and terribly itchy means I can't really focus as I would like. I'm also sorry about the late update but again, my allergies are plotting against me, eye drops and nasal sprays are only helping so much. To make up for the lateness, I added some more instead of the usual 2,500.**_

_**Excuse any errors and R&R!!!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter 16: Chaos on Arrival  
**

**---------**

The weather was perfect the next morning when they sailed to the port. The sky was blue, the water was bluer, and the sun was scorching hot.

Hinata's mood was buoyant and filled with anticipation. She had no regrets with the decisions that she had made and was looking forward to the task she had set out before her. She had no idea how long it would be before she faced Kiba at last but she no longer felt the least bit of fear or sorrow over it.

Kiba was a burden she was eager to have lifted off her shoulders. If she was sad over anything, it was the fact that the trip was nearly over and she would be forced to make new decisions that could take her from Sasuke.

She did not want to leave him and the very thought of it hurt her but hopefully, she would not have to. She eyed the papers she had put on his desk. He did not look at them yet; he had been so busy.

Hinata was not a fool to believe that simply because of what had happened between them, she could have a life with him, but she did hope that perhaps he would still allow her to stay and help him.

She did not want to go back to Konoha, back to the social meetings that bored her to death and back to her father's home where she was expected to be perfect at all times with her restrictive kimonos.

The thought of having to answer to the first question about Kiba made her feel sick. No matter what he had done to her, she would never tell anyone the truth except maybe Neji, Hanabi, and her father and even so they would most likely want to talk her out of her decision.

She could hear her father right now, his face emotionless.

'Hinata, all men stray at some time or another… even women. It bears no real reflection on their ability to be a proper husband or wife. Kiba is a favorable man. What will people say if you simply discard him to live your life as a spinster?'

Well Hinata did not care what the people thought of her or what they will say! No one would understand, but she did not need them to. She was beginning to get into the feel of wearing pants again and was looking forward to getting out there and doing what she wanted for a change.

The idea alone made her feel excited and the thought of Sasuke being there… Hinata had never felt so breathless. It made her feel ecstasy beyond her dreams as if her entire life had been dull and now she was going to change that hopefully.

She couldn't wait to start and she would make everyday count. She could not wait to cook for Sasuke and the rest of the ANBU.

It was probably silly, but she wanted to prove she could do it. She refused to give up. Practice made perfect and she knew that much from her drawings.

"Hinata!" she heard Sasuke call, and she hurriedly finished packing the few things she had. Not that it was much that she had to pack anyways. Just three of Sasuke's pants and some of Fatty's shirts, along with whatever else she needed. Sasuke had even given her a pair of his sandals in case the heels hurt her feet.

"I'm coming, Sasuke!" she shouted back.

He came to the door, leaning against the door frame as he watched her with _that_ look in his eyes. He seemed to like to look at her since she started wearing his pants and even more was the fact that she _liked_ the way he looked at her.

Her heart leaped at the sight of him. "Sasuke," she said breathlessly.

He always managed to do that… steal her breath away. The sight of him was all it took to make her heart beat faster.

"Whenever you're ready, hime."

He wasn't upset with her, Hinata knew that by the smile on his face, but she grimaced at the name. "Kiba called me that," she said to him. "Please don't call me that."

He pushed away from the door frame.

"I'm ready now," she said. "Except…" she glanced at his desk, wanting him to catch the hint at the papers there.

She went back to the desk and took Kiba's photo from the surface. She couldn't forget that when she had tucked Kiba's letter to Shino in the frame.

Sasuke eyed it with a sour look as she placed it in her bag and gave her a look that she could not figure out.

"By all means, you can't forget _that_," he said bitterly, and then turned on his heels to leave her to follow.

"Sasuke, wait!"

She wanted so much for him to see her drawings. Disappointment surged through her as he disappeared from sight. It took her an instant to realize what it was that had made him react in that way, but when she did, she smiled.

He was jealous, and the fact that he was pleased her. She quickly took up the stack of papers from his desk and put them in my back.

He would see her purpose soon enough. In the meantime, it wouldn't hurt him to wonder just a little. Somehow, telling him was not quite as fulfilling as the thought of showing him.

* * *

The market was filled with the different smells of meats and fish as well as fruits, vegetables, flowers and plants. Sasuke remembered the way through the booths, though it had been a very long time since he had been here in Suna. He had brought Shikamaru and Lee with him, just in case Suigetsu was not in a forgiving mood while Naruto stayed in charge of the other ANBU that went to get supplies to set up camp. He would have preferred not to bring Hinata with them, but she had insisted that she had to come along since she had to get items for breakfast.

He _had_ promised her that she could cook for them. She wanted to help and he couldn't bring himself to say no to her nor could he help but be amused at the look of curiosity on her face as she looked at what the stalls had to offer. She seemed eager to redeem herself and was unwilling to give up. Unfortunately, the same ANBU were hoping that Sasuke would have told her to give up, that it was useless trying to cook when she failed every time.

Sasuke; however, found the trait incredibly cute and it reminded him of Naruto.

It was not difficult to find where Suigetsu was and he recognized Karin instantly. He was grateful Hinata's attention had been distracted by other stalls and booths, especially the colorful peppers that were on display just two booths away.

Sasuke smiled a little at the sight of Hinata then turned to the unpleasant task he had set out for him, hoping that the peppers would keep Hinata's interests.

Karin had not changed at all, and her pretty face brightened as she recognized him. Guilt tugged at him.

"Sasuke-han!" she exclaimed, her accent now thick, and leaped up from the stool she had been sitting on. It appeared that they had set up a stall of their own.

"Hi, Karin." He let a tiny smile slip and cast a look over to where Hinata was.

Hinata's attention was fixed on the peppers still, probably thinking about buying them. He had a sudden desire to stand next to her and touch her shoulders as they picked the best ones for their breakfast.

She was so beautiful and it was killing him that she had to drag that damned picture of Kiba everywhere she went. It turned his stomach to think of the two of them together.

Karin's arms were around his neck the instant he turned around again. She nearly choked the breath from him. "Sasuke-han!" she squealed.

Sasuke patted her back, grimacing as he cast another glance over his shoulder. Considering the picture Hinata was carrying, he didn't know why it should bother him so much that she might be hurt by Karin being so close to him. He should be more concerned with Karin's feelings.

Suigetsu came into the booth, his eyes narrowing in displeasure as he saw Sasuke with Karin- what happened to the days when that frown was a smirk? If he had any doubts that Suigetsu didn't know about what he had done with Karin, he was sure now.

"Get away from my sister!" he demanded not too nicely, he was very protective of her.

Sasuke was not afraid of him in the least, knowing what the man was capable of, but he wanted his help and so he would respect his wishes. He tried to dislodge himself from Karin's grip but she proved to be stronger than he was willing to tear himself from her. She held on to him, jumping up and down in her glee at seeing him again. "It's so good to see you!" she said, hugging him tighter still as her brother shouted at her in the language of Suna. They were originally from Otogakure but moved to Suna after all they had gone through while Sasuke returned to Konoha.

Sasuke had a feeling that Karin was more trying to defy her brother more than anything. He was grateful that she was tall or he would have a humped back right about now. She yelled back at Suigetsu. "_Don't order me around_!" _**(Sorry readers, but this was the only thing I could come up with for Suna's language)**_

"Karin!" Suigetsu shouted, apparently giving up on her holding onto Sasuke.

"_I said don't order me around_!"

Attempting to follow their conversation, Sasuke was unclear whether she was trying to delay the quarrel that would come or if she was doing this to simply spite her brother. Maybe it was both, Sasuke didn't know.

Suigetsu seemed ready to fight, as said before, Sasuke was not alarmed in the least of him, but it didn't help that Sasuke felt Suigetsu had all reason to be angry. He gave up the struggle, hoping she would notice she was strangling him.

He was fairly good at Suna's native tongue, but not good enough to follow the heated argument between them. At least she said something that calmed him, because he took a step back and Karin loosened her grip.

Sasuke stood there while Suigetsu glared at him. Hinata came over with her colorful basket of peppers in her hand. The scene seemed to had gotten her attention and she gave him a curious look and then turned to assess Karin.

Karin stood defiantly beside him, refusing to give up her place next to him and gave Hinata the same assessing stare.

Sasuke felt like he could have groaned and felt it in the pit of his stomach. Kami, it was going to be a long day. He tried to explain to the redhead's brother what had happened in their tongue so that Hinata would not understand.

He didn't want Karin to feel the brunt of their actions so swallowing his pride, he took all the blame. Karin wasn't having any of it though and interrupted him, making it clear that she was her own woman and she did not have to answer to Suigetsu. That led to the start of another heated argument between the two relatives.

"What's happening" Hinata whispered to him. She obviously didn't understand a single word and Sasuke was grateful for that. Sasuke shrugged. Now was not the time for explanations.

Hinata gave him a frown for his efforts. Let her be annoyed with him… he wasn't the one holding onto a picture. It really didn't matter that she hadn't been Kiba's lover. She probably still had every intention of being just that.

"Suigetsu," he interrupted. "_It's not her fault alone. It was my doing as well."_

"No," the other said, shaking his head. "_It's her! You're not the only one!"_

Well, it appeared that he had not been the only one she had been with since that time, seeing as her took her virginity. Karin turned ten shades of red at what her brother had said and shifted her gaze. Sasuke was not entirely sure if it was out of anger or embarrassment, but it kept her mouth closed.

Sasuke explained his reason for being there in the first place and the other man listened but shook his head when Sasuke told him what he really wanted. He couldn't think of anyone else in the area but him, and tried to convince him.

Hinata and Karin went back to inspecting each other. In the meantime, a man came up to the booth and asked Karin for onions. Karin's cheeks turned pink, and she shook her head to say they had none. She waved him away, eyeing Suigetsu warily, and then turned again to the smiling customer. The two shared a brief look, and she gave a pleading glance. He nodded and left quickly.

Sasuke lifted his brows, wondering what else the man had wanted besides onions.

"What did that man say?" Hinata asked Sasuke as Suigetsu started a whole lecture on why he would not guide them. Sasuke tried to keep up with him and listen to Hinata at the same time.

She tugged on his sleeve. "What did that man say?" she repeated.

He frowned at her. "What man?" he answered impatiently.

Hinata raised herself on tiptoes to whisper in his ear, while Suigetsu continued explaining that it was not only his anger for his sister, but that he had just returned from a mission and was a little tired.

He said that he wanted to stay with Karin for awhile since it was probably because of him not being around enough that she was so slack with her behavior and he wanted to change that…today.

"The man who was just here," Hinata explained, and pointed to him, who was lingering at another stall trying to buy his _onions_ somewhere else by being flirty with the woman there. "What did _he_ say?"

Sasuke blinked at her. "He wanted to know if they had onions," he told her.

* * *

Hinata looked up at him with confusion written all over he face as she ran through his answer and what she had heard the man say as Sasuke returned his attention to the other two persons involved.

How did the man say it? _Have you no onions?_ Yes, that was what he had said. She repeated it to herself over and over, trying to remember it. She tapped Sasuke on the shoulder.

He turned to her, his expression filled with irritation. She didn't bother to tell him it was rude to leave her out so completely. What was she supposed to do until he realized she was there? Twiddle her thumbs?

"I hate to interrupt you," she said," but how do you say onions here?"

"_Onions_," he told her and Hinata nodded.

If what he said was onions, then the other part must mean 'do you have.' She tried to remember that while she ignored the other woman as best as she could who was glaring at her.

Karin, Sasuke had called her. She tried not to notice the attraction, but Karin was obviously attached to Sasuke by the way she was looking at him. She felt a little jealous at that, even though she tried to tell herself she wasn't.

Whoever she was, Sasuke was very familiar with her, judging by the grip she had on him. Hinata's stomach turned at the thought of the woman being with Sasuke so she focused on the breakfast she would be making. Should she scramble the eggs or make them sunny-side up? She looked in her basket. She had nice peppers and some ham as well; the only thing missing was bread.

Getting impatient because she wanted to go back to the ship to start, she tapped Sasuke's shoulders again, trying not to distract him from talking to the man.

"How do you say eggs here?" she asked him.

He gave a curious look now but answered anyway. "_Eggs_."

Hinata added that to what she had learned so far and practiced it to herself. '_Have you no eggs?_' She had tried to be patient with the conversation that she could not understand that was going on between Sasuke and the man- he was either the woman's husband or relative judging by their ages.

She waited for her chance to speak. She knew that she should ask the man, Suigetsu, first before looking elsewhere for it would seem rude but being patient was weighing on her since she could not understand a word they were saying and the fact that she was boiling with jealousy over the woman that was so close to Sasuke.

Never would she have guessed she would be capable of envy, but that's what she was feeling. She wanted to put her hand possessively on Sasuke's arm, but couldn't bring herself to do it, so she just stood closer to him, close enough to whiff his scent.

Her body remembered, and she felt warmth. It drew her nearer, despite her goal of not looking as if she was competing with the other woman. She refused to stoop to such a level. If Sasuke chose to be with her then so be it. He was not hers-and neither was she his. She did feel she had the right to stand as close to him as she wanted though. She was making him breakfast!

She glared at the other woman, though she had not meant to but was very annoyed when Karin glared back. What was she doing glaring at another woman over a man who was not hers?

It was silly, and Hinata was ready to go, but Sasuke seemed to be still trying to settle something with the other man. She was not in the mood to stand there and watch them argue and decided she wanted the eggs now. She did not feel the least bit guilty for interrupting this time, she had things to do. It was not pleasant to just stand there listening to them argue in a language she did not understand while Karin glared at her in a language she couldn't help but comprehend.

Hinata did not like her, or the girl's husband slash sibling and it must have come across in her tone. "_Have you no eggs?!_" she blurted and was proud that it had come out the way she wanted.

Sasuke's head turned around sharply as well as the man's. The latter glared at her. "What's wrong?" she asked Sasuke. Something was definitely wrong. Hinata's eyes went wide and her belly fluttered from anxiousness. "Nani?! What did I say?"

Sasuke barely had time to open his mouth when the man disappeared into a puddle and splashed Sasuke with the power of a blow. Hinata screamed as Sasuke was drenched from head to toe as well as Karin and then chaos started.

* * *

_**That's the end of the chapter readers! I hope you had fun reading it for I certainly did, even though I was very annoyed with my state of sneezing and itchy eyes and stuff. Sorry again for the late chapter.  
**_

_**If you have not read **_**Hina hime** _**or **_**Hinata the Vamp**_**, please do.**_

_**Until next update…**_

_**Ja**_ _**ne!**_

_**Please review, I love it when you do!**_


	17. Envy and Jealousy

_**Hello readers! Boy did this week go by quickly, it seems like I just updated HtV. Anyway, let's get on with it. I'm not sick right now-thank goodness- so I hope that transfers to the chapter.**_

_**Excuse any errors and R&R!!!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter 16: Envy and Jealousy  
**

**------------**

"Please just tell me what I said to cause that much trouble," Hinata pleaded.

Hinata held out a towel to Sasuke. Lee and Shikamaru sported just a few scratches- not from Suigetsu, but from trying to hold back Karin without harming her.

"Let's just drop it, Hinata," Sasuke said. "Suigetsu apologized after I explained that you didn't really know what you were saying, ok?"

He really didn't want to tell her that she'd accused him of having no balls. Her timing couldn't have been worse. Sasuke had been in the middle of explaining to Suigetsu that most of his other guides had abandoned the area because of superstition if rogue ninja and other wild animals had not gotten them.

Hinata's question had come in as an unwelcomed punch to what he was saying when he asked if Suigetsu had lost his nerve. He took what Hinata had asked as asking if he didn't have any balls when all she had wanted to know was if they sold eggs.

"I know it was my fault, Sasuke," said Hinata. "I would just like to know what asking him if he had eggs had to do with him reacting the way he did."

"Hinata," said Sasuke, almost pleadingly. "Just drop it."

"If you don't tell me I'll ask someone else," she said stubbornly, and turned to Naruto.

The blond's eyebrows lifted and he looked at Sasuke. Lee and Shikamaru continued to look away. They had explained everything to Naruto- well Lee had since Shikamaru was too lazy to do it- and for once Naruto was keeping his good humor to himself.

"Did Sasuke get you your _eggs_, Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto, trying not to grin. At least he had kept it to himself for a little while.

Sasuke glared up at him, using all his will power not to get up and tackle his best friend to the floor.

"Hai," Hinata answered, frowning down at Sasuke. "I got them." She gave him a very cute pout and he couldn't help but smile. "I'm going to make breakfast."

Hinata spun on her heels and sighed as she left them and Sasuke's smile turned sour as he looked up at Naruto from where he was sitting.

She had her eggs alright, along with a ton of hot peppers. He hoped Naruto would have smoke steaming from his ears when she was through. For himself, he intended to stick to the bread if there was any.

Naruto's grin was annoying. "So you managed to get Suigetsu to guide us?"

"Hai," Sasuke said, as he watched Hinata work at a distance. Lee had decided to follow her and help out by setting up a small campfire. He was explaining to her how to cook over the open fire with the frying pan she had insisted on bringing.

She didn't even seem to realize that Sasuke was watching her. He couldn't get enough of her. He couldn't seem to keep his mind even on his work.

"How did you manage that?" asked Naruto, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Thank Hinata's money," said Sasuke. "I guess it's true that everyone has their price."

"Sure they do," Naruto agreed. "Including you," he added with a deliberate nod.

Sasuke's gaze flicked up to meet Naruto's. His brows collided. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Naruto shook his head. "You figure it out, Sasuke. She's paying you to deliver her to Kiba, isn't she? And you're doing it. Why? Because she paid you?"

"Iie, I could care less about the money," said Sasuke. "I'm doing it because it's what she wants, dobe," Sasuke said, adding the little usual insult.

"Hai?" asked Naruto. "And how do you know what she wants, teme?" the blond continued, putting his own insult as well. Have you asked her lately?"

Sasuke didn't answer. When a woman couldn't leave without dragging a picture of her fiancé around with her, it didn't take a lot of sense to know that she probably really missed the mutt.

Her mood, until the egg incident, was highly better since getting off the ship. It was obvious to Sasuke that she couldn't wait to see Kiba and it irked him. In fact, who was he kidding? It hurt like hell.

Hadn't what happened between them meant anything to her? How could she sit there humming so cheerfully over that damned frying pan?

Sure, she _had_ paid him- and very well- to do a job, and it was nearly done. Then he could go back to his business and work more comfortably when she was gone.

So why was he feeling as though he'd lost his best friend- and it would hurt to lose Naruto. Why did he suddenly feel like handing everything over to Kiba and just throwing up his hands to go home?

"What's your price?" Naruto asked him seriously, and walked away.

Sasuke turned to glare at Naruto as he went and questioned how much his life would be worth if he couldn't wake up and face the day; if he had to sleep at night wondering about what could have been.

Hinata continued to hum and sing, talking to several of the other ANBU as they set up camp. Suigetsu was coming soon and the energy was high. The others seemed to share Hinata's enthusiasm and were all in a good mood except Sasuke.

What price was he willing to pay for his pride? He thought about it for an instant, and wondered…

…had anyone bothered to pay for the eggs?

He didn't think so, but hell, Hinata's bribe money would more than make up for it and _everyone_ was bound to pay for it later. He kept his mouth shut anyway, determined to allow Hinata a chance at her moment of glory. It meant a lot to her, and it meant a lot to him to see her actually succeed.

But he wasn't going to eat her food.

From this point on, it was every man for himself as far as Sasuke was concerned.

* * *

It was no use. She was a disaster as a cook.

Hinata didn't want to pout, but couldn't help it. It wasn't easy to cook nearly sixty eggs in a single frying pan over an open fire. She took such care with the first few, but it hadn't mattered. In the end, they had all turned out scrambled. Either way, they were too hot to eat.

She nibbled at her bread as she stared at her plate. The only thing that kept her from running away in utter humiliation and hide in the woods was the simple fact that it would be the easy way out.

To leave her food now, and leave everyone else to bravely eat theirs was too cruel. On the other hand, if she left, they might bury the food in the sand and cover it up, rather than sit there trying to hold stoic expressions while they struggled to eat.

Hinata felt sorry for them. They had been hungry and had been looking forward to a hearty meal to begin their mission.

"This… is very good," Lee offered, as fat tears ran down his cheeks. His eyes glistened with as much sincerity as he could muster, considering that his mouth was probably on fire even though he did seem to like spicy food. He struggled to swallow as Hinata watched.

Hinata lifted up her chopsticks and guiltily stabbed at a blackened crumble of egg… or was it peppers? Maybe it was ham. She couldn't really tell.

She swallowed and lifted the chopsticks unsteadily to her mouth, saying a silent prayer that it wasn't the pepper. Her water was almost gone and so was everyone else's.

Desperation was kicking in and Hinata could see them greedily eyeing each other's canteens, their expressions covetous. Hinata would have given them hers if she didn't need it and knew she would probably die if she ended up with a mouth full of peppers and no water to cool the burn.

Meanwhile, she was sure Sasuke was feasting on some exotic food that Karin made. That woman had arrived with her brother and another man and the four of them were seated separately from the rest, discussing something important it seemed.

Jealously surged forth and Hinata could not help but notice how Karin was, with her vivid, red hair and beautiful face. She wanted to draw her and capture that spirit she could feel, even as Kiba's letter came to mind. He was right though, the women here were beautiful.

Hinata's cheeks flamed. Was Sasuke in love with Karin? She was surely pretty enough and Hinata doubted she could compete. Her own hair was a dull color in comparison and her skin was too pale, and her eyes… she had to say that she like her eyes and thought they were her best feature. At least they were different and Kiba had liked them as well.

But Karin was everything anyone would want in a lovely woman with her wild hair and bronzed skin with her long legs that were barely hidden by the shorts she wore with those very high boots.

Hinata sighed. It no longer bothered her in the least that Kiba was so in love with the women here.

But Sasuke…

Her eyes could not help but follow him wherever he went, whatever he did. She found herself even trying to hear what they were saying and felt guilty for it. But as silly as it sounded, she wanted to go over there and sit right in his lap. And she should too… except that she did not have the right to.

She was not that bold either as Karin probably was. She could not just go and interrupt their conversation and seat herself so rudely in his lap. So instead, Hinata sat there pouting, trying to eat her food, as she argued in her head if Karin would burn her food- absolutely not.

Naruto sat down next to her, looking in Sasuke's direction. "Don't worry about it," he said. "It wasn't so bad."

Which _it_ was he talking about? Her envy of Karin or her burnt breakfast? Hinata shrugged, a gesture that felt foreign on her shoulders.

Naruto grinned. "It really wasn't, I swear." She looked at him hopefully. "Just a little hot, but… tasty."

Hinata gazed at him. "Really?"

He nodded without hesitation. "Hai."

She eyes her plate. "It _is_ hot," she admitted and glanced at Lee who sat across from her at a distance. "Poor Lee's face looks as red as a cheery."

Naruto chuckled. "Hehe, he likes it like that, believe or not, but Shikamaru backed out after a while."

Hinata lifted her brows at him.

"Alright, I backed out too," said Naruto with another wide grin. "But there are some men out there that like there food so hot that it makes tears well up their eyes and sometimes you would swear you saw smoke coming from their nostrils."

Hinata didn't believe him, but laughed all the same before looking in Sasuke's direction. He was smiling at Karin while holding his plate as though to thank her and the woman beamed at him in return.

Hinata's heart clenched in envy and for an instant, she hoped he would choke on what ever it was he was going to eat.

* * *

Karin had brought him chocolate covered spiders.

Sasuke didn't know what to do about it; if he should laugh or cry, be grateful or offended. Suigetsu had brought his along, as well as Jugo, and Sasuke was uncertain whether it was because he wanted to do the best for Hinata's money, or whether it was an added warning to keep his hands of his sister.

In any case, they didn't seem too bothered with Karin's attention. He kept looking at the three of them, trying to figure out if a bowlful of chocolate covered spiders was a normal thing for them now, or whether it was a sick joke.

It didn't appear to be the latter.

They didn't give the spiders a second thought and started on them right away and only Karin waited until he had eaten his own.

Damn… he cringed at the sight of them. He knew it would hurt her feelings if he didn't try one for he knew that they were eaten here in Suna, but he could not bring himself to put them in his mouth. He looked at the rest of the ANBU and saw that they were sputtering at Hinata's food and he longed to be there as well instead of here.

Some of the ANBU had run for water and some had decided to sit it out, making Sasuke marveled at how they would try to not make her upset. She had all of them, including him, under her spell.

He glanced down at his bowl of food and saw a bristly leg poking up from the creamy chocolate covering and nearly puked right there, but he still managed to spare a tiny smile for Karin.

_Never_ again would he insult Hinata's cooking. "_Kami, may you strike me down if I even think about it_," he prayed silently.

He couldn't stand the sight of what he had to eat and would have thrown the nasty things off to the side if he didn't care about Karin's feelings. He swallowed thickly, trying to talk himself into it. "_It's not so bad. Just one…big…crunchy bite and it will be all over._"

He could taste the bitter taste of bile rise in his throat.

"_You licka them?"_ Karin asked him in the language of Suna, nodding hopefully.

'Licka them?' Kami. He didn't even know if he could _watch_ someone _else_ lick the things. He knew she meant 'like' but even the thought that she said lick made his stomach churn.

"_Yes?"_ she persisted.

Sasuke prayed that the bowl would burst into flames without his doing as he smiled at her again with a nod and looked over to where Hinata was and saw that Naruto was there with her as well. They were very close and seemingly enjoying their conversation and Sasuke wished he were there too.

What were they talking about anyway? What was Naruto saying to her? Did he like her scent the way he did? It seemed that way as close as the blond was, leaning into her, and Sasuke felt a pang of jealousy.

What wouldn't he give to sit there eating her black eggs and burnt ham?

He stared at her almost wistfully and her laughter made him jump and his belly fluttered- thank goodness for something pleasant. He could almost smell her. That scent that made him want to kiss her and those icy eyes that were still full of warmth that he could look into forever and it would still not be enough.

She stood suddenly, looking saddened and Sasuke's heart twisted. Was she sad because her breakfast had gotten burnt? Had someone said something mean to her about it? Was it Naruto who did it? He'd give him an earful and singe his hair if he did.

She slipped into the woods and he waited a few moments to see if she had just gone for something and would be back. When she didn't, he set down his bowl, muttering an apology to Karin, and went after Hinata.

* * *

_**All done! I liked writing this chapter and I hoped you liked reading it as well. Sorry about the late update by the way, I have no excuse this time and I'm sorry to say that this was the one time I could have gotten this to you on Friday.**_

_**If you have not read **_**Hinata the Vamp** _**or **_**Hina hime** _**please do.**_

_**Until next update…**_

_**Ja**_ _**ne!**_

_**Please review, I love it when you do!**_


	18. I Love

_**Hi there readers! I'm feeling all better, even though I have a bit of allergies still, what with the sneezing almost between every key stroke. Anyway, thank you all for wishing me better. **_

_**Excuse any errors and R&R!!!**_

* * *

**Chapter 18: I Love…**

**----------**

The woods were lush and cool.

Hinata couldn't bear to sit and watch Sasuke with Karin any longer. She had tried to be a big girl about it, but the sight of the two together had been much too painful. It didn't matter that Naruto had been kind enough to keep her company; she just had not been strong enough to stand them and had run into the woods like a coward.

She had not intended to go in too far, but somehow, she lost herself in thought and wandered deep enough to lose her direction. Everywhere she looked now she could see the same trees and bushes.

Still, there was no need to panic. She couldn't be that far away from the camp since she could still smell the charred food on the wind.

Or maybe that was just her imagination. Kami, this was all she needed… to lose herself in the woods. Wouldn't that be a perfect addition to her mess ups? She wanted to use her Byakugan so badly, but she had long since tried to find her way without it. She was so weak anymore to rely on it for everything.

She could barely make out a faint path and followed it, hoping it would lead back to camp but it ended by a pool. Despite the situation, she couldn't find herself to be afraid. It was so beautiful that she had to move closer to peer into the clear water.

It was unlike anything in Konoha, almost unreal and magical. Fish darted this way and that beneath the water and between the tree roots.

Beams of sunlight peeked through the leaves and braches of the surrounding trees and into the pool, painting the fish gold as they passed and the water looked of liquid glass.

Entranced by the sight, she knelt at the edge of the small chasm. Pebbles rolled from beneath her feet to the pool, scattering the schools of fish.

Hinata had never seen such a sight and was tempted to draw it. She knelt there trying to capture everything in her memory.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Hinata started and turned to see Sasuke watching her. Her heart leaped a little at the sight of him, both in relief and something more. "H-hai," she said on an exhale. "I've never seen anything like it before."

It left her breathless at the sight of him there. She peered down as Sasuke came to stand next to her. "There are many pools in Suna," he said. "The whole place is littered with them, these oases. But this one is particularly beautiful."

"It's…" Hinata looked down again at the water, shimmering in the light. "There are no words to describe it."

Sasuke squeezed her shoulder. "I was going to bring you here to show you, but you found it on your own."

She turned around to smile at him. "You were going to bring me here?"

The thought that he wanted to share something like this with her warmed her being. When was the last time anyone had taken the time to show her something like this?

He sat next to her. More pebbles scattered into the pool as he hung his legs off the edge. Hinata smiled and sat as well, sliding one leg over the edge as she sat on the other.

"Lovers are known to come here all the time; they are drawn here," said Sasuke and Hinata blushed at the implication.

They were lovers now, weren't they? She didn't want to forget a single moment she had spent in his arms. As bad as she thought it was, she did not regret it.

Hinata's breath quickened. She wished he would kiss her now, and brush her hair aside as he did so. "Really?" she asked him.

"Hai, the villagers come here rarely when they just want to get away and be alone," Sasuke told her, his voice seductively soft. "Whether it's for fifteen minutes or an entire weekend."

Hinata thought about that for a moment, picturing herself with Sasuke for a night here as they looked through the trees at the stars.

"The people here call this pool a sacred place," Sasuke said. "The villagers make sacrifices here as well."

Hinata listened carefully, amazed at Sasuke's knowledge.

"This pool is actually vey deep and at the bottom are the remains of animals, jewelry, even humans."

Hinata shuddered at the thought. "You mean they just throw people inside?"

He nodded.

"That's disgusting!"

"I'd tell you other rituals they had, but you'd blush. They don't do that now, of course," said Sasuke. "That was years ago. They only keep the sacrifices and rituals alive by giving jewelry and other possessions."

Hinata wished that she could stay at his side and discover things with him. She wished she could spend quiet moments with him just sitting and enjoying being there together.

But she wished more than anything he would shut up and kiss her.

"Then again, you're already blushing," he told her, his expression softening.

Silence fell between them, except for trickles of water falling somewhere below. It was a musical sound.

"What are you thinking, Hinata?" His voice was as soft as a caress. Her stomach fluttered at the sound of it.

"I was thinking…" She blinked as she stared longingly at his mouth. "... that I love…."

Kami, she loved him.

* * *

His hand reached out suddenly, touching her face, and she swallowed her words. Sasuke held his breath, waiting for her to continue. "Hai?" he prompted when she didn't continue.

"That I love… how you know these things."

Disappointment coursed through him. He caressed her chin with his thumb. "And… I love your curiosity, Hinata."

Her eyes seemed to reveal an inner battle. Sasuke waited, silent, hoping she would say something.

"And I really love…" she began again, her face twisting in a bit of confusion.

"What is it you love?" he asked her, his heart hammering and Hinata swallowed visibly.

"…That you are so willing to share your knowledge with me."

His thumb touched her lower lip, rested there, and she blinked.

"And I love… your smile, Hinata," he told her and her lip trembled a little and he teased it, willing with his eyes to speak the words. He encouraged her, telling her also, "And I love the sound of voice… and the way you laugh…" He leaned close to her, his nose flaring. "And the way you smell." He took a deep breath, craving the taste of her.

She closed her eyes and lifted her face into the ray of sun, and Sasuke sat there staring at her, mesmerized, his heart swelling.

Never had he felt so connected to someone and so alive. He bent to kiss her, touching his lips to hers tentatively as his hands moved down to her throat, feeling her swallow once more and as he kissed her, he wanted nothing more than to just make love to her.

He wanted all of her, body, heart and soul, but he was torn between wanting to show her that her body was not all he was after and he loved her and wanted to make love to her and take her for his own. He hesitated, drawing away.

"Hinata," he began.

There was so much he wanted to say, but he didn't know where to begin. He didn't want her to go back to Kiba, didn't want to lose her, but he wanted her to do whatever made her happy.

If Kiba did that for her, then he wanted that for her too, even if it would kill him to see them together. But he hoped she didn't love the mutt still. He really couldn't bear to see them together… to know that Kiba would touch her, kiss her, and make love to her.

The thought made his stomach churn and the words got caught up in his throat.

She stared up at him, her icy eyes wide, looking far too vulnerable. "Hai?"

Sasuke swallowed his words, unsure how to say what he wanted. He never said this to anyone before, never felt this way before. If there was just one thing he had learned from his time as a ninja that had carried into his life, it was that nothing lasted forever.

Nothing.

His missions and life was proof of that. He had not intended to put his heart at risk for something so fleeting but he didn't care anymore.

Hinata was worth it and he wanted her next to him. But who was he to ask her to give up her own life on a whim to follow him around? What did he have to offer her? His brows knit as he struggled with his thoughts. What was the right thing to do? Did Hinata love Kiba?

She wanted Sasuke and desired him, Sasuke knew that, but that was completely different from love.

In the end, it came down to one thing and that was that Hinata had to follow her own heart. He could not put words into her mouth, or feelings into her heart. He sighed and pulled away, looking down into her beautiful face as he caressed her cheek.

"You wouldn't happen to have anymore eggs and peppers left, would you?" he asked her.

"Eggs and peppers?" asked Hinata, blinking at him. "You're still hungry?"

If only she knew. "I'm starving," he said.

"What about the meal Karin gave you?" asked Hinata. "You didn't eat it?" She looked away. "… You don't have to eat my breakfast just to make me feel better, you know. I know it was terrible."

Sasuke actually laughed. "Are you kidding me? I'd rather stomach poison than eat what Karin brought for me."

Hinata gave him an annoyed look. "You are just saying that," she said.

"Actually… no, I'm not."

"Really?" asked Hinata with a curious look. "What did she bring for you?"

Sasuke shook his head, disgusted all over again by just the thought. "Chocolate covered spiders."

Hinata's eyes went wide and her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh Kami!" Hinata exclaimed. "You lie!"

"Iie, I'm not telling you a lie," Sasuke told her still grimacing as his hand unconsciously went to his belly.

The woods became filled with the sound of Hinata's laughter and, deeply offended by her lack of concern for his wellbeing, Sasuke tickled her.

He tickled her until her limbs were tangled and her cheeks were aching from all the laughing, giggling and thrashing until one of her sandals came off and landed in the water with a splash.

Sasuke looked down. "There goes your shoe," he told her.

Hinata smiled at him. "I guess you will just have to get it, won't you?"

Sasuke smirked, poking at her chest. "If I go, you go," Sasuke said to her and she held her breath as he slid a finger between her breasts.

"Says who?" she asked him little breathless.

His gaze followed his finger. "I'm bigger than you are," he told her.

"I could scream," Hinata countered, and Sasuke's gaze found hers in a challenge.

"Who would come? We're too far in the forest for them to hear us." He kissed her then. A sweet, gentle kiss that made her heart swell with love. A knot formed in her throat.

She wanted to make love to him. She wanted to give him her body again and she wanted him to know how she felt through her touch.

Without a word, Hinata boldly unbuttoned her shirt, blushing as she did so while reveling in that way he watched her.

"Are you sure?" he asked her in a whisper against her heated cheek, kissing her softly.

Hinata lifted her face to him, kissing his lips. "I'm sure," she murmured and Sasuke needed no more prompting as he helped her undress with hunger burning in his obsidian orbs.

His hands explored her body with such sweet tenderness that Hinata thought she would melt. She closed her eyes, torn.

More than anything, she wanted to tell him how she felt, but was afraid to open her heart completely… afraid he would not love her back, afraid to speak the words aloud, because she couldn't bear to be a fool again.

With Kiba, she had given him everything without a thought and she thought he had felt the same way; but she was wrong. She did not want to be wrong again. Kiba had never told her he loved her.

Three simple words were all she needed to hear, but she needed Sasuke to say them first. They didn't come easily on her lips, though they filled her heart.

But there were no doubts any longer.

She loved Sasuke with all that she was. Sasuke was everything she would ever want in a man and more. Kiba was simply a bad memory, a lesson learned, growing more distant with every kiss from Sasuke's lips.

She made love to Sasuke, putting her all into it, greedy for every precious moment he would give her, and she held nothing back.

Except those three little words…

* * *

_**And that's that. I know I have not written the 2500 as always planned on MS even though FF says I wrote about 2600, but I think here is a nice place to end. No cliff, or suspense… yet. I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing. I feel guilty for leaving out the few words, lol! but I am very tired right now, since I not too long took a pill for my allergies and it is working to get me to sleep.**_

_**If you have not read **_**Hinata the Vamp** _**or **_**Hina hime** _**please do.**_

_**Until next update…**_

_**Ja**_ _**ne!**_

_**Please review, I love it when you do!**_


	19. Flaring Emotions

**_Hi there. No cheerfulness this time because, yes, I was sick and then I had to make up the work I missed from not going to school last week which meant LOTS of typing and so I didn't even want to see a keyboard when I got home yesterday and I still don't want to but I can't disappoint my readers can I? Once again, Ff is screwing me over so please don't kill me if there's something wrong with the format, I'm really tired._**

Excuse any errors and R&R!!!

Chapter 19: Flaring Emotions

* * *

**__**

Hinata rejoiced in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

She had never felt closer to anyone in her entire life. More than anything, she wished they could stay in the forest, just the two of them, forever. The thought of returning to Konoha had never been more distasteful.

Sasuke lay under her, sheltering her naked body from the forest floor. His eyes were closed and his arms were around her, his fingers lightly stroking her back.

Her cheeks warmed with the memory of her own boldness but she had reveled in the moment. She now knew exactly what Kiba had meant when he had talking about when he was referring to being ridden as Sasuke had switched their positions, urging her to ride him… and that she did.

She had felt like his goddess and still felt like that.

"I suppose I should get dressed," she told him, though reluctantly. "Someone might come looking for us."

"No one will come," Sasuke assured her, his eyes closed. Sunlight broke through the canopy above them, warming her back, falling streaks of gold. It sparkled in the sunlight and she ran her fingers through his hair, enjoying the feel of it in her hands, so thick and soft.

"They might," she argued. "How can you be so sure?"

He shook his head and smirked. "Because you're with me."

Hinata raised a brow. "Oh Kami," she said, knowing it was true. She would have preferred not to be so obvious but they weren't fooling anyone. She doubted anyone but Sasuke had missed her staring at him.

Sighing, Hinata laid her head down once more, cuddling against Sasuke's hard, bare chest. It was smooth and the feel of it was absolutely delicious against her cheek. His hand tangled in her hair, finding something, probably a leaf, and plucked it out but Hinata didn't care if she wore the entire forest floor in her hair. She felt desirable in Sasuke's eyes. He had told her so and she felt every bit of it.

He lifted his head suddenly and Hinata did so as well. He was grinning at her slightly. "I think we should go for your shoe," he told her.

Hinata giggled. "I agree. We need a bath."

He gently slapped her behind and Hinata yelped in surprise as a blush blossomed.

"Up," he said, caressing where he had slapped her. "Before I'm tempted again and we know that if that happens-"

"-We're never going to leave here-" Hinata said and Sasuke nodded.

"-And I'll have to kill anyone who sees you like this if they decide to come searching for us."

Hinata laughed, exhilarated by his possessiveness and got up as did Sasuke, before he bailed off into the pool.

Hinata moved to the edge, giggling as he came up shaking his hair from his face. He swam to her shoe and held it up. "Here it is."

Hinata smiled at him. "At least it's my shoe and not Fatty's or it would have sunk to the bottom," she joked.

"Fatty's damn lucky he's not in those shoes," said Sasuke. "I'd have to kill him." he gave her a look that told her that while his mood was light, his words held the truth. She tried to catch the shoe but it landed behind her. That's what sitting behind a desk all day did to former ninja.

She sat there at the water's edge. "Because of the ring?" she asked him.

"Because of the ring…" He gave her a pointed look that Hinata didn't really understand. They had not yet discussed the ring or Fatty, or Kiba either, and the realization surprised her. "And because of where he got it," he finished.

Hinata bit her lip as she considered it. She could not think Kiba would have any part with it. And it was far too generous a gift to be used even as payment for services- though whatever services Fatty might have provided for Kiba, Hinata could not imagine.

"He must have stolen it," she told Sasuke.

"Maybe," Sasuke said. "Come down here," he told her, dismissing the topic. "The water is fine." But Hinata could tell that his mood had sobered and Hinata wanted to know why.

But then she wanted answers to many questions and Kiba could certainly provide her with some, she hoped. Kami, she could not wait to move on with her life.

The sooner she confronted him and got him out of her life with some answers, the better.

"When do you think we'll get to Kiba's camp?" she asked Sasuke. "Soon, I hope!"

The water was certainly warm and she sighed as she got in. Sasuke stiffened suddenly, his brows furrowing as though the question had angered him somehow. He did not answer and washed his face vigorously, ignoring the question, as though he had not heard her and then climbed out of the pool.

"Sasuke," Hinata called after him, her heart skipping a beat in panic.

He didn't answer her.

"Sasuke, what is it? What did I say?"

He was angry with her suddenly and she didn't know why.

"You'd better hurry," he said stiffly as he dressed without looking at her. "It's getting late and we'd best get going."

* * *

With every step they took toward their destination, Sasuke's mood grew more sour.

He couldn't believe Hinata could make love to him with so much passion and then turn around and ask him how long before they reached Kiba's camp.

She was somewhere behind him, talking to Naruto but he could not bring himself even to look at her as anger clouded his mind.

Karin talked to him as she walked next to him but he didn't hear a thing she said. Suigetsu had brought her along, refusing to leave her alone in the village but, personally, Sasuke thought it was too late for that. Karin grew up wild, free to do as she pleased. But her wildness was her greatest appeal. She was full of life and oozed everything that screamed she was experienced but right now, her voice grated his ears.

Damn. He could not imagine just handing Hinata over to Kiba and walking away and so help him…he was not going to.

He needed her in his life. It lacked meaning without her there- everything did suddenly, including being a ninja. When he went on missions and discovered new things, he wanted her to be there so he could see her face light up with pride and excitement as he would tell her.

Sasuke felt sick listening to Karin's chatter as he thought about it.

"Hinata-sama!" he heard one of the ANBU say and he felt like taking him out for using her first name.

Who dared to taunt him with her name?

Sasuke turned around to see who had called her and found Lee waving enthusiastically at her. He barked orders to him to go walk with Shikamaru or something instead of being so noisy.

Hinata shot him a narrow-eyed glance and then he turned around, ignoring her, angry at her for wanting to see Kiba so badly.

If they kept up this pace, they would reach his camp sometime before the night fell and Sasuke felt like a spoiled child, wanting to root his toes into the sand and throw his pack to the ground so he could refuse to go any further towards their destination.

* * *

"What's wrong with him!" Hinata asked, now irritated.

Naruto shrugged and though he hid a little smile, Hinata knew he knew more than he was admitting. "I dunno."

"But he's been acting this way ever since this morning," Hinata told him. Her shoe was still wet and made the bottom of her foot feel spongy and raw, annoying her even more as the shoe squeaked a bit as she stomped.

Sasuke had rushed them out of the camp and had kept up a tiring pace the entire day. They were moving so fast through the forest that Hinata barely had time to move the branches from her face when they traveled on the ground since they were now on a long stretch of sand.

"What happened this morning?" Naruto asked her, sounding curious but trying to be casual about it.

"I don't know…" and she really didn't. "Everything was fine and then I asked when we would get to Kiba's camp and he just stopped talking to me."

Naruto's brows rose as he studied her. "Just like that?" he asked Hinata and she nodded.

Naruto then grinned at her. "Hehe, I know exactly what's wrong with him, Hinata-chan and he'll be fine as soon as we get to the camp."

Hinata was not so certain but she didn't argue. Naruto was Sasuke's best friend so he knew him better than she did.

But Hinata was not exactly looking forward to Sasuke finding out everything. The coming confrontation with Kiba left Hinata feeling stronger and much better… that was until she thought about everyone else knowing the truth.

That she had not been able to keep Kiba because her skin was not dark enough, she was not pretty enough, or wild enough for him.

But altogether, Hinata didn't cheat on Kiba because the moment she found out about what he was doing, she shut him out of her heart, only to realize he had not even been there in the first place.

But Sasuke was.

With every step they took, she grew more anxious to have all of this behind her.

"Nervous?" Naruto asked her.

Hinata gave him a slight smile and nodded. "A little, but it's the right thing to do," she said.

Naruto nodded at her and winked. "I'd have to agree. I am really proud of you for standing up and not taking anymore of Kiba's crap," said Naruto. "He doesn't deserve you."

Hinata smiled at him, even though her stomach felt like it was in knots. "Arigatou," she said softly and looked ahead.

Suigetsu was leading them now through some palm trees. They kept the pace, never slowing and somewhere between the trees Sasuke was walking with Karin. She knew in her heart that Sasuke didn't want Karin but he was not next to her, he was with Karin.

He was mad at her for something but she didn't know what. Well she was not going to crawl up to him. If he wanted her to know why he was acting that way, he would have to tell her. She loved him but she wasn't his toy. The one thing she learned from her relationship with Kiba was that she would do well to look after herself. She had given up everything to be what Kiba wanted in a wife and in the end, he had not respected her for it.

Hinata was not going to be so foolish this time. If any man wanted her-if Sasuke wanted her- it would have to be Hyuuga Hinata with all her flaws and she was not going to be put on show as some trophy wife as Kiba had wanted. She wanted a man to love her for more than her name and her father's money.

She wanted Sasuke who did not bow to anyone and went after what he wanted, respected her enough to talk to her about the things he was passionate about. He had seen all of her and not her father or her money and Hinata knew that she saw herself in his eyes, what she wanted to become, independent and strong. She saw his heart in his eyes as well… well at least, she hoped.

"How long do you think it will be until we get there," she asked Naruto. Sasuke had not bothered to answer her when she asked and for all she knew, they might have to go for more weeks or merely hours.

Naruto looked around, studying his surroundings and then scratched his chin. "Actually, I think it's just-" but he stopped midsentence.

Hinata followed his hand to see what had stopped him from talking and saw Sasuke coming towards him, glare in overdrive, looking almost as if he wanted to burn everything his eyes looked upon.

Her heart leaped at the sight.

The ANBU parted to let him pass as he made his way where Naruto and Hinata were. They all stopped, turning to watch where he was going.

"We're stopping here for the night," he said loudly enough for everyone to hear him in a tone that said no one should dare argue against his orders.

Hinata winced. He was staring at her so heatedly that she felt like she would burst into flames.

Naruto blinked. "What the hell for?" he asked Sasuke, his expression clearly challenging.

Hinata lingered behind Naruto. Not that she was afraid of Sasuke but because she didn't understand why he was so angry. If she didn't know what he was so upset about, how was she supposed to defend herself?

Naruto opened his mouth to speak. "The camp's just-"

"I said we're stopping here!" Sasuke thundered. "And because I say so!"

Naruto pointed to somewhere just beyond their vision along the path they had been walking. "Demo… isn't it-"

Sasuke pointed at his feet. "I don't care, Naruto. I said we're staying here period."

Naruto shook his head but threw up his hand in defeat. "Alright," he agreed, with a grin. "Whatever you say, you bastard."

Hinata looked up at Naruto in surprise, wondering if he was insane to laugh and insult Sasuke at a time like this. She had never seen Sasuke look so terrifying before. The two friends exchanged a look and then Sasuke walked away.

No one else said a word and they set up camp in the small clearing. Hinata decided to stay as far away from Sasuke as possible, judging that it was best to let his mood pass. Whatever it was he was stewing about, she hoped he worked it out before the morning came.

She did not want to fight with him and she was going to need a shoulder after facing Kiba. Naruto was sweet, but it was Sasuke she needed most right now.

Hinata just did not know how to tell him the truth. She did not want his pity, just his love and compassion and she didn't know how to say that her fiancé didn't really want her anymore. She preferred Sasuke see for himself that she was no one's fool.

She was not a victim and she was not the least bit saddened, and she wanted Sasuke to see that with his own two eyes. Somehow, she did not think he would believe her if she just told him anyway.

In all honesty, the anger she felt towards Kiba was nearly faded now. She didn't like him and was never more determined to set herself free from their engagement.

Inuzuka Kiba could do whatever and whoever he wanted, Hinata did not care and the thought left her smiling to herself.

He could stay in Suna for the rest of his life-without the Hyuuga supporting him. She intended to do whatever she could to see that her father saw him for the dog he was.

As for herself, she intended to follow her heart, wherever it led her, with or without Sasuke. She wanted to follow her dreams and now that she was wiser and stronger, she was ready to face whatever tomorrow would bring.****

* * *

**__**

That's it people. I think that was a good place to end, no cliff, just something to look forward to. Well, I'm off to rest my wrists and back, and neck, and my aching head so I can not die at school tomorrow.

If you have not read A Happy Ending or Hina hime please do.

Until next update…

Ja ne!

Please review, I love it when you do!


	20. Walk Into the Sunrise

**_Hi there readers! I'm sick yet again but I'll give you a long chapter despite the urge to curl up in a ball and whither away. Not much to say this week so let's get on with it.  
Excuse any errors and R&R!!!_**

* * *

**__**

Chapter 20: Walk Into the Sunrise**__**

--------

Sasuke remained long enough to be certain his orders would be followed and then set off again down the path, confident that he would not be missed while they were busy setting up camp.

Not that he was overeager to protect Kiba's reputation from Hinata, but he didn't want Hinata to be hurt if they showed up to find Kiba occupied.

Sasuke had worked with the man for nearly a year and he knew Kiba spent the most of his time in his tent with women. Before meeting Hinata, Sasuke's greatest disgust with Kiba's behavior was in the simple fact that he seemed to have so little respect for his mission. He took advantage of the women who came to him; it was nearly as much of their fault as it was his.

They flocked to the campsites, hoping to win themselves a husband who would take them to their own village. Many of the women had tried in vain to seduce Sasuke on many occasions and after failing, settled for Kiba.

Sasuke had minded his own business where that was concerned but the irony of his situation now did not escape him. He was on his way to warn the fiancé of the woman he loved that she was on her way so that the cheating bastard could clear his tent of any evidence of what he was doing.

How insane was that?

Still, he didn't want Hinata to find out this way. It was not Sasuke's place to tell her about what her fiancé was up to- particularly after he had done no better by sleeping with her.

He had not gone far down then path before he reached his destination. Suigetsu had guided then well and they had made good time. He broke into the clearing in which Kiba and his team had set up camp.

Sasuke had not bothered asking where Kiba was, or which tent was his. It was the biggest, of course. And he was always in it, complaining about the sand blocking his senses. Sasuke headed straight for it, resentment in his every step.

He loved Hinata. He wanted her. And Kiba was a stinking bastard who didn't deserve her.

He found the Inuzuka sitting at a small makeshift table, hunched over his reading material, his brows knit deep in thought and a dark-skinned topless woman at his back, massaging his shoulders.

Fury seized Sasuke and he didn't say a word. He went straight to the desk, slammed down the letters that had been in the stove and before Kiba could say a word, Sasuke grabbed him by the collar and hauled him outside.

Kiba scarcely struggled from shock. "Uchiha!" he said.

Sasuke tightened his hold on Kiba's collar. "Hai, it's me, Inuzuka. Surprised to see me?" he asked, squeezing a little harder.

Of course he was surprised. He had hired someone to make sure Sasuke wouldn't make it to Suna.

"Iie!" Kiba objected. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Sasuke lifted Kiba up by the collar and dug into his pocket for the evidence. He took out the ring he borrowed from Hinata and showed it to Kiba. "Iie?"

Kiba's now tanned face paled and Sasuke smirked at him, bordering a sneer. "I see you recognize it," he told the other man and closed his fist around it.

"I didn't do it!" Kiba said loudly. "I didn't send those letters to Fatty!" His team came running, hearing the yells as Sasuke reared back and punched Kiba full in the face, releasing his collar as he did so. Kiba flew back on his behind and his team stopped in their tracks after they saw who it was that had punched their leader.

"You didn't send those letters to Fatty, did you?" Sasuke said, flexing his empty hand in preparation to hit the man again. He wasn't going to waste his chakra on him; he wasn't worth it.

"Iie," Kiba said, scrambling backward.

Sasuke opened his fist. "And you didn't give him this ring either, did you, Inuzuka?"

"He stole it!" Kiba swore, his eyes narrowing furiously. "I didn't give that to him!" Sasuke's keen eyes picked up that Kiba was telling some truth, but it didn't matter. Kiba was a thief and a cheater.

He advanced on the other man again, lifting him up and punching Kiba before he had to chance to go on the defensive. "That there is for Fatty," he said with cold deliberation as Kiba fell.

No one from Kiba's team lifted a finger to help him, Sasuke noticed- not that they could have stopped him anyway. He roughly picked up Kiba and dusted him off before punching him yet again. "And that's for Hinata," he informed the Inuzuka. "I hope you were enjoying yourself; that the whore was worth it."

Sasuke left him on the ground. Kiba narrowed his eyes, and he was suddenly provoked. "What do you mean 'for Hinata?'"

Sasuke was encouraged by the look in his eyes. "You're too much of a coward to deserve an answer from me. Why don't you fight back, Kiba?" he demanded. "It's no challenge to beat you if you don't."

"I'm not going to fight you," Kiba said as he wiped his now bloody split lip, still sprawled on his behind as he spit through his teeth.

"Of course you wouldn't," said Sasuke. "Akamaru is obviously hurt or away since he didn't come out to help you and you're too much of a pussy to fight me on your own that you had to try to sabotage me or anyone who is a threat to you."

"I didn't pay Fatty to try to sabotage you!" Kiba denied.

"Yeah, well how did you know it was Fatty who tried to do it?" asked Sasuke, his eyes narrowed. "I didn't tell you I knew it was Fatty for sure, did I?"

Kiba opened his mouth to speak then closed it again. Sasuke took a step toward him as he scrabbled back.

"You're a sorry excuse for a man and a ninja, Inuzuka," Sasuke told him. "You used to be but you're too far gone now. I'm not going to hit you again but I'm going to give you one solid piece of advice."

Relief washed over Kiba's face. "What's that?"

Sasuke glared at him, willing the words to come out right. He didn't want to say anything that would reflect poorly on her. "Hinata is here," he said at last, his words measured. His hands trembled at his sides, and he swallowed the emotions that surged in him.

Kiba started visibly, looking around for her. "Hinata's here?! Where is she?!"

"Don't piss your pants, Inuzuka. She's not here yet. I'm not dull enough to bring her into your orgy fest, but she damned well will be here bright and early tomorrow morning."

Sasuke gave him a pointed glance. "You don't deserve the advance warning, but I'm here to tell you that if I catch your paws on even one set of breasts before she gets here, or if you hurt her-because I'm warning you for her sake- I will kill you with my bare hands."

"You wouldn't!" Kiba said as he stood up shakily.

"Make her cry and find out what I would and would not do."

"I don't understand!" Kiba exclaimed, squaring his shoulders. "What is she doing with you, Uchiha?" He brushed himself off, giving Sasuke an accusing glare but Sasuke held his tongue.

"And why should you concern yourself over my relationship with Hinata?"

Sasuke stood there, wanting to say so much more, but he was determined to protect Hinata at all costs. Whatever she wanted, he wanted for her.

"Because I love her, that's why!" he blurted, and blinked in surprise at his own words.

Kiba blinked as well, but stared speechless and Sasuke nodded. It was the truth, dammit. He did love her. And that was all he'd come to say, he realized.

He spun on his heels, leaving Kiba staring openmouthed after him.

The rest was up to Hinata.

x

Needing time to think, Sasuke did not return right away. When he did, it was to find the camp mostly sleeping.

Only a few tents were lighted, Hinata's included, and considering her past experience with lanterns, the light drew him to her. There was not much danger in her starting a fire as long as the lanterns were left in their braces, but just to be certain, Sasuke felt compelled to poke his head inside.

His heart leaped at the sight of her. She was so beautiful lying there, with her hair spread like the dark sky. She had fallen asleep with her art pad beside her and her pencil still in her hand. The art pad was still open to the page where she had been drawing and curious, Sasuke lifted it up, marveling at the details she had captured so accurately on paper.

It was where they had spent the afternoon. Never in his life had he seen a more… spiritual drawing. There was no other way to describe it. In the rays of sunlight, it was almost impossible to really see the place for what it really was but Hinata had captured that. It was incredible.

Curiosity made him turn the page and his heart nearly stopped when he saw the face that stared back at him. It was his own face, captured with such perfection he never knew he had. His eyes were deep and dark, and his lips full, something he himself had never stopped to look at and knew Hinata must have been studying him to catch him this way.

It was him and yet it wasn't. It was the Sasuke Hinata saw and the realization made his heart swell with emotion. He turned the page and saw another and another, all seeing him in different lights. His face twisted in anger, melted into a subtle smile… her work reflected those eyes of hers that saw everything even without her Byakugan.

Hinata stirred at his feet and he closed the pad, setting it down next to his feet next to her backpack, along with the rest of her drawings. He glanced at them and then back again, caught by the familiarity of them.

He began to leaf through them and was stunned by his discovery. His own research, maps, and diagrams had been recreated by Hinata with precise accuracy. Sasuke was good but not this good as to catch every little detail. She had not been there and even managed to imagine enough to catch the shadows and plays of light on the visual descriptions he had made for mission reports.

He could use her talents.

With an overwhelming sense of gratitude, he set the papers down and bent to her, hovering over her as she slept while he watched her. The shadow of her lashes fell over her cheeks, brushing them softly and Sasuke was overcome with the desire to kiss her.

"Sasuke?" Hinata whispered sleepily, and he swallowed thickly, pushing aside that thought that tomorrow she would no longer be with him.

He didn't want to think about that now; didn't want to feel that empty space in him; he wanted to make love to her.

Sasuke kissed Hinata and when she didn't object, his heart beat harder at the feel of her lips moving against his own. "Hana," he murmured as he deepened the kiss.

"Sasuke," she whispered back, fully waking. She smiled at him sweetly and stretched lazily, then lifted her arms around his neck as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Shh," Sasuke shushed, afraid she would refuse him. He silenced her with a brutal kiss as his hand found the lantern to turn it out.

Hinata opened to him like the flower she was and Sasuke made love to her as he had never made love to anyone in his life. They were sure to stifle any sounds they made as they passionately and slowly brought themselves to completion together, knowing it would probably be the last time.

Before her, everything he ever did was simply in preparation for that moment.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* * *

Sasuke had assured her they would reach Kiba's camp bright and early the next morning, but Hinata had no idea how close they were.

The most they had walked was a mile and then they came upon a beautiful clearing. She stood there surprise at the number of tents that were there and knew her father had paid for them while she wondered which tent was Kiba's.

Hinata's eyes sought out Sasuke's and saw that he was watching her at a distance, his feet planted as though done stubbornly, even though she willed him by her side.

Had he realized how near they were? Why hadn't he told her?

Despite the intensity of their lovemaking, for whatever reason, he was still angry at her. Suddenly, as she stood in the shadow of the palm trees, she felt more alone that she had ever felt in her life.

Never had she felt so small and unimportant, her purpose so insignificant.

Some part of her wanted to forget everything. The greatest part of her wanted to turn and run, but she had come this far to face Kiba and she intended to see it through.

Sucking in a breath, she heaved the backpack off her shoulders and laid it on the ground. Her heart began to hammer as she kneeled to get the picture of Kiba.

As the sun rose, bursting through the oasis they had left, Kiba's camp began to stir. One by one, they came out from their tents to watch the newcomers.

Somehow, it seemed everyone watched her, both Sasuke's team and Kiba's as well. They stared at her as though waiting to see what she would do.

Her fingers shook as she withdrew the picture, and she refused to look at anyone, especially Sasuke. Naruto came up behind her and patted her gently and encouragingly it seemed.

Hinata then looked up to find Sasuke, and her heart did a quick somersault against her ribs. "Sasuke," she whispered, wanting to throw herself in his arms.

Panic began to rise and take hold of her, the memorized speech flying from her head completely.

Sasuke came up to her and seized her by the arms, dragging her a little closer but not too much so. "Hinata," he said, and Hinata could see the intensity in his eyes. "I'll back you up… however you want to deal with this. I'll make it right."

She knew he would. Hinata wanted to tell him everything, but it would not be long before he would find out. "Oh, Sasuke," she cried, trying to hug him but he held her away.

"I'll tell him it was my fault if what we did gets out," he assured her. "But you don't have to say anything."

"Sasuke," Hinata protested. "I have to-"

Sasuke shook her gently, but urgently. "Iie, listen to me, Hinata."

She suddenly wanted to cry and she didn't even know why. Tears burned her eyes and she scolded herself. Why was she crying? It was not as though this was goodbye.

"Hinata…" Sasuke paused before continuing. "I want you to know that…"

His fingers clutched her tighter, bordering on being painful and Hinata stared at him, willing him to speak. "Hai, Sasuke?"

"Before you go…"

He squeezed a little harder but Hinata didn't care. The look in his eyes gave her hope as she waited with baited breath to hear what he would say.

"Sasuke," said Hinata as she stared up at him with an unwavered gaze. She saw something that looked like fear, as though he was afraid to speak the words. But that was impossible, because Sasuke was never afraid.

He was her hero, her lover, her friend and she loved him fiercely, respecting him even more. She wanted nothing but to please him forever.

Kiba's camp came alive in the few moments while they stared at each other, while Hinata willed Sasuke to speak the words.

'I love you!' she screamed in her mind. 'Just say you love me too.'

"Hinata!" someone shouted. It was Kiba. Hinata peered over her shoulder to see him coming towards them and panic rose all over again. She clutched Sasuke's arm, looking frantically at him. She didn't want him to let go of her because if he did, she would fall flat on her face and humiliate herself in front of everyone.

"Sasuke!" she softly cried, the picture of Kiba slipped from her hands and fell to her feet.

She was afraid he would never say it, afraid the real world would somehow take him away, afraid he would not wait for her, and that he would walk away without knowing the truth.

Sasuke's eyes seemed to be pleading with her as his hand lifted from her arm to gently caress her face. "I love you, Hana," he whispered, using the pet name that she now realized was the name of Kiba's sister. Nevertheless, they were the words she had needed to hear.

Hinata's heart lifted to her throat, threatening to choke her and tears sprang to her eyes. Her throat constricted and she couldn't speak.

"Hinata!" Kiba shouted again, his tone sounding over pleased. "Here I am! Over here!"

With strength of determination she had not known she possessed, Hinata pulled away from Sasuke, but he held her back a little.

"You don't have to go," he told her, but Hinata pushed him away, wanting so much to explain but Kiba was nearly within earshot.

"I do!" she assured him and sucked in a breath. "I have to do this, Sasuke!" Hinata shook herself from his grip, suddenly giddy with joy.

He loved her. Never in her life had anyone said those words to her like that. Never had she wanted someone to say them more. Hinata felt as though she would burst with emotion and she didn't care about Kiba at all.

This was not the least painful and she was eager to do it and get this whole thing over with. Hinata straightened her shoulders, picked up the picture of Kiba from where she had dropped it earlier, and gave Sasuke one last heartfelt glance. "I really have to do this," she said and actually grinned at him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* * *

As Hinata tore away from him, Sasuke felt as though his heart had been ripped away and she was now carrying it with her to offer her greedy fiancé. Hinata walked away, never looking back and had smiled as she had done it.

There was nothing left to do but to let her go. He had no choice; she took his heart, refused him, and left him anyway.

He looked at Naruto and saw that the blond was grinning as well. What the hell was wrong with everyone?

He turned to Hinata again, watching her walk with confidence and purpose as she was supposed to with her name. She looked like a woman with a mission and Sasuke saw that she held the picture as though it were a weapon.

As he continued to watch, she lifted it up and quickly removed the back as she got closer to Kiba, tossing it over her shoulder. She took something from the frame and then tossed the picture as well. Just as Kiba was about to hug her, she unfolded something and smacked it in his face.

He'd be damned if Naruto wasn't laughing to himself. Sasuke couldn't hear him, but he could see his shoulders shaking which was a great feat for the loud ninja.

What the…. What was going on?

And how did Naruto seem to know so much?

Sasuke moved closer to hear what was happening, thinking that maybe he would be able to bear the meeting after all.

"Kiba, guess what Shino shared with me," Hinata said hotly, waving a paper in his face.

"Nani?" her fiancé asked her, trying to examine the paper she held, and then, evidently, he recognized it because his eyes widened. "I see you know what this is about, Kiba."

Curiosity needled Sasuke and he moved closer to Naruto. "What's that in her hand?"

"A letter," was all Naruto told him as he grinned even wider at Sasuke, who shot him a glare and turned to watch Hinata again, who was now reading the contents of the letter loudly.

"You must come to Suna, Shino. The women here are so beautiful. Their skin is golden and their eyes shimmer with all the colors of the dessert…"

"How did you get that?" Kiba suddenly asked, his face turning deep red.

"…with hair that is as soft as a horse's mane," Hinata continued. "And have no doubt that they like to be ridden, Shino."

"Hinata!" Kiba protested with a gasp and tried to take the letter from her.

"And in the parenthesis…" she added as she turned to Sasuke, winking at him. He laughed despite his confusion at her boldness.

She wasn't even angry. Had she planned this all along? Why hadn't she told him? He would have egged her on, even let her travel with him free.

Hinata went back to the letter. "I know this for a fact."

"Hinata," Kiba started again, his entire face almost as red as the fangs on his cheeks.

Everyone gathered around them now and all eyes were on Hinata as she spoke. "The women here in Suna are so natural, they make you forget about how you were raised and would never want to return to Konoha."

Kiba wrote that? If he did then he was even more of an idiot than Sasuke had thought. Laughter rang through the small crowd.

"Hinata, I can explain!" Kiba pleaded with her. "Give me the letter, onegai!"

Hinata jerked the letter from his reach. "I'm not coming back any time, not even for all of the Hyuga money," she said. "I'll have to ask Hiashi-sama to allow me to stay here longer and if you come as well, we can convince him we are actually doing something here. He really wants a grandchild but I want to stay here as long as I can. Come to Suna, Shino. You are the one person I miss most, my best friend," she spat, finishing.

"I can explain!" Kiba tried, but his plea fell on deaf ears.

"Don't bother!" Hinata said, turning away and returning to Sasuke.

Kiba ran after her. "Hinata… Hime, I swear I can explain everything!"

Hinata spun around to face him. "Don't ever call me that again! I have some really good news for you, Kiba! You don't have to worry about the burden of marriage! Not with me! Not ever!"

Sasuke shook his head, realizing in that moment that this was what she had come here do to. This was what she had been waiting for all along and he was proud of her for standing up for herself.

"And furthermore, you don't ever have to leave this place if you don't want to!" she told her ex fiancé and folded the letter in her hand. "Neither do you have to worry about the Hyuuga's wealth!"

She turned away from Kiba again stiffly as though holding back something and Kiba looked as though he had been slapped in the face by his mother. Hinata walked proudly toward Sasuke, looking every bit of the woman she was and handed the letter to him.

"It was never your money I cared for!" Kiba lied without hesitation.

"I love you too," she told Sasuke, ignoring Kiba as she smiled and then, as though she'd had enough, she turned around again, going back to Kiba with a fierce look in her eyes as her Byakugan forged.

Sasuke found himself smiling. Hinata loved him too and she said it.

"Oh no?" said Hinata as she poked a stunned Kiba in the ribs, the tips of her fingers glowing with chakra. "I'm understanding, am I? My father is willing to give you more money than you can stuff in your pockets, ne?"

Kiba remained speeches, twitching and wincing with every slight poke Hinata gave him.

"You were right about one thing, Inuzuka Kiba!" Hinata said with an extremely hard shove to the man's shoulder. "I'm still as 'beautiful and ripe' as when you left and I'm definitely not wasting away! But I won't be having your mutts- not in this lifetime!"

She shoved Kiba with her palm on his shoulder, causing him to stagger backwards, his arm limp at his side. "How dare you think you could have stayed here and make me wait for you to return while you bed every woman out here like the animal you are!" Hinata said, not nearly finished with the man. "And how dare you belittle my interests in your job and think I'm a doll that you couldn't have chosen better! I'm not a possession!"

By this time, Kiba was helpless, having not raised a hand to Hinata but lost the use of one of them anyway. Hinata turned away once more to go to Sasuke, her Byakugan fading away and Sasuke's heart swelled with love for her.

"You can't do this!" Kiba shouted after her. "And you can't choose the Uchiha over me, Hinata. He was a traitor! He has nothing to offer you!"

Hinata ignored him.

"What will your father say?!"

"I don't care!" Hinata shouted back, without turning. Kiba advanced on them suddenly, as though remembering he could do more than talk, his hand raised.

"Don't think I won't tell him about what I know you've been doing with that bastard!"

Sasuke set Hinata aside next to Naruto as Kiba closed in. In the blink of an eye, Sasuke singed Kiba's hair and punched him, sending him flying backwards to add to yet another bruise he had earned for the morning.

"What the fuck was that for?" Kiba yelled.

Sasuke shrugged as he flexed his fist. "For the hell of it. Be glad she didn't cry," he answered and then took Hinata's hand in his own. "Ready to go?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" he asked Hinata.

"Because it wasn't any of your business, Uchiha-san," she teased.

"Is that the way women talk or treat their fiancés?" He pecked her on the lips. "And call me Sasuke, Uchiha-san."

Hinata's eyes widened. "Was that your arrogant way of asking me to marry you?"

"It just might be that."

"And I just might say yes," Hinata told him. "Demo… under one condition."

"And what's that?" Sasuke asked her.

"You'll let me stay with you no matter what," said Hinata. "I'll get back my status so I can go on missions."

"Deal," Sasuke agreed. "I guess I'll have to make you my new partner."

"Hey!" Naruto protested, though his tone was filled with laughter.

"It's a deal."

"Don't think I won't write to Hiashi-sama!" Kiba called after them as Sasuke lifted her up and started to walk away.

"Don't think I won't either, Inuzuka," Hinata assured him. "I think this is the part where we sail into the sunset," Hinata told Sasuke.

"How about we walk into the sunrise instead?"

Hinata laughed and clung to him. "And live in a little white house by the sea?"

"A tent will do just fine for now," Sasuke said as they went back to camp. Kiba could have whatever he wanted; all the money and missions he desired, Sasuke no longer cared.

All he wanted was the woman in his arms.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* * *

**__**

Aaaaannnnnd the end.

No, I'm just kidding. In all honestly, I can write one more chapter and wrap up this fic but I'm not sure yet, I'll have to wait and see. I think this was a great ending though, both for the chapter and the fic, but no worries, I'll have the next chapter up for you and maybe more soon. I'm going to get some rest now.

I could have had this done for you last night, but I was too tired to read it over so I hope you don't mind.

If you have not read Hinata the Vamp or Hina Hime please do.

Until next update…

Ja ne!

Please review, I love it when you do!


	21. A Happy Ending

**_Hi there readers! Nope, I haven't figured out if I'm going to continue after this chapter but I'll know soon. I'm so sorry about updating so late. I was watching ANTM and that is so addictive! (I wanted Allison to win) Then I read my new chapters when I should have been updating my own, sowwie.  
Excuse any errors and R&R!!!_**

* * *

**__**

Chapter 21: A Happy Ending

------------

Hinata worked by the light of a single candle. She had crawled out of bed once Sasuke had fallen asleep, even though he had asked her not to do anything else for the night.

"You're tired, Hinata," he had said. "You can do whatever you want tomorrow."

He didn't understand, she knew. She had to finish then tonight, before the image blurred from her memory. Years ago, she had painted a wedding scene, the perfect wedding except that there were no faces. She had never understood why she couldn't draw them when she knew she was to be married to Kiba, but now she knew why.

She looked back at the bed- they had bought one, tired of hammocks. Sasuke was so beautiful in his sleep lying in the moonlight, and she hoped she hoped that she had captured everything about him in her drawing. She loved him so much and she understood that she had never loved Kiba and that Kiba had never loved her either.

Hinata understood that because never before had she felt this way, such a warmth for anyone that touched her so deeply.

It was late, but she wanted to complete the drawing before morning when they would reach the River country to send with her letter home since the messenger bird they had had been sent out already. She hoped her father would see it and understand. As she had lain there in bed with Sasuke, her mother's words of wisdom had come back to her.

While she fretted and worried about how her father would view her decision to marry Sasuke she had remembered something her mother had said to her on a night not so unlike tonight, when she had only eight years old, but the memory of it was so clear now that it seemed like Lyvi had told her not too long ago.

'Sometimes it's a long hard way to a happy ending. Sometimes it takes a lot more courage to follow your own dreams instead of those who you love.'

Well, she was following her own dreams and she was happier than she had ever been in her life. And she had so much joy in her heart that wanted everyone to be as happy as she was.

She finished the painting at last and stared at it.

A pretty canopy by a pond with water lilies, decorated with white ribbons and larkspurs of almost every color as golden rays of sunlight beamed on the couple who stood there while birds flew over them.

She wondered if her father would understand its significance. She wondered if he would remember her mother and how she had always wanted everyone to be free to live and enjoy their dreams. Even the council, but maybe it was too late for them.

Satisfied with the results, Hinata set the painting aside, lifted the pen, and took out a clean sheet of paper from Sasuke's desk.

_**Otou-san**_

**_Ogenki desu ka.  
I hope you, Hanabi, and Neji are doing fine.  
Please forgive me for taking so long to write. You might be happy to know that I didn't kill Kiba. In fact, I have a lot to thank him for. I got married, but not to Kiba and I will explain everything further when I return to Konoha after Sasuke and I finish the mission he is on right now.  
It was a really nice ceremony and was a lot different to the style of Konoha. Don't worry, Sasuke speaks the language quite well and translated for me. I know you'll love him and we promise to get married again so that all our friends and my family, that are now his as well, can attend.  
In the meantime, I know you should be happy for me because I am but in case you are not… a very wise woman told me that happily ever after is not something someone can give, not even a mother who loves her children and husband very much. It is a place in your heart and I believe I have found that place, Otou-san.  
I really hope you understand, and if you don't, at least forgive me for following my innermost desires. I am so much in love with him, Otou-san, and I am happier than I've ever been, and I have found a purpose in my drawings despite the fact you think they are a waste of time. I am cataloguing Sasuke's mission findings such as diagrams and maps and doing quite well, he says. I've sent you a few to view, along with a new one I just finished.  
Also, there is the original copy of Kiba's letter to Shino, who had the courtesy of showing me. It will explain pretty much why all of this has happened and I think you'll find it very interesting.  
I love you all very much.  
Ohenji omachi shite orimasu._**

Lifting her brows after writing that, a smile spread across her face. Was it that obvious? To her it was, though her remarks were subtle enough that only her father should take them for what they were.

Hinata signed the last of it with as much precision as she was able, pouring all her love into her name.

_**Uchiha Hyuuga Hinata.**_

She had to keep her name because she was the heir of the clan, but she found it had a nice ring to it.

Sasuke stirred behind her, his timing on point.

"Come to bed, Hana," he told her.

Hinata turned to see that he had lifted his head from the pillow where they had both lay their heads, looking at her sleepily.

"I can't sleep without you."

Hinata laughed softly, a blush blooming forth. "Yes, you can. I heard you snoring!"

He managed a laugh of his own. "You brat, I don't snore," he said. "Come back to bed. Everything can wait until tomorrow."

Hinata smiled at him. "I'm coming," she said and stood, abandoning her letter in the desk until the morning. He was right; it could wait a little longer.

Feeling as though she were invincible, she went to the bedside. Staring down at him, she undressed so that he could see her and knew that by his expression, he wanted her and cherished and loved her, and she was sure that he would forever; even when she was old and her hair was streaked with gray.

No words were necessary between them.

With that knowledge and wearing only her most alluring smile, she climbed into bed next to her husband.

* * *

**__**

That's the end of the chapter people and possibly the entire fic! By the time the week rolls in that I would have had to update, I'll know if to post a sequel so watch out for that and put me on your alert. I will go back to my original writing style if I do the sequel so I hope it still catches you since I like me own style of writing and want you to like it as well.  
Thank you all so much for the support you have given me throughout, not only this fic, but all of them. Thank you for sticking it out with me all this time and reviewing the other fics so I could get this one up. I appreciate all the reviews and comments and personal messages sent and without them, I would not have made it this far.  
I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did and that you'll keep reading my work.  
It's so bittersweet having to click that complete button, it's like my baby has grown up and moving out or something lol!  
Readers have been asking about what Sasuke calls Hinata. he calls her 'Hana' that's right not 'Hina.' He uses that nickname for when they are intimate because he said she opens to him like a flower and so he calls her so.

If you have not read Hinata the Vamp or Hina hime please do.

Until the possible sequel and my next update…

Ja ne!

Please review, I love it when you do!


End file.
